When two worlds collide
by Z-Swagger4eva
Summary: Logan and Jack have never met before. They are the exact opposite of eachother. What happens when the two finally meet? Will Logan fall for Kim? Will Jack fall for Rocky? What about Cece? (Suck at summaries but please give it a shot) Kick, Rogan and Chlynn (My couple name for Flynn and my new character Chloe with a hint of Gece, Tynka and Deucina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction ever. Please give me some creative criticism because I need some advice. I'm new here so yeah... Hope you like the story. **

**Jack: Wait you forgot to do something!**

Logan: Zam! I thought you had a better memory than that.

Kim: Yeah Shelly how can you forget?

Shelly: What did I forget?

Cece: Don't you remember?

Rocky: The disclaimer!

Shelly: Oh right. Wanna do the honours Flynn.

Flynn: Sure! Shelly doesn't own Kickin it, shake it up or any of the characters and shops here.

Shelly: If I did own Kickin it or Shake it up it would be M rated.

Jerry: C'mon! Get on with the story!

Shelly: Right okay! Oh yeah and I'm gonna write this story with a mixture of dialogue and whatever the other one is called. Just read the story you'll get what I mean. I'm probably boring you right now so I'm gonna go.

**When two worlds collide**

**A Kickin It/Shake It Up crossover**

Jack's POV

It's time for me to go to Chicago and compete in the karate championships. If I win this competition, I get to represent America in the World Championships! It will be a pretty hard fight I mean these are some of the best black belts in America. The competition is in 4 days and then after that since it's spring break we get to stay there for a further 2 weeks. So we will be staying in Chicago for three weeks .Well anyway here I am sitting in the plane bored outta my mind. I look to my right and I see Rudy our sensei asleep, snoring and drooling. Typical Rudy. Next to him is some old guy who is doing something with his mouth. Yuck! I'm not gonna watch anymore. Behind me is Jerry and Milton who are also asleep. Well Milton is half asleep actually. Has his nose in a big ol book of The History of ummm actually I don't know what he's reading. Jerry's head is in the way.

Then I look at he person next to me: the most beautiful, strong, smart, intimidating and sexy girl in the world. Kim Crawford. She is also my best friend. Kim and I are the only black belts at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I am head over heels for her. If only she knew how I felt. I bet you a million bucks she doesn't like me the way I like her. She's imperfect but that's just what makes her perfect. If you get what I mean.

Just then the captain announces that we are about to land in Chicago. Rudy, Milton, Jerry and Kim wake up. I forget that I'm still staring at her. She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

Kim: Why are you staring at me?

I suddenly break out of my trance and look at my feet.

Me: I was just thinking.

Kim: So why were you staring at me?

Me: Pfft No I wasn't staring at you I was ummmm… looking out the window?

Great one Jack ._.

Kim: Okay whatever. We're about to land. I can't wait to get off this crummy airplane. I just wanna stretch and kick some butt. Wanna spar when we get to our unit?

Jack: Yeah um sure okay.

**Logan POV**

Me: ZAM! You don't have to get all angry sis. Just give me a chance.

Cece: First of don't call me sis. And second of all NO! I am not gonna let you date my BEST FRIEND!

Me: Well what if Rocky wanted to date me? Would you let her?

Cece: Well ummmm… Cause you're my stepbrother sooo…. I don't know I… Ugh you are so annoying!

Just then Rocky climbed in through the window. ZAM she looked really pretty today.

Rocky: Hey hey hey!

Cece: Hey hey hey. That is all you have to say say say?

Rocky looked at me and I gave her a guess what happened look.

Rocky: You two were arguing again weren't you?

Me: You betcha.

Rocky sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She's just too beautiful.

Rocky: Can't you too just get along. Please? For me?

Me: I guess I can try and get along with Cece. But I'm only doing it for you.

Rocky: YAAYYY!

She ran over and hugged me. The hug probably lasted a bit longer than it should've. We pulled away and I looked at my feet trying to hide my blush. I heard a sudden shuffle of feet and Cece's voice.

Cece: Flynn go away it's about to become M rated around here.

Rocky: Cece? It's not like we're gonna start ummm doing it or something I mean I'm your best friend, he's your stepbrother. That would be very awkward.

Cece: No not THAT M rated! Yuck! You have a dirty mind. I mean I'm about to get a knife and kill Logan. You know the violent M.

Me: Ummm… I gotta go get to work bye!

I smiled at Rocky when Cece wasn't looking and she blushed.

**A/N So what did you think? Was it good. I already have the next 2 or 3 chapters planned out. Don't forget to Read, Review and Favourite.**

**Shelly is out of here. By the way go on youtube and watch my videos for me. I would really appreciate it. Username is Shellycucombelle. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with the second chappie. Really hope I can get people to read. Thank you to every single person that read, reviewed and followed this story. I usually won't update this quickly but because I already have the next few chapters up I might update every night for a little bit. I am having a break right now. I just had my tonsils taken out a few days ago woohoo! ._. (Note the sarcasm). Since I'm new with this site can people please give me some tips on how to use it and stuff? Thanks! Well enough of me blabbering. I'm gonna get on with the special mentions:**

**Purplekatz402: Thanks! Did you like it the videos? I worked really hard in my music video so it's very nice of you to watch it for me! :) ****Auslly4eva: Yeah that is the whole reason why I wrote one like this because I've been looking for a FF like this as well. **

**Okay well on with the story... **

**Kim: Shelly...**

**Me: Oh right! Disclaimer got it.**

**Kim: That's important but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I can tell you anything right? And I can trust you?**

**Me: Pfft. Trust and you can tell me anything is my middle name... Okay that sounded better in my head. But you get the point.**

**Kim: Well there's this guy I realllllyyyy like. As in like like.**

**Me: Oooooh. Who's the lucky guy? Ask him out as soon as you see him!**

**Kim: Well it's...**

**Jack: Hey guys! Logan and I are waiting for the story so get on with disclaimer! **

**Kim: I can't see you right now Jack gotta go.**

**Me: Okaayyyyy... That was weird... Oh I get it...**

**Jack: Shelly doesn't own any of the characters from Shake it up or Kickin it. If she did, then me and the girl I like will probably be together by now. **

**Me: Who do you like Jack?**

**Jack: Ummmm... Well you see it's complicated ummmm... I gotta go bye! **

**Me: Oh I get is now! On with ze story... **

Kim POV

Me: Ugh Jack I thought we were over that whole "letting me win" thing.

Jack: Sorry I just don't want to hurt you.

Me: Why cause I'm a girl?

Jack: Yeah... sure… you can say that…

Me: Okayyyyy… But let's spar again and this time give it all you got.

Jack: Maybe next time I'm tired.

Rudy called all of us over to tell us where we will be sleeping. He handed us our room keys.

Rudy: Jerry you will be in room 203, Milton 204, Jack 205 and Kim 206. I will be in 202 to keep an eye on Jerry.

Jack: Cool! We all have our own rooms!

Rudy: Yup and best of all we don't have to pay! So you can eat anything in the fridge.

Jerry: I'm going to my room see ya later Amigos.

Milton: I'm gonna go work on my homework.

I raised an eybrow.

Me: Really Milton? We are on holiday we don't even have any homework.

Milton: But I asked my teachers for the homework we're gonna get in a few weeks time.

Me: Why would you do that?

Milton just shrugged.

Rudy: Well I'm gonna go exploring. See you later.

He ran off down the hall and into the elevator.

Jack: You wanna walk around Chicago?

Me: Sure that should be fun.

Jack POV

Kim and I started walking around Chicago to look for somewhere to eat.

Me: So what do you feel like eating?

Kim: Hmmmm maybe pizza.

Me: Pizza it is then I will pay.

Kim: You sure? I have money

Me: Yes I will pay it's fine.

Kim: No Jack I will pay.

Me: No I will.

We argued for a bit but she finally gave in.

Kim: Fine fine fine. You win. I'm too hungry to argue.

We saw a police woman and walked up to her to ask her where a good place to eat is.

Me: Excuse me ummmm… Georgia.

I said eyeing her nametag.

Georgia: Yes.

Me: Me and friend are on a vacation and we were wondering if you could tell us any good pizza places.

Georgia: Crusty's is the best pizza place here. My daughter and her best friend goes there all the time.

Kim: Thanks Georgia. Hope we see you again. Just not when we're being arrested.

Georgia gave a small chuckle.

Georgia: Well of course. Nice meeting you . You two lovebirds have some fun.

Kim and I both coughed.

Kim: Ummm we aren't dating.

Me: We're just friends.

Ow that word hit me right in the stomach. That really hurt.

Georgia: Oh right sorry my bad. It's just that you guys look really close. Plus you two look really cute together.

She winked at us and smiled.

I looked down at my feet to hide my blush and I saw Kim do the same.

Georgia: Bye. Hope you enjoy Chicago.

Kim/Me: Bye.

Rocky POV

Me: C'mon Cece let's go I'm hungry.

Cece: Okay okay okay give me a sec.

I felt my phone buzz and I looked at who was calling. It was Logan. He was just too cute with his long hair, his two dimples and his really big muscles. I cannot believe I just said that. Ugh! That's just nasty. Eww.

(Normal=Rocky _Italics=Logan)_

_Hello Raquel. How you doin?_

I'm great just don't ever call me Raquel again or I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them.

_Zam! Getting a little violent there are you now? But okay I won't call you that again. _

So why'd you call?

_I was wondering if you and Cece wanted go eat at Crusty's. I'm starving, really bored and I want to annoy the crap out of Cece. _

Well okay we were just about to head over there.

_Cool see you there Rocky._

Bye Logan.

I hung up just as Cece came out of the bathroom.

Cece: Who was that?

She eyed me suspiciously.

Me: It was just Logan.

Cece: Ugh what did he want?

Me: Ummm… He's gonna meet us at Crusty's in a few minutes.

Cece: What? You invited him.

Me: Well actually he kinda invited himself.

Cece: Whatever but if gets on my nerves I swear…

Me: I don't wanna hear it. Just keep it to yourself. But whatever you do give me the intestine because I have something I have to do.

Cece: What?

Me: Tell you later let's go.

**Pretty short chappie I know. Thanks again for reviewing. Love you all! Want this FF to become popular. Tell you friends, family, frenemies and enemies about it! **

**KA-BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM! **  
**Don't mess with the Jack...**  
**Byyyyyyeee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'd do a big disclaimer thing but it's late and I'm really tired. But I promise next time I will do a special disclaimer and shoutouts!  
Disclaimer (Warning very simple and boring): I do not own any of the characters here from Shake it up or Kickin it.**

Chapter 3

Kim POV

Me: Mmmmmm this pizza is really good.

Jack: I know this is way better than the one's in seaford.

Me: Yes it is.

Jack: I just need to go to the bathroom. Be back in a bit.

Kim: Yeah I need to go as well.

We both went to the washrooms.

When I finished doing my business I washed my hands and went back to our table. Jack was already out of the washroom and was pacing around our booth. I decided to surprise him. I ran up to him and wrapped my hands around his waist.

Me: Hey Jackie!

Logan: Ummm who are you and why are you calling me Jack?

I unwrapped my arms around his waist and put my hand on my hip chucking.

Me: Haha very funny joke Jack. Now c'mon let's finish our pizza.

Logan: My name is Logan not Jack and I just got here.

Just then two girls walked into Crusty's and looked over at us.

Rocky: Hi Logan.

Logan: Hey Rocky

Cece: Scooter.

Logan: Sissy.

Rocky: Hi who are you?

Me: Um I'm Kim and I'm pretty sure his name is Jack not Logan.

Jack came out of the restroom and when he saw me he walked over. I can't believe he didn't realize someone who looks just like him standing next to me.

Me: Hey Jack do you notice anything weird. You know, like someone who looks exactly like you.

Jack: Don't be ridicu…

Jack looked at Logan in disbelief. Logan returned the look. They both started walking around eachother looking the other up and down.

Jack: Whoa!

Logan: ZAM!

Rocky POV

Whoa that guy looks just like Logan! It's just that his hair is a little bit longer. He is cute but my Logan is cuter. Wait a minute what did I just say?

(Rocky=Normal Conscience= **Bold**)

**You so like him.**

I do not!

**Yes don't deny it!**

Logan is my best friend's step-brother why would I do that to Cece? What has she done to me?

**Umm she got you into trouble a million times. **

Yeah but she's still my best friend so I'm not gonna do anything about it.

My fight with my conscience was interrupted with Logan's voice breaking into my thoughts.

Logan: So you're the famous _Jackie._

Jack: Actually my name is Jack. Where did you hear th…

Jack turned around and shot Kim a death glare.

Kim: What? What did I do?

Logan: Your girlfriend ran up to me and hugged my waist calling me Jackie.

Jack and Kim both coughed and gave each other this look. I'm guessing they aren't together. Just friends... Well not for long. It is really obvious they like each other. Operation Get Jack and Kim together commences now…

Kim: We aren't dating.

Jack: Yeah we're just friends.

When Jack said the word friends he twitched and there was this look of disappointment in his eyes. I looked at Kim and she too had the same look. Wait I was wrong. Jack and Kim don't like each other. They LOVE each other. I am definitely getting them together now.

Me: So you guys just move here?

Kim: Actually Jack and I are here for the karate tournament.

Me: You guys do karate? You have to teach me some moves? What belt are you guys? Orange, Brown, Red…

Kim: I'm a second-degree black belt and Jack is a third degree black belt.

Logan spit out the water he was drinking. Haha the look on his face was priceless. He's too cute. Ugh! Snap out of it Rocky.

Cece starts bursting out laughing.

Logan: What? Didn't you hear? These two are black belts. But not just that! Second and Third degree black belts! You probably didn't notice cause you're too dumb.

Cece: Haha so funny whoo my stomach hurts. Stop it stop it you're cracking me up.

Cece and Logan start arguing.

Me: Don't mind them. So uh, how long you guys staying here?

Jack: Three weeks.

Me: Cool. Me and Cece could probably show you guys around.

Kim: Yeah that would be great! Here's my number.

Me: I'll give you mine.

Me and Kim exchange numbers.

Kim: Well nice meeting you guys. Jack and I have to finish our pizza.

Me: Why don't you come sit with us.

Jack: Yeah Kim I think that's a great idea.

Kim: Okay. So we get to know you guys a little more.

**There you have it! Chapter 3! I am currently writing chapter 5. Here's a little sneak peek of what is going to happen in Chapter 5. I am introducing a new character. She is Flynn's age. (In this story Flynn is 12). Who knows they might fall in love... *insert mysterious face here* But anyways, Jack and Logan have finally met! What do you think will happen? Are they related? Will Rocky fall for Jack? Will Logan fall for Kim? Will Jack fall for Rocky? Will Kim fall for Logan? Will Jack fall for Logan? Will Rocky fall for Kim? Wait... what? Whoops... Awk-ward... Just forget what I said and read, review and favourite. I won't update until I have 5 new reviews. Yeah I'm evil... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Shelly is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! I'm ba-ack. *Kids start running around in fear*(ANT Farm: Principal Skidmore. Has anyone seen that episode?) Well here I am with chapter 4. Time for shoutouts:**

**Auslly Stegasaurous: First of all sorry if I spelt your username worng and second, YAYYY! Thank you for being a dedicated follower. If you review for every chapter I'm going to dedicate my last chapter to you. Please don't cry I will update. **

**Fortheloveofchocolate: Just Love your username. And thank you so much! That means a lot. Although I can't see how you aren't a Shake it up or Kickin it fan GAHH! How bout watch these episodes and hopefully you will become a fan.**

**Shake it up: Oh Brother it up, Quit it up, Clean it up, I do it up and love and war it up. All of those have Logan in it. **  
**Kickin it: Road to Wasabi, Swords and Magic, Hit the Road Jack, Karate Games and ****Spyfall**  
Here are some good sites to check so you could watch them:  
TV links, TheDaretv, delishows, vidbull and of course youtube.

**Hope that helped and you become a fan. I am determined to get you to have kickinititis or shakeitupitis/or maybe both.  
Well onto the story.**

**Kim/Jack/Logan/Milton/Rocky/Cece/Flynn: SHELLY!  
Shelly: What?  
Jerry: Yeah what did she do wrong.  
Flynn: DISCLAIMER!  
Shelly: Oh right. I do not own any of the characters from Shake it up or Kickin it Blah blah blah...  
Jerry: Why is that so important?  
Everyone: *Rolls eyes***

Chapter 4

Kim POV

Okay these guys are the best. Rocky is super smart but she's not a nerd like Milton if you know what I mean. I don't really get though how Rocky and Cece are best friends I mean they are like the exact opposite of eachother. Rocky is tall, Cece is short. Rocky is smart, Cece is ummm… well she's a bit like Jerry actually. They both like to dance. And well they are not the sharpest tools in the shed. Weird metaphor. But they got to have something in common. And then there's Logan. He looks exactly like Jack. Walks exactly like and Jack and talks exactly like Jack. And yet their personalities are really different. I wouldn't say opposite but different. Logan is very stuck up and Jack is, well he's Jack. Loyal, honest and never says die. Haha I just realized that's kinda like the Wasabi code. Even though Logan and Jack look exactly the same, there is something about Jack that makes him cuter. I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something different about the two of them. My trail of thought was interrupted by Cece's voice.

Cece: Kim you alright? You were staring into space for awhile.

Logan: Actually she was staring at either me or Jack. I know. We are both so irresistible.

Cece: I didn't know it was opposite day today…

Jack: Oh I see Cece you find me irresistible. I'm cool with that.

Jack smiled. But it wasn't just any smile. It was the smile that he only gave me! Me I tell you me! Fine then. Two can play at this game. He just has to wait and see. I huffed and stuck my nose in the air.

Everybody stared at me.

Logan: Um Kimmy you alright?

Jack: You probably shouldn't have done that.

Kim: He's right. Don't call me Kimmy EVER again! Or I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them.

Rocky: Haha that's exactly what I said to him when he called me Raquel.

Cece: Oh is that why you asked me to give you the intestines when I go and kill him if he annoys me.

Rocky: Yupp.

Logan: Everybody is out to kill me! You gotta help me Jack!

Jack: Actually I'm on Kim's side. She's my best friend and I've known her longer.

Logan: Zam!

Jack POV

Zam? Zam? ZAM!? What kind of a catchphrase is that? I'm not even sure that is a real word! I'm going to ask Milton when I see him. Milton! Eddie! Jerry! Rudy! Oh shhhhhh… Don't finish that Jack. You know Kim doesn't like swearing. Kim and I are supposed to go back to the apartment. We gotta go gotta go gotta go!

Me: Kim!

Kim: What Jack?

Me: We have to go! Rudy is probably looking for us!

Kim: Oh right! Umm it was nice meeting you guys but we have to go back to our apartment! Our sensei is waiting for us.

Jack: Yeah. When should we meet up again?

Rocky: Umm how bout tomorrow after Cece and I dance on Shake it Up.

Kim: You guys are dancers? On a TV show?

Cece: Oh right we forgot to tell you whoops.

Rocky: Hey how bout you swing by tomorrow while we rehears.

Kim and I looked at each other.

Me: I don't see any problem with that. We just have to ask our sensei.

Kim: Is it alright if we bring some friends of ours?

Rocky: Yeah sure bring your friends. The more the merrier.

Kim: Awesome! Well we'll text you later if we are allowed to come. Bye!

Me: See ya! Bye Logan, Cece and Rocky.

Logan/Cece/Rocky: Bye.

Rocky POV

Me, Cece, Logan and Flynn all started to walk home. Thankfully Logan and Cece didn't argue at all. It was silent, but it wasn't the awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. We finally got to our unit. When we got to Cece, Logan and Flynn's unit, they all said bye and went in, all except for Logan.

Me: What's up Logan? Why aren't you going in?

Logan: I've been wanting to ask you something.

Me: Sure what is it?

Logan: Would you like to, you know, grab some lunch on Saturday? Just the two of us?

Me: Sure I'd love to. Where are we going?

Logan: Tell you on Saturday. Pick you up at 12?

Me: Sure just don't tell Cece or Ty about this.

Logan: Yeah sure. Well see you later Rocky.

We both stared into eachothers eyes. I got lost in his dreamy eyes. His gaze travelled to my lips and then quickly went back to my eyes. He started to lean forward and so did I. We were both so close. Our lips were only millimetres away from eachother and I could feel his hot breath on me. When our lips were about to touch Flynn opened the door and we jumped away from eachother super quickly.

Flynn: Sorry am I interrupting something?

Rocky: No you are not because we weren't doing anything.

Logan: See ya Rocky.

Logan waved to me and pushed Flynn inside, but before going in he turned around and gave me the call me sign. When the door closed I slid against it.

Logan POV

When I closed the door I slid down on it sighing. We were so close. So close! I think she wanted to kiss me as well. At least on Saturday I'll be able to make my move.

**OMG THEY ALMOST KISSED! And did you guys see Love and War it up? I did. I can't believe it! No more Logan just like that? WAAHHHH! I'm gonna miss him. But I'm sure he will be back. I just know it! Remember Juliet and Justin with Wizards and Waverly Place? Juliet became old and hobbled off into the woods but in the end she and Justin got back together again. And Good Luck Charlie: Spencer cheated on Teddy but the got together. So Logan will be back and Rogan shall prevail! I hope… Now would you excuse me I have to take a shower and start crying. Too late already balling my eyes out. I'm not gonna do my Grand Exit. Wow what a long Authors Note. The next chapter I'm going to introduce somebody new. Byyyyeeeeee…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Shake it Up or Kickin it. I only own the new character Chloe. **

**Rocky POV**

Me: Really that is great news! I can't wait. Last time we saw eachother was when she was 4.

Mum: Well she is moving into the apartment above us. Well I need to get to work. Bye Rocky have fun today.

Me: Okay bye mum.

Mum went out the door to go to work. I texted Kim and Jack asking if they wanted to meet up at Shake it Up Chicago in a few minutes.

_Kim: Sure! Jack and I would love to come. Can we bring a few friends as well?_

I texted Kim back.

_Me: Yeah sure the more the merrier. J C u there. _

Just then heard a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it. A small girl with black hair and brown eyes looked up at me innocently. Wonder who this is?

Me: Hi who are you?

Girl: I'm Chloe. I am looking for Rocky Blue.

Me: Flow?

Chloe: Rock?

Me: Flow!

Chloe: Rock!

Me: I can't believe you are finally here! You've grown so much since I last saw you. How old are you now?

Chloe: Just turned 12 and few weeks ago.

Me: Belated happy birthday. How is your first year of middle school?

Chloe: Actually it's my second year.

Me: I thought you just turned 12?

Chloe: I did. But I skipped the 2nd Grade. They moved me up to the 3rd grade.

You all are probably wondering who this is. This is Chloe my super awesome cousin. It sounds pretty typical of her to be moved up a grade. Chloe was super smart. But she wasn't the nerdy type. She was one of them I'm too cool people. You know what I mean? Like Ty. She was also really musical. Chloe can play 7 instruments: Piano, Guitar, Drums, Clarinet, Violin, bass guitar and the saxophone. Not only that, but she is an awesome singer. And rapper. She can rap determinate by Lemonade Mouth even faster than how Adam Hicks actually does it. And did I mention how super sporty she was. She has a shelf full of sports trophies, medals and awards. She also has a separate one with all her music awards as well. Last but not least, you can't be part of the Blue family without being an awesome dancer. And trust me, Chloe is even better than my brother. I'm pretty sure the only thing she doesn't know how to do is the splits and whistle. How sad.

Chloe: So are you just gonna stand there or are you going to show me places and people? Maybe even some cute boys?

Me: NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN. Chloe you are 12. Even I'm not allowed to date.

Chloe: Geez I was only joking. But seriously, show me around.

Cece: * shouts * Rocky! Get down here we are going to be late for rehearsal!

Me:" Okay! I'm coming!

Chloe: Rehearsals?

Me: Yeah. Remember I dance on Shake it Up Chicago?

Chloe: Oh right!

Me: After we dance Cece and I were going to meet up with a few friends. Wanna come with?

Chloe: Do I really need to answer that?

I chuckled.

Me: C'mon let's go.

Chloe and I headed down the fire escaped.

-Line Break-

Cece: There you are! What took you so long?

Me: Sorry ! The one-eyed pigeon was there again! **(Anybody remember that? What episode is that from?) **You know how much it freaks me out!

Cece: Well c'mon we don't wanna be late! Wait a minute? Who's that?

I looked over at Chloe who was just coming down the Fire Escape.

Chloe: Don't you remember me Big C?

Cece: Flow!

Cece ran over to Chloe and tackled her to the ground giving her a bonecrushing hug. I cringed when I heard a big thud.

Chloe: I missed you too now GET OFF OF ME!

Well at least she was fine.

Cece: Sorry I just missed you! You've grown so big!  
Flynn: What's all the racket down here? Can't a boy get his sleep!

Cece: Flynn go back to bed we don't want you here.

Flynn: I'll have you know that I am not and I repeat NOT 8 years old anymore! I am already 12 thank you very much!

Cece: And Rocky and I are very close to turning 17 so beat it pipsqueak!

Flynn: No point I'm already hungry. Make me breakfast.

Cece: Well Rocky and I have to go because we are almost late so here is the cereal and here is the milk. I know you can't reach it yet because you are too small.

Flynn: Well so are you!

Cece: Well I'm tall enough to actually reach the cereal and milk! Here let me get the bowl and spoon for you as well seeing as you can't reach them as well!

Flynn: I can reach the bowl and spoon thank you very much! You better get to your little dance show or else you will be late!

Cece: You can't tell me what to do!

Flynn: Watch me!

The two started arguing really loud that the whole neighborhood could probably hear them.

Me: C'mon Chloe let's go.

Chloe: What about Cece?

Me: I left her while they were arguing before and she was fine.

Chloe: Okay sure.

Me: Bye Cece!

Cece: Bye! * to Flynn * You know what your problem is?

Flynn: That I can hear the words coming out of your mouth!

~Line Break~

Kim POV

Whoa! How did we end up here? Right in front of a building where they video a TV show called Shake it up Chicago. Jack is going to arrive in a bit while Rudy, Jerry and Milton were all at the hotel sleeping in. They didn't want to wake up early apparently. They told me that at freakin' 10:15. Inside I heard music playing. It was my favourite song.

Me: Oh yeah! This is my jam! **(Sorry I just had to include that I love how she says it.) **

I start dancing to the music. People that were passing by stopped and stared at me, watching me dance. I know, I'm just that good. Whenever I dance people always stare at me and stop the music because I'm just that good. "Kim are you alright? Do you have a squirrel in your pants? That happened to Cece once when we came here" a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Rocky standing there giving me the same face everyone gives me when I dance.

Me: Hey Rocky! I don't have a squirrel in my pants why would you say that?

I heard Rocky mumble something. But I decided to ignore it. Probably because of the fact that she was jealous of how good of a dancer I was.

Me: So where is Cece?

Rocky: At home arguing with her brother.

Me: Logan?

Rocky: No her younger brother Flynn.

I suddenly notice a figure next to her. She was small and had dark skin like Rocky. Her hair was black and she wore a shiny purple and gray jacket with black and pink pants. (Photo on profile.)

Me: Who is your friend?

Rocky: This is my cousin Chloe. She just moved here.

I let out a scream. Someone had grabbed me by the waist and started twirling me around. Guess who the person whispered into my ear. I instantly knew who it was.

Me: JACK PUT ME DOWN! NOW!

Jack quickly put me down saying sorry again and again.

Jack: Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Will you forgive me?

Me: I was only kidding Jack. I can't stay angry at you for long anyway.

Jack: Is it because I am just so good looking?

Me: What? No! It's because you're my best friend.

Jack: Uh huh. You know I still don't believe that you don't have a crush on me.

Me: Well I don't, so think what ever you want to think because I don't have a crush on you.

_Yeah I love you that's why I don't have a crush on you.  
_**Shut up conscience! Out of the times you could pop up you decide to pop up now,  
**_I'm back! And I'm here to stay.  
_**_Well can you at least go on a holiday for a bit? Buh-bye!_**

Jack: *singing * Kim has a crush on me, Kim has a crush on me woohoo!

Me: Well you seem pretty excited about it.

Jack: What? No I'm not! I'm just teasing you.

Me: Mhmm. **(Remember in Ricky Weaver when Jack said he wasn't jealous and Kim was like, Mhmm. Well imagine her doing that.)**

I walked away from Jack into the studio. When I was in Rocky whispered in my ear.

Rocky: You two. Couple of the year.

Then she ran onto the stage before I could do anything. I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

Jack: Why so depressed Kimmy?

Me: I just feel so sad because… I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it.

I started to fake cry. I can't believe Jack actually believed I was crying.

Jack: It's okay. You can tell me. You know you can trust me and that I will always be there for you.

Me: Well it's just that, ummm, I'm depressed because… you're going to die.

Jack: How do you know that Kimmy?

Me: Because, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR CALLING ME KIMMY!

Jack started running and he locked himself in the boys bathroom. Haha that seemed to get rid of him.

~Line break~

WOW! Rocky and Cece are such great dancers! Cece arrived 10 minutes late for rehearsal. Her excuse for being late was that she had some "family problems". If arguing with her brother about being small means family problem then yes that would have hit the bullseye Rocky had murmured to me when Cece told Ty that. Rehearsals were over and we decided to meet up at Crusty's in a bit. Jack and I decided to bring Jerry, Milton and Rudy with us to introduce them to Rocky and Cece.

**Tada Tada Tada! I am watching Lab Rats. Sorry for not updating. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got 9 freakin reviews! Record woohoo! Ooooh. Lab Rats is finished! I'm watching Shake it Up now! Oh and on a completely unrelated note. Okay maybe it is a bit related but whatever. Disney just had to ruin all of the couples. Austin and Ally aren't together anymore after like one episode. Gunther left so no more GeCe, and of course don't forget Rogan.**

**But anyway as an apology for not updating I might update again tonight. I almost finished the next chapter woohoo!**

**Buh-Bye!  
Kimmy is out!  
KA-BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM!  
Don't mess with the Jack…  
You probably shouldn't have done that…  
Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee…**

** -Shelly **


	6. Chapter 6

**What it do mah fellow readers? So I have something really important to tell you. School is starting tomorrow WAHHH! I might not be able to update as quickly as I did before so I'm really sorry. :( But here are some other good fanfictions to read if you want some Rogan fluff and things. Taking Chances, Adapting and What If. I am in LOOOVVVVEEEE with What If. I freakin love the authour. It's really funny. i recommend you read them just don't stop reading mine :) I'm in a really good mood today because one of my awesome reviewers told me that Logan might come back on Shake it Up woohoo! I also saw that he might be added as a main character in season 4. Fingers crossed. But I am also in a really bad mood because I lost my phone and my parents will be really angry when they find out. You see I we just went on a 2 hour trip to stay somewhere called Tamar Valley in Tasmania (Yes I live in Tassie) and I left it in the room we are staying in so now I don't know what to do anybody have any ideas.** **Well anyway onto the shoutouts:**

**Purplekatz402: That's aigh't with me. :) So here is the next chappie for ya. Oh yeah and my name isn't Shelly. I know weird that I'm signing all my things with Shelly but I don't know I just don't want to use my real name. I don't know why I told you that but I guess you guys have a right to know.  
TheBoSs: I was in a bad mood but after reading what you said I am in an extremely happy mood! :) The whole dinner I was singing "he's coming  
****ba-ack, he's coming ba-ack." Mum and dad was asking me who and I'm just like Logan so Rogan shall prevail! Mum knew what I was talking about because she is super awesome and loves Disney almost as much as I do. So I would watch episodes and show them to her. She is in love with Leo Howard. But not that kind of "love" but like she is inspired and stuff blah blah blah. But keep on reading and here is the next update. **

**Shelly: So Kim, remember last time you were going to tell me who you liked.  
Kim: Yeah?  
Shelly: Well can you tell me now? Because everyone is away today.  
Kim: Fine. I'll tell you who I like. But that is if you say the disclaimer first.  
Shelly: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for Chloe. NOW TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE!  
****Kim: I don't think he feels the same way though.  
****Shelly: Just freakin' tell me and stop stalling!  
****Kim: I like... *mumbles*  
****Shelly: What did you say?  
****Kim: I like... Jack Brewer...  
****Shelly: I KNEW IT! YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!  
****Kim: Keep your voice down someone could hear you!  
****Shelly: There's noone here.  
****Kim: Whatever. Wanna grab a falafel?  
****Shelly: Sure. Kim likes Jack woohoo!  
****Little did they know, two 12 year olds were in the background listening, plotting on how to get Jack and Kim together.  
(to be continued)**

**Now onto the ze story...**

**Chapter 6**

Me: So Chloe what do you think of Chicago so far?

Chloe: I like it. Nice and big.

Me: So how long are you staying?

Chloe: Well I was going to come here for a karate tournament. So I was supposed to stay here for three weeks. But my dad had to find a level 2 hospital and it was either here or Australia. Of course we chose here because of you.

Me: Wait I didn't know you did karate.

Chloe: Yeah I started when I was 4 and a half so you wouldn't have known.

Me: I know some people who are going to be joining in the karate tournament. Of course they are 15 years old.

Chloe: I'm a black belt so I will be competing against other black belts. There is a chance I might compete with your friend. What belt is she?

Me: He. He is a black belt.

Chloe: Oh so I won't be competing against him.

We arrived at Crusty's and Logan and Cece was already there sitting in a booth arguing.

Me: Hey look there's Logan and Cece.

Chloe: Who's he?

Cece: My evil step-brother Logan.  
Me: They don't really get along well.

Chloe: Well I can see that.

Me: Logan! Cece:

Chloe: Awww you said the boy's name before you said Cece's.

Me: What's wrong with that?

Chloe: Nothing. Oh nothing. You know back where I came from they called me the love doctor. They also called me the rapper, and the dancer, the performer, the musically talented person, the karate girl, the tomboy, the super fast runner, the stripper…

Me: What!? The Stripper!?

Chloe: Don't ask. I'll explain later.

Me: And I thought you were innocent. You're so small and cute, you are so innocent looking.

Chloe: Well big news flash Rocky! I'm not that kinda girl.

Logan: Hey Rocky!

Cece: Rocky get over here before I start strangling Logan.

Logan: Well not before I strangle you!

Me: Guys cut It out! I have someone to introduce to you. This is my little cousin Chloe.

Logan: Well hey there! You are so cute!

Chloe: By the way I'm not 5 I am freakin 12!

Logan: Yup! She's your cousin.

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

I playfully slapped Logan on the arm.

Logan: Ow! What was that for?

Chloe: I see you haven't changed a bit Cecelia, still very small.

Logan: Haha! I love this kid already.

Chloe: Too bad I don't love you back. But I think I know someone who might.

She winked at Logan, causing both of us to blush. I hope Cece didn't see that. Oh good she's occupied. What she staring at? I turn around just in time to see Jack and Kim with a few friends behind them. I saw a very scrawny nerd-like person with red hair, a tall Latino who looked awfully familiar and a short man who looked as tall as Cece. But he had to be at least 20+ years old.

Me: Hey guys! Glad you could make it! I was just introducing my cousin. Everybody this is Chloe.

Kim: Hi Chloe! Well this is Milton, Jerry and Rudy. Rudy is our sensei.

Jerry: What it do girl? I'm Jerry. And before you ask I'm single. Whoo!

Jerry started dancing and he was pretty good. He was decent enough. Maybe with enough training he will be good one day.

Milton: Don't worry about him. He's always like that. I'm Milton.

Me: My name is Rocky. Nice to meet you.

Milton: Rocky. I like rocks. Did you know that, metamorphic rocks rarely have fossils and may react with acid, they rarely have holes or openings and may have bent or curved foliation. Metamorphic rocks are normally made of mineral crystals of various sizes and may be composed of only one mineral. Also…

Jerry: Yes that's great! Really interesting. Sorry about him. He's a nerd.

Cece: Well Rocky is pretty smart herself anyway. Right Rocky?

Me: Umm yeah. I guess

Cece: C'mon Rocky stop being modest and start bragging.

Logan: Or she can be modest. Modest is fine with me. I find modest people very attractive.

He winked at me. I had to try really hard not to blush. I looked at Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry and Rudy and told them to come sit down. It was a booth with an extended table, with 5 chairs. Jack and Kim both sat on one side of the booth, how cute. Next to Jack was Jerry then Milton and Rudy was sitting at the end of the table On the other side it was Cece, Chloe, Me then Logan. I was trying not to blush furiously at how close our chairs were. Just then Flynn walked into Crusty's with Georgia and Jeremy.

Flynn: You're having a party? Without me!

Flynn ran up to us and sat on my lap.

Me: Um Flynn what are you doing?

Flynn: What does it look like? I'm joining the party!

Me: Then why are you, um you know, sitting on my LAP!

Flynn: I'm having an adventure! **(Anybody Remember that?)**

Me: If you want an adventure sit on Cece's lap. You might not even survive that adventure.

Flynn: I'm fine on your lap.

Logan: Here Flynn come sit on my lap.

Logan flashed a smile at me and I blushed furiously. Calm yourself down Rocky. Don't get in the moment. Say something Rocky. Say something.

Me: Um thanks.

Logan smiled even more before saying your welcome and winking at me.

Logan: I know how heavy Flynn is and I knew that you wouldn't enjoy eating with him on your lap. Trust me he weighs as much as a hippo.

Say something funny Rocky. C'mon just think of something.

Me: Haha yeah (something lame) **(Sorry I can't think of anything good to say. If you have something lame she can say PM me and I'll probably add it into story later. )**

Logan: Okayyyy…

I'm an idiot. Seriously? That's the best thing I came up with. Might as well change the subject.

Me: So Jack and Logan, you guys know what the story is behind you two?

Jack: Well I did some research last night,

Milton: Actually I did some research. You and Kim were just sitting in front of the TV eating leftover pizza.

Jack: Yeah but I turned on the computer.

Cece: Enough with the jibber-jabber just tell us what you found out!

Milton: Well it turns out that Jack and Logan are…

**Ooooooh… Cliffie. Mah first cliffie. **

**What's gonna happen next? Are Jack and Logan related or is it just one big coincidence. And where is all that Rogan and Kick fluff? Or will it be Kogan and Rick fluff? And what about Cece's love life? Don't forget about Chloe. What's she going to do? And the most important question of all: Why did they call Chloe "The Stripper" back where she came from? Okay maybe that's not the most important question but I know you are all curious. Find out next time on: When two worlds collide. **

**Now an a/n by me isn't complete without a grand exit is it?**

**Buh-Bye!  
Kimmy is out!  
KA-BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM!  
Don't mess with the Jack…  
You probably shouldn't have done that.  
ZAM!  
Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee...**

** -Shelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Bay-bees! There will be a very big A/N at the bottom. **

**_Previously on Shelly's really cool disclaimers..._**

_**Kim: I like... Jack Brewer...  
****Shelly: I KNEW IT! YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH ON JACK!  
****Kim: Keep your voice down someone could hear you!  
****Shelly: There's noone here.  
****Kim: Whatever. Wanna grab a falafel?  
****Shelly: Sure. Kim likes Jack woohoo!  
****Little did they know, two 12 year olds were in the background listening, plotting on how to get Jack and Kim together.  
**_**  
Chloe: Flynn! We have to get Kim and Jack together!  
****Flynn: Yeah I was thinking the same thing.  
****Chloe: So what's the plan?  
****Flynn: I'll tell you if you do the disclaimer because Shelly forgot to do it today.  
****Chloe: Disclaimer: Shelly doesn't own any of the characters here except for me!  
****Flynn: Okay... here's the plan. *whispers in ear*  
****Chloe: Good plan.  
****They high five and they notice how close their faces are together...  
**** (to be continued)**

Chapter 7

_Previously on Two Worlds Collide:_

_Me: So Jack and Logan, you guys know what the story is behind you two?_

_Jack: Well I did some research last night,_

_Milton: Actually I did some research. You and Kim were just sitting in front of the TV eating leftover pizza. _

_Jack: Yeah but I turned on the computer. _

_Milton: My hero…_

_Cece: Enough with the jibber-jabber just tell us what you found out!_

_Milton: Well it turns out that Jack and Logan are…_

Present:

Cece POV

The scrawny nerd was about to tell us about Jack and Logan when someone ran into Crusty's interrupting us all.

Tinka: Guys! I have the greatest news ever!

Me: Tinka! We were about to find out whether Jack and Logan are related or not!

Tinka: Sorry it's just that Gunther is coming back!

Me: Really! That's great news! Gunther is coming back!

I stood up from my seat and started jumping around squealing "Gunther is coming back! Gunther is coming back woohoo!" I then noticed that everybody was staring at me.

Me: What? It's been awhile since we last saw him. Aren't you guys excited as well?

Flynn: We are excited just not as much as you are.

Rocky: No need to deny it _Cecelia_. We all know that you have a little crush on Tinka's twin brother.

Me: Whaaaaat? No I don't! Where'd you get that idea from? I do not like Gunther!

Okay so that was a complete lie. I may or may not have a little crush on Gunther but what's wrong with that? We've known eachother for a long time. But seriously, Gunther is really weird but you would probably develop a crush on him as well if you saw him.

Everybody: Mhmm.

Kim: I have no idea who this Gunther person is but even I can tell you like him.

Jack, Milton, Jerry and Rudy all nodded in approval.

Cece: Well all of you can think whatever you want to because I do not have a crush on Tinka's twin brother.

I crossed my arms and huffed looking the other way.

Rocky: So when is Gunther arriving?

Tinka: Tonight.

Chloe: Well I can't wait to meet my the guy my cousin's best friend has a crush on.

She then winked at me. Everyone else seemed to smirk in approval. That seemed to get to me.

Cece: I've told you this a million times already! I DO NOT LIKE GUNTHER!

Chloe: Okay okay. Wait a few more weeks.

With that she stood up and walked away.

Flynn: Where are you going Chloe?

Chloe: Bathroom. I need to pee.

Jack: Yeah me too. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Anybody else need to go?

Jerry, Milton, Rudy and Kim all nodded in approval.

Me: I guess I'll go as well. You gonna come Rocky?

Rocky: No I'll stay here and look after everyone's bags and things.

Logan: I'll stay as well.

Me: Okay see you guys in a bit.

I walked off but then I remembered something. I ran back to Rocky and Logan.

Me: And remember, NO KISSING.

Rocky: Wouldn't dream of it.

Me: Promise.

Rocky: Promise.

That seemed to be enough for me.

Me: Okay see you guys later then.

Rocky POV

After Cece left Logan and I just sat there awkwardly staring at anywhere but eachother. My gaze rested on Jeremy and Georgia eating at a separate table on the other side of the room.

Logan: You realize you were the one that promised not me?

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Logan didn't say anything at all. He just smirked at me.  
Logan: You know for someone who comes second place at the academic decathlon all the time you aren't really that bright when it comes to stuff like this aren't you?  
I started thinking awhile. Logan just looked at me with this mischevious grin on his face. What did I promise Cece? Oh right that I wouldn't… oohhh… I get it now.

Me: Logan! That is disgusting!

Logan: Took you awhile. :)

~Line Break~

**(This is going to be the biggest ****line break ever. I am skipping to after Jack's Karate Tournament. Only because I don't really know much about karate and those punching and kicking terms so yeah. Sorry for those who were looking forward to his tournament.) **

**Kim POV**

Woohoo! I am still pumped about yesterday! Jack won the tournament! I am so happy for him! He gets to represent America now in the Senior World Championships. Now that he is 16 he isn't competing in the Junior Championships anymore. **(I don't know if that is real but it's for the sake of the story.) **I suddenly got a text from Rocky.

From: Rocky  
Hey Kimster how are you today?

From: Kim  
To: Rocky  
Yeah I'm good how are you?

From: Rocky  
To: Kim  
Yeah I'm good as well. Listen I was wondering if you and your friends would like to go camping with us?

From: Kim  
To: Rocky  
Yeah I think I can go let me just ask my friends.

I knocked on Jack's bedroom door. He didn't respond. I checked if the door was unlocked and it was. He wasn't in his room. I heard the sound of someone brushing their teeth (Jack had an electric toothbrush). I came to the conclusion that he was in the bathroom. What I saw when I opened the door shocked me.  
**  
You enjoyed looking at it did you?  
**No I didn't SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!  
**Like that's going to stop me.  
**Vamoose!

Back to what I was saying before, when I opened the door I saw Jack... shirtless. And boy did he have a sexy as body! He had a six-pac for crying out loud! I stood there gaping at his body only to remember that I was staring. I suddenly looked away blushing.  
Jack: Like what you see?  
Me: NO!  
Jack: I know you did.  
Me: No I didn't. It's just that you had something on you...  
Jack: And what was it, a six-pac?  
Me: Maybe… But that isn't what I came here for. Rocky asked if we'd like to go camping with her and some friends on Sunday. Would you like to go? Because I'm only going if you are.  
Jack: Yeah ok it should be fun. They seem to be some really nice girls anyway.  
Me: Cool. I'm gonna go ask the others. You wanna hang out after?  
Jack: Yeah okay. I'm gonna go change.  
I blushed.  
Me: See you.

I bolted out the door and knocked on Milton's room. Jerry was inside with Milton arguing over something stupid which I didn't really care about. I asked them if they wanted to come and Milton said he couldn't because he and Rudy had to work on something but Jerry said he'd love to go. And apparently, and I quote, Cece is hot yo! Those two seem perfect for eachother. Dumb and both love to dance. I went to tell Rudy that me, Jack and Jerry were going to go on a camp later on.

~Line Break~

Jack and I walked around Chicago for a bit after that. We stopped by Crusty's and got some pizza. It was pretty awkward because Deuce thought we were on a date. Jack and I both spit out our water leaving both of us drenched. So we decided to take our pizza to go. On the way out we passed by a building where a girl was climbing down the fire escape and into a window. _Weird _I thought. We both decided to ask Rocky and Cece if they were doing anything. I texted them. Rocky texted back saying that she was already at Cece's place and she said that it would be fine if they came up and hung out for a bit. When she gave the address we found out that we were already in front of the building.

Jack POV

Me and Kim arrived at Cece's apartment and knocked on the door. Flynn and Chloe answered the door.  
Chloe: Hey you two! Flynn and I were just talking about you guys.  
Me: What about?  
Flynn: Well we were saying that you to make...  
Chloe elbowed him in the ribs and Flynn groaned in pain.  
Chloe: What he means is, you two are really awesome and he wants to hang out with you more.  
Flynn: I do?  
Chloe: Yes! You do!  
Flynn: Oh right! Yes I do.  
Kim and I looked at Rocky and Cece asking for an explanation and they just shrugged.  
Rocky: They're 12 years old, what do you expect?

Kim and I walked passed the two kids who were now arguing over something and greeted Rocky and Cece.  
Kim: Hey guys! How you going?  
Cece: We're great! So excited about the camp. Rocky and I were going to go shopping tomorrow for some clothes but apparently she has something else that is more important than her best friend's needs. I asked her what it was but she wouldn't say!  
I snuck a glance at Rocky and she just stood there uneasily. I could tell she was hiding something. I might ask her later on. I decided to help her and change the subject.  
Me: Cece you could go shopping with Kim and I. We aren't doing anything tomorrow anyway Kim isn't that right?  
Kim: Yeah I guess that would be fun.  
Cece's face lit up.  
Cece: Cool! Thanks so much guys! You probably are better best friends there than Mrs Victoria's Secret over there.  
Rocky: I told you it's family business! Kim can I talk to you for a sec?  
Kim: Um yeah sure what AAHHH!  
She couldn't finish her sentence because Rocky quickly pulled her away. Wonder what she wants to talk about?

Kim POV

Rocky quickly pulled me into a Cece's bedroom. I knew because written in big bold letters on her door "Cece's Bedroom KEEP OUT ESPECIALLY YOU LOGAN!"  
Me: Are you sure we're allowed in here Rocky it's Cece bedroom?  
Rocky: I'm her best friend of course I am.  
Me: So what you want to talk about?  
Rocky: You promise me you won't tell anyone?  
Me: I promise. But what about Jack?  
Rocky: I guess you can as long as he doesn't tell anyone.  
Me: I'm sure he won't. So what is your secret?  
Rocky: You know Logan right?  
Me: Yeh?  
Rocky: I'm going on a date with him tomorrow.  
Me: What! That's awesome! Why am I have to keep this a secret?  
Rocky: He and Cece don't really get along and my brother Ty doesn't really approve of him as well. Cece is my best friend and she would get really angry if she found out, so would ty.  
Kim: Okay. So what does this have to do with me?  
Rocky: I was wondering of you could help me by distracting Cece and Ty and get me ready for the date. You know, clothes, make-up, hair that kind of stuff?  
Kim: Of course! I'm in!  
Rocky: Thanks so much! You are the best!  
She hugged me really tight and I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
Me: Okay okay. Can you please let go of me? I can't breathe and if you suffocate me, I won't be able to help you tomorrow.  
Rocky: Right. Sorry. I really like Logan so I was just really excited.  
Me: I know how you feel about liking a guy a lot.  
Rocky: Who do you like?  
Me: Promise me you won't tell?  
Rocky: It's Jack isn't it?  
Me: How'd you know? I mean... whhaaaat? Pfft no.  
Rocky: Hey Jack!  
I got so nervous that I quickly ran over and flipped Rocky onto the bed. She groaned in pain.  
Kim: Oh my God! Rocky I'm so sorry. It's just stupid reflexes you know?  
Rocky: It's okay, I probably shouldn't have done that anyway.  
I quickly went to help her up but tripped and fell on top of her. We both groaned in pain. We suddenly heard a gasp in the doorway. I turned around and saw Cece and Jack standing there with their mouths open and with their hands covering Chloe and Flynn's eyes. It must've been weird seeing their two best friends on top of each other on a bed.  
Me/Rocky: It's not what it looks like!

**Ooooohhh... What's going to happen next? Next chapter will mostly be Logan and Rocky's date. If anybody has ideas of what could happen review or PM me what you think. And I am so mean not telling you if Logan and Jack are related or not. On another note though, I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a week! I am such a meanie! I had so much homework this week and then we went on a trip where there was no freakin wifi at all. But thank you to everyone who reviewed. I might update again somewhere on Friday, Saturday or Sunday it depends. I have NAPLAN coming up this week (for those of you that don't know what that is then it's basically this exam kids all over Australia take every 2 years starting from Grade 3). Thanks again for reading and reviewing. And check out my one-shot: True love is found in... Comas?  
****  
Shoutouts: Purplekatz402, Guest for 5/8/13, Guest for 5/7/13, Doffles and Mint Pepper  
****  
Special Shoutouts:  
****Midnightsuntellsastory: I'm glad you love my story! Just what exactly do you mean when you say: _Please make love? _;) If you know what I mean?  
****Meek77: Thanks very much! That really means a lot! Please don't die! I updated so that you could live. :)  
****Doffles: Hey hey hey! You finally read my story Soph. Now review. Or else I shall kill you. I know where you live. And I knew it was you when you listed your review with my name because you are the only person I know who knows my name, knows about this story and likes shake it up and ****kicking it. Now don't forget to review! :) See ya around. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing.**

**Don't forget to read, review and favourite. ****And check out my one-shot: True love is found in... Comas? It's about Rogan.**

******I'm gonna do this thing where I have either a song of the day, fanfic of the day, line of the day... basically anything that I think is really awesome. Today I am doing a song.**

******Song of the day: Rocketship by Shane Harper (I wonder if anyone knows who he is?)**

******Byyyyyyyyeeeeee  
-Shelly (That's me!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! OMG! I AM SO HAPPY! Today is probably one of my favourite days. First of all, my one shot True Love is Found in Comas? made it onto the Shake it Up Wiki! I am so happy! Thank you to whoever did that! Anyways I want to get this story on the wiki that is my goal (hint hint), Zendaya got yet another perfect 30 in DWTS and this has to be the best exams I've had in years! I love NAPLAN! Only for this year though... the first exam I had was language conventions. I was to first one to finish and the next person finished only when I finished double checking my paper, TWICE! And then like ten minutes later my teacher's just like you are now halfway through the test and me and the other person that finished looked at each other like WTF! So I started writing this chapter for you. Of course I couldn't use my computer so instead I wrote it in a notebook and copied onto the computer later. But the thing I am super pumped about was the essay we had to write for the exam. Usually that is my least favourite part but what I had to do was pick someone who I admire and write why he/she should get a heroism award. The person I chose was... LEO HOWARD! I had so much fun! Basically I got to write 5 paragraphs on how much i love LEO HOWARD! It was the best! So basically best day ever!  
Anyway I was in Chinese and one of my awesome reviewers gave me an awesome idea. And another one gave me an awesome idea that I will use in a few chapters. Or towards the end it depends. So I got excited and started typing it in English which was my next class. I was supposed to do an essay on whether too much toys were being spent on games but I was just so excited so I decided to write this chapter anyway. Enjoy! Lemme just do my supah awesome disclaimer first.**

**But first things first, I would like to dedicate this chapter to doffles, midnightsuntellsastory and guest for 14/5/13 (I'm pretty sure that's you Soph I'm not sure). Meek77 I will have a chapter that I will dedicate to you later. I wouldn't have been able to do this chapter without them. They were the ones that gave me the idea. **

**Welcome to Shelly's Really Cool Disclaimers:**

**Recap: Chloe and Flynn were spying on Shelly and Kim and they found out that Kim had a crush on Jack. They are now planning to get them together and when they high fived they didn't notice how close their faces were...  
Chlynn (My pairing name for Chloe and Flynn): Both start to lean in.  
_Meanwhile with Shelly and Kim  
_Shelly: Oh Dammit I forgot my wallet and my phone. One sec I'm gonna go back to get it.  
Kim: I'll come with you.  
*They both walk back and notice two shadows behind a wall. They cautiously walk up to it. Behind the wall they see Chloe and Flynn about to kiss*  
Shelly: Oh...  
Kim: My...  
Shelly: Freakin...  
Kim: God!  
Kim/Shelly: FLYNN AND CHLOE WHAT THE beeeep ARE YOU DOING?!  
*Chloe and Flynn jump away from each other.*  
Chloe: Nothing! Please don't kill me! I'll do the disclaimer for you!  
Disclaimer: Shelly ****doesn't own any of us except for me.  
Shelly: I won't kill you then. But I can still kill Flynn.  
Flynn: NOO!  
Chloe: You can't he has to do something important.  
Shelly: What?  
Chloe: *Whispers their plan to get Jack and Kim together in her ear.*  
Shelly: Fine! I wont kill him. But I'm telling Rocky and Cece.  
Flynn/Chloe: NO!  
Shelly: Don't worry I'm not that mean. I was talking about the plan.  
Kim: What plan?  
Shelly/Chlynn: NOTHING!  
Kim: I feel so left out! *Flips them all*  
Shelly/Chlynn: *Lying on the floor groaning in pain*  
**

**Onto the story**

Rocky POV  
Well then... awk-ward...This must be a very disturbing sight for them all. Their two girl friends, lying on top of each other, groaning...it doesn't help that we're on a bed.

Cece: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HAVING SEX! ON MY BED!  
Kim: We can explain!  
Jack: You got 30 seconds.  
Chloe: Before I puke...  
Me: Okay, you see...  
Flynn: Turkey meat.  
Me: What?  
Flynn: It's what we had for lunch.  
Chloe: And what you're about to see come out of Flynn's mouth.  
These two are so made for each other. Finishing each other's sentences. They look so cute together.  
Jack: 20 seconds...  
Shit I forgot.  
Me: I was telling Kim something, she got made and she flipped me onto my bed.  
Jack: So that explains why you were on your bed. Then why was Kim on top of you?  
Me: What you jealous?  
Jack blushed. So many adorable couples right in front of me! I seriously need to get Jack and Kim and Chloe and Flynn together, even if Chloe is my cousin and Flynn is my best friend's brother. **Logan is you best friend's step-brother and that ain't stopping you. **SHUT UP! Why are consciences so annoying. **Because... **Because what? **I'm awesome and you're not. **Anyway what did you mean when you said that ain't stopping you. **Nothing. You're a smart girl. You'll find out. We'll discuss this later. Right now you are getting weird looks. **What do you mean? I looked at Kick,Chlynn and Cece. Haha I just made some couple names. Anyway they were actually giving me weird looks.  
Me: What? Haven't you seen somebody zone out before?  
Kim: Anyway... I was walking over to help Rocky up and I tripped on this.  
Kim picked up something that looked like a notebook. That said diary on the cover. And if it was in Cece's room, near her bed then. OH MY GOD! CECELIA AMBER JONES HAS A DIARY!  
Me: *snort* Cece you have a diary?  
Cece: What? Pfft no! That's not mine. That's ummmm... Flynn's.  
Kim: So you don't care if we read it?  
Cece: No! Don't read it!  
I smirked.  
Me: Why?  
Cece: Pfft. Because... Flynn might you know...  
Me: Actually no we don't know.  
Cece: Well... Flynn might get upset. Right Flynn?  
Flynn: No I'm fine if they read it. Go ahead. Open up _MY _diary which somehow ended up in Cece's room.  
Kim went to open it but Cece quickly snatched it off of her and ran away.  
Jack: I'm guessing that is hers.  
Kim, Chlynn and I all laughed.  
Jack: So anyway what did you want to talk to Kim about?  
Kim shot me a death glare and mouthed to me: DON'T YOU DARE.  
Me: You know Logan right?  
Jack: Are you kidding?  
Me: Sorry. Anyway he ummm askedmeoutonadate.  
Jack: What you say?  
Me: Loganaskedmeonadate.  
Jack/Chlynn: WHat?  
Kim: LOGAN ASKED ROCKY ON A DATE!  
Jack/Chlynn: Oooohhhhh.  
Kim: She wants me to help her get ready and distract Cece while she is on her date. She would never approve of Rocky and Logan dating.  
Chloe: Ty wouldn't either. You are going to be in big trouble missy when he finds out and I'm not saving your sorry ass yet again.  
Flynn: Damn right you are!  
They high fived.  
I swear these two will be the death of me. They're even cuter than Jack and Kim.  
Me: Yupppp. So I was wondering if you guys would like to help me.  
Chlynn looked at each other.  
Chlynn: We're in!  
Kim: What about you Jack?  
Jack: If you're in, then I'm in.  
It's like watching the cutest love story ever. The two cutest couples in the world are standing right here in front of me.

~Line Break~

Chloe POV  
The plan is coming into action, Flynn and I will accompany Logan and Rocky on the date but we will be around making sure that if Ty comes we will warn them and they could hide. Jack and Kim are going to take Cece around to places. I don't really know where they are going but I'm going to text them where Rocky and Logan's date is so that they can get as far away as possible.

Rocky POV  
I am so excited for this date, the clothes I am wearing is the cutest thing ever. It has swag, sexiness and yet it's not revealing. (Photo on profile) I hope Logan likes it. I really like Logan so I hope I don't mess up this date. I just hope everything goes to planned. I got a text. Logan was outside waiting for me._ This is it. He's here. Here goes nothing. _I looked at Chloe and Flynn. They both nodded. Time to distract Ty. We all walked outside revealing Ty and Tinka watching a chick flick.  
Me: Ty? You watch Chick flicks?  
Ty: Yes I do now go away! This is my favourite part.  
Tinka: I know me too. Back when I was a little girl my Grandmama...  
That was when I zoned out. I couldn't bear to listen to what she wanted to talk about.  
Chloe: Anyway... Ty, Rocky is going to take me and Flynn out and we're going to go around doing some random things.  
Ty: Knock yourself out.  
Flynn: I'm too handsome to be knocked out.  
Chloe: Flynn baby he didn't actually mean it.  
Flynn: You just called me baby.  
Chloe: No I didn't.  
Flynn: Yes you did. I know, I'm irresistable.  
Chloe: I must've called you baby because you are a very big one.  
Flynn: Just admit it. Chloe has a little crush.  
Chloe: Okay okay you caught me, I do have a crush... on Ross Lynch.  
Flynn: What do you see in that guy anyway?  
Chloe: Better things than I see in you.  
Flynn: You wanna do this right now?  
Chloe: Oh I wanna do this right now!  
Flynn: Well I'm not going to hold back.  
Chloe: I don't want to hold back. You know what you are a *some guys starts drilling in the background*... AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!  
Flynn: ME TOO!  
Me: Guys! Stop it!  
Tynka: No! This is more interesting than the chick flick we are watching.  
Me: Well we have to go because we are going to be late.  
Ty: For what?  
Me/Chlynn: BYE!  
We all ran out the door. When I arrived at the bottom Logan was waiting for me.  
Logan: Zam! You look WOW!  
I blushed really hard. I can feel all the blood rush to my cheeks.  
Logan: Wait? What are Chloe and Flynn doing here.  
Me: I'll explain on the way. But don't worry it will be like they aren't even here.  
Chloe: Yeah we're going to walk in front of you so if things get M rated then we won't be able to see. So anyways where are you going.  
Logan: Well ummmm... it's nothing fancy unfortunately but Crusty's.  
Me: Awwww Logan you didn't have to take me to a fancy restaurant. I'm happy as long as I'm with you.  
Flynn: Okay okay! Let's go before you see what I had for breakfast.  
Chloe: Same here.  
Me: How come you two always do the same things?  
Flynn: Duh? We're best friends!  
Chloe: Uh huh.  
Me: *mumbles* not for long...  
Chloe: What was that?  
Me: nothing! C'mon let's go.

~Line Break~  
Chloe POV  
Flynn and I watched as Rocky and Logan were laughing with each other sitting on the same side of the booth. Everything was going well. The two were really enjoying each other's company. Deuce thinks that they are here because they are planning a surprise for Ty. Everything is going well. I suddenly feel somebody pinch me.  
Me: Ow! What is your problem Flynn?  
He didn't say anything. He just pointed to the stairs. There walking down it was the one and only... Ty. As well as Tinka.  
Me: What should we do?  
Flynn: I don't know?  
Me: Go distract them I have an idea.  
Flynn: How?  
Me: I don't know just make them have their backs to us until I give you the signal.  
Flynn: Okay.  
He ran off to Ty and Tinka. He looked really cute when he was worried. Ugh! Now is not the time Chloe!

Rocky POV  
I was having such a great time with Logan. This is the best thing that has happened to me in ages. Either than Chloe coming over. Apparently he's into badminton. I hate badminton. But I have to admit he would look pretty cute in a headband.  
Logan: Rocky can I ask you something?  
Me: Yeah?  
Logan: I know it probably is a bit too soon and Cece would never approve but, would you like too be...  
Chloe: Guys! Ty is here! Logan you need to hide!  
Logan just looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.  
Chloe: Was I interrupting something?  
Me: Kinda.  
Chloe: Sorry. But you really need to go Logan. Come with me.  
With that she walked away with him. I wonder what he was going to ask me. It's something that Cece wouldn't approve of. **Duh? He was going to ask you to be his girlfriend. **Oh great! Yipee my conscience is back. But seriously you really think so? **Mmhmm. Complete this sentence. Rocky, would you like to be my... **Eeeeeppppp! The guy I like was going to ask me to be his girlfriend! I started telling my conscience all about how happy I was but she already disappeared. They come when you don't want them to be there and they go when you want them to be there. A few minutes later, Chloe came back with Flynn. They both sat on the same side of the booth. How adorable.  
Me: Where's Logan?  
Chlynn: Bathroom.  
Me: Ooohhh. What was Ty doing here anyway. I thought he was watching chick flicks?  
Flynn: He came to get some pizza with Tinka.  
Chloe: In other words ther're on a date.  
Oooooooh. Ty and Tinka. I'm going to give them a couple name. What about... Tynka? Yeah. Tynka. I like the sound of that.  
Flynn: They're going to be here awhile so why don't you have you date somewhere else?  
Me: Good idea.  
Chloe: C'mon Flynn. We're going to distract Ty and Tinka while Rocky gets Logan. Wait for us outside Rocks.  
Me: Mmmkay.  
I went to the boys washroom to fetch Logan. I knocked on the door.  
Me: Logan? You there? It's me.  
The door opened and out emerged an annoyed looking Logan.  
Me: Are you annoyed with me?  
Logan: No I'm not annoyed with you! Just somebody else...  
I suddenly got a text from Chloe.  
Me: Hold on one sec.  
(_Italics: Chloe **BOLD: ROCKY)  
**__Where r u guys?  
**On our way.  
**Well hurry up! Flynn is running out of ideas! He's starting to eat their pizza!  
**Ok we're coming.**_

Me: Logan we have to go.  
We both walked outside of Crusty's passing by Chloe and Flynn distracting Tinka and Ty and I had to admit they were doing a pretty good job. I texted Chloe telling her that we were outside. A few seconds later she and Flynn came out.  
Me: I'm sorry Logan.  
Logan: For what?  
Me: For a really bad date.  
Logan: I'm actually having a really fun time. I'm with you so it's alright.  
He smiled and my stomach did a big flip.  
Me: Awww Logan you're too sweet.  
Logan: Besides, I'm having a fun time snooping around. I feel like a spy.  
Flynn: You can continue your love fest in a bit can you please just wait for the young and innocent children to get away first.  
Chloe: Took the words right out of my mouth.  
We started walking back to my apartment when Logan stopped.  
Me: What's wrong Logan?  
I followed his gaze to a sign that said "Chicago Aquarium Grand Opening."  
Logan: You wanna go there to continue our date?  
Me: Let's go.  
Me, Logan and Chlynn headed to the Aquarium.

_Meanwhile with Jack, Kim and Cece.  
Noone POV  
_Jack: Ugh! I am so tired of shopping.  
Cece: Fine then what do you want to do?  
Kim: Why don't we go to the new Aquarium that's opening up?  
Jack: Yeah that's a good idea.  
Cece: Fine. Let's go.  
The three of them headed to the Aquarium.  
**I'm back! At the top of my game. Dance for my life and that ain't gonna change. *instrumental* That's a wrap.  
****I love that song. Anyway. What's going to happen next. Oooooh. Find out on the next chapter for: When Two Worlds Collide.**

**-Shelly (That's me!)  
Byyyyyyeeeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am back woohoo! Anyways I'd just like to point something out. The first half of the story will be focusing more on SIU couples while the second half will be more of Kickin it. So sorry for you Kick fans you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer. On to the Awesome Disclaimer.  
****Chloe: Actually Shelly is a going to be performing tonight in a choir and she has to practice. Right Shelly?  
Shelly: I can still do an awesome disclaimer.  
Flynn: Go and prepare Shelly Chloe and I will handle this.  
Shelly: Okay but keep it PG  
Chlynn: EW!  
Flynn: Shelly doesn't own any of the characters from Shake It Up,  
Chloe: Or Kickin it.  
Flynn: Yeah so don't take her story down for copyright issues.  
Chloe: I'm the only person Shelly owns.  
Shelly: *creepily pops her head up from behind a table* So I control your life mwahahaha.  
Chloe: *Runs to Flynn and hugs him because she is scared*  
Flynn: *hugs back*  
Shelly: *to herself* I knew it would work *snaps picture* Now onto the story. *singing* La la la la la la la  
Rocky/Cece/Logan/Jack/Kim: We're still on air Shelly.  
Shelly: Right. Awkward...**

Chloe POV  
We made it to The Aquarium and it was so cool! **(****A/N I'm going to let you imagine up your dream aquarium.) **I feel like I'm forgetting to do something. Anyway the first thing we went to was the glass lane and all over the place there were fish, whales, squid and all these other things. It was the coolest thing ever. I looked around and I noticed something missing. I might ask Rocky... wait, where is she? Ohhhh. That's what is missing...  
Me: Yo Flynn?  
Flynn: What?  
Me: WHERE IS ROCKY AND LOGAN?!  
He looked around.  
Flynn: Oh no!  
Me: Uh huh.  
Flynn: What do we do?  
Me: Look for them of course! Duh?  
Flynn's mouth made an O shape.  
Flynn: Right ok. Why don't you text them?  
Me: Good idea.  
I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Rocky asking where she was. When I pressed send, a few seconds later I felt a buzz i my pocket. I put my hand in and took out what buzzed, it was Rocky's phone.  
Me: Flynn?  
Flynn: Yup?  
Me: We have a major problem.  
I showed him Rocky's phone. His eyes went wide.  
Flynn: What do we do what do we do?  
Me: I don't know!  
We started to run around searching for "the runaways' as Flynn called them. Where was Rocky and Logan?

Kim POV  
Jack, Cece and I arrived at The Aquarium.  
Jack: Wow! This is actually bigger than I thought it would be.  
Cece: Totally.  
Me: So where do you want to go first?  
Cece: Let's go to that place where there's glass all around you and fish are swimming around.  
Me: Alright let's go.  
We made it to the glass hallway and looked around. It was so big and so awesome. I looked to the end of the hallway and saw two figures running around like headless chickens with worried expressions. Poor kids, probably got lost.. I decided to go and help them. I looked over at Jack and Cece. Jack was admiring the fish while Cece was talking to some guy that looked a lot like Tinka. I beckoned Jack over and he came.  
Me: Hey Jack who's the guy?  
Jack: Tinka's twin brother Gunther.  
Me: Oh. So that's the famous Gunther. Cece totally likes him.  
Jack: My thoughts exactly.  
Me: Anyway those two kids over there look like they are lost and I'm gonna go help them.  
Jack: Okay sure. Stay safe.  
I gave him a seriously? look. He just smiled and shrugged. I walked closer to the two kids only to realise that they weren't just any kids. It was Chloe and Flynn! So if Chloe and Flynn are here then that means... Oh no! Rocky and Logan are here as well! I stormed off towards them.  
Me: Why didn't you tell me that Rocky and Logan were coming here!? I thought you guys were at Crusty's?  
Chloe: Kim thank goodness you're here. We lost Rocky and Logan and we are trying to find them.  
Me: Oh. Well that is pretty bad. But still... ANSWER MY QUESTION!  
Chloe: We were at Crusty's but then Ty and Tinka came so we went somewhere else.  
Flynn: We just forgot to text you. Wait, is Cece here too?  
Me: Nu duh genius?  
Chloe: Uh oh.  
Flynn: You said it.  
Me: What are we going to do?  
I can't believe I just asked that question. Especially to two 12 year olds? Kimberly Anne Crawford... you are losing your touch.  
Chloe: Help us find them duh?  
I was expecting something more mean. But then again she is Rocky's cousin and Rocky is well... Rocky. Speaking of Rocky...  
Me: Alright let's go.  
We all ran off.  
_Meanwhile with Rocky and Logan  
_**Nobody POV  
**Rocky: THis is really fun Logan.  
Logan: Yeah. It didn't really turn out that well in the beginning but I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
Rocky: Wait a minute... something's missing.  
Logan: ...  
Rocky: ...  
Logan: Where is Chloe and Flynn?  
Rocky: We must've lost them along the way. No need to worry I'll just text Chloe.  
SHe put her hand in her pocket to take out her phone realising it wasn't there.  
Rocky: Oh...  
Logan: What do you mean oh? Please tell me that's a happy oh.  
Rocky: I'm afraid not. Chloe has my phone.  
Logan: Well now is a very good time to start panicking.  
Rocky: How am I going to explain this to mum?  
Logan: Don't worry we'll find them. Listen Rocky. I meant to ask you something before but we got interrupted.  
Rocky started to get excited.  
Rocky: Yeah? What is it?  
Logan took a deep breath.  
Logan: Will you be my girlfriend?  
**  
****Finished. Find out what happens on the next chapter of When Two Worlds Collide. Haha just kidding I'm not that mean.**

Rocky: Yes yes yes! A million times yes!  
Logan smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Rocky threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes. Rocky got lost in Logan's chocolate brown eyes. Logan got lost in her strawberry scent. And her eyes of course. They both leaned in not breaking eye contact. Logan's arms snaked around Rocky's waist. They leaned in more and more until they were only millimetres apart. Not being able to hold it in anymore Logan closed the gap. The kiss was soft but passionate and they both enjoyed it. They stayed in that position for a long time.  
_Meanwhile with Cece_ _and Gunther  
_Cece was in a really happy mood. Gunther, her mortal enemy, nemesis (either than Logan) and her crush just came back from "The Old Country". Yes Cece Jones liked Gunther Hessenheffer. She sighed and look at the shark tank. The sharks did kind of freak her out. She looked through the glass and saw someone else standing on the other. When she looked closer she realised it was her best friend Rocky. She was doing something. What was she doing? Is she? No... EW! Rocky was kissing someone. Wait a minute Rocky was kissing someone. CECE's BEST FRIEND WAS KISSING SOMEONE! She desperately wanted to know who it was. She didn't care who because whoever her friend likes and whoever makes her happy, Cece likes him immediately. But she couldn't see who it was because a big shark was in the way. Go away shark! Cece thought. As if on cue it moved away leaving a full view of who her best friend was kissing. The one person in the world she hated the most. Why him! Rocky was kissing none other than... Logan Hunter. Cece waited for Rocky to push him away, disgusted. She waited for her to slap him in the face. But nothing. Cece pulled put her phone angrily and texted Rocky.  
To: Rocky  
From: Cece

WHY THE FUCK IS MY BEST FRIEND KISSING MY STEP-BROTHER/EVIL NEMESIS?!

_Over with Chloe, Flynn and Kim  
_Kim: Where in the world are those two?  
Flynn: I don't know. I just hope Cece hasn't found them yet.  
Chloe: I wouldn't get your hopes up.  
Chloe showed them the text that Rocky's phone received. **(A/N She knows Rocky's passcode. Why? I don't really know...) **  
Everybody gasped. One thing ran through their minds. What's for dinner tonight? Okay two things...

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen? Nobody knows what will happen. Oh wait! I do! No I will not tell you! Mwahahaha I'm evil. The camp is coming up so it will be a little bit awkward. Will Cece tell Ty? Who knows? Either than me? I don't know what's going to happen. Seriously I don't. Someone give me some ideas. Anyway see you later. I have to prepare for choir. **

**Thing of the day: Fine China - Chris Brown (Ever since I heard this song when Zendaya danced to it on DWTS it's been stuck in my head. Also SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! She made it to the finals and she got a perfect 30 in hip hop woohoo! Anyway my exams are finished woohoo! See you guys around. VALDAYA FOREVER!  
-Shelly (That's me!)  
Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. This chapter sucks. I have to say so myself. This is just a little filler I guess. Or maybe not. I'm in a bad mood you see because I just got lectured by my mum. Don't take it the wrong way she is awesome but still. She can be a pain sometimes. Here is you chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Chloe.  
IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM.**

Flynn POV

Me: This is bad. This is bad!  
Chloe: Calm ya farm now Flynn.  
Me: How can I be calm. Cece saw Rocky and Logan! Even worse she saw them freakin kissing!  
Kim: Well stay calm. Maybe this will work out?  
Chloe: Ty is going to kill Logan once he finds out.  
Me: Yeah. That's totally going to calm me down. My sister's best friend's brother is going to kill my favourite sibling!  
Kim: Look we'll just explain that it was like part of a play or something and that we were practicing.  
Chloe: Actually that might work.  
Me: Cece is pretty dumb anyway.  
Kim: Alright ask Cece where she is so that we know where they are.  
Chloe took out her phone and texted Cece.  
Me: What you say?  
Chloe showed me the text.

To: Cece  
From: Chloe  
Don't worry Cece it's not what it looks like. We were practicing for a play and Rocky and Logan both got the lead. They were just practicing the kissing scene. Where abouts are you? We will explain.

Cece texted back a little bit later.

To: Chloe  
From: Cece

By the sharks. I hope you are telling the truth. I can't have my best friend kissing my STEP-BROTHER! I hate Logan so much!

Me: Their by the sharks let's go.

_Meanwhile with Rocky and Logan  
_

Both pull away from the kiss and smile at eachother.

**Logan POV**

Zam! She is a great kisser. I'm so happy she's my girlfriend. Rocky Blue is Logan Hunter's girlfriend. That sounds so nice. Rocky Hunter. Has a nice ring to it. **Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down. You're only 16. **Correction! I am 16 and three quarters. My birthday is in exactly three months. **Who cares? **I do and I'm pretty sure my girlfriend will. **That is if she's still your girlfriend in three months time. **Look I would never hurt Rocky so I'm sure we will still be together. **I'm sure you two wouldn't hurt each other but what about Cece and Ty? Ever thought about that? **Shit. I forgot about them What have I gotten us into? **Mhmm.  
**Rocky: Logan?  
Me: Yeah babe?  
Rocky: What about Cece and Ty?  
Wow! Great minds think alike!  
Me: I was wondering the same thing sweetie.  
Rocky: Should we tell them?  
Me: Yes but when we are ready.  
She nodded. God she looked so cute when she nods. Well she looks cute doing anything at all anyway so yeah. We were about to kiss again when Kim, Chloe and Flynn burst in through the door.  
Kim: Great we found you guys!  
Flynn: We have really bad news!  
Chloe: Cece saw you two kissing!  
Me/Rocky: What!?  
Kim: We told her that you were just practicing for a play.  
Rocky and I started asking them a million questions and they explained what happened.  
Chloe: So you guys were practicing a school play got it?  
Me/Rocky: Yep.  
Flynn: Wait what's the play gonna be called?  
Kim: What about that Shakespeare play? What's it called again?  
Rocky: Romeo and Juliet?  
Kim: Yeah that's the one!  
Me: Sounds good to me.  
As if on cue Cece burst in the door.  
Cece: Alright I'm going to need an explanation right now and right now just finished so you aren't talking quick enough. Spill.  
Chloe: We are having a school play at my school.  
Flynn: Romeo and Juliet...  
Chloe: Yeah it's Romeo and Juliet and those characters are being played by two kids from your school.  
Rocky: I'm playing Juliet.  
Everyone looked at me.  
Everyone: ...  
Rocky elbowed me in the ribs.  
Me: Ow!  
She gave me a death glare.  
Me: Oh right I'm Romeo.  
Cece: Well... um that doesn't really sound believable.  
Everyone held their breath.  
Cece: I mean, why did they let Logan get a part and not me? I mean I am a better actress than him.  
**(A/N Let's all pretend that Rocky is a very good actress. Even if in the show she is actually a really bad one.)**  
We all gave a sigh of relief.  
Cece: So you guys aren't going out or anything? Just to make sure. I mean I would die if you two went out.  
Me/Rocky: No.  
Me: We aren't going out.  
Rocky: Yeah. I don't even like beanie boy over there.  
That pretty much stung. Even if I knew she didn't mean it I just didn't like the fact she called me beanie boy.  
Me: Anyway we should probably get back to practicing. Bye!  
Kim: Wait a minute, where's Jack?

~Line Break~

Jack POV  
Where was everybody? I've lost Kim and Cece. I even lost Gunther for crying out loud! But I am the awesome Jack so I'm sure that I will find them. I might go back to my apartment and wait for them. Or maybe I could go back to my apartment, tell Rudy that if they come asking for me that I will be at Rocky and Cece's apartment. Yeah that's a good idea.

~Line Break~  
**(Line Break is like my favourite phrase when it comes to writing stories. Like seriously, whoever invented that I would give them a hug right. That is if they are still alive... I might hug their grave then. Or maybe not, I don't like cemetery's, they creep me out. Especially the cats. Has anyone watched Girl Vs Monster? Cause if you did remember the scene at the beginning in the cemetery? Anyway I'm a lazy writer so that's why I like Line Breaks... I might be boring you right now so ummm, on to the story.)**

Alright here I am waiting at Rocky and Cece's apartment. Well, Cece's apartment, I don't know where Rocky lives. Well I do but like not the room number and stuff. Anyway I knock on the door of Cece's apartment. Georgia, the cop that Kim and I talked to, opened the door.  
Me: Hi Georgia!  
Georgia: Hi Logan! I thought you were out skateboarding?  
She thought I was Logan. How funny. I laughed.  
Me: Actually I'm...  
Georgia: Whatever. Help me cook dinner.  
I sighed. I might as well help her cook dinner. Cece, Rocky, Flynn and Logan all told me that her cooking really sucks. Apparently she burnt green beans. I mean how hard is it to burn green peas? Since I was a pretty good cook myself, I helped her make pasta.

**Yeah I know. It's pretty boring. But don't worry the next chapter should be better. I am having a huge writers block and that English Essay that I haven't been doing because I was busy writing up chapters for you, is due tomorrow! Tomorrow I tell you! I really need to get started. I have to fix up my introduction, finish up the end of each paragraph that explains my reasons and write up the conclusion. GAHH! The Money We Spend on Toys and Games is Just Right. Who fucking cares? Why is Persuasive texts an important skill to learn in life anyway? Well here is the important thing I had to talk to you about.  
****  
There is a poll up on my profile and I need people to answer it if they want me to update.  
****Which couple should get together first?  
a) Rocky and Logan**  
**b) Chloe and Flynn**  
**c) Ty and Tinka**  
**d) Jack and Kim**  
**e) Cece and Gunther  
Note: I won't necessarily get the most popular couple together first because I have a plan in mind and I just need you guys to vote so I can see which couple you like the best.**

**Thanks for reading and be sure to read the next chapter for When Two Worlds Collide!**

**Song of the Day: Swag it Out by Zendaya (I'm pretty sure I already did this as a song of the day but whatevs. You'll understand why I chose this song in the thing of the day.)  
Thing of the day: #SWAG **

**IDK why but I found myself saying that like a bajillion times today. I'm just like to my friend, Z-SWAG SWAGGERED ALL THE WAY TO THE FINALS OF DWTS BABY! #SWAG MUCH! She's says to me WTF is wrong with you? and I'm like, that's why you love. Then we do our handshake. That's why she's my freakin best friend. She kinda understands what the fuck I am talking about and half doesn't. You know what I mean? But that's one of the reasons why I love her to pieces. Anyway see you guys and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR ZENDAYA ON DANCING WITH THE STARS! I know you want her to win as much as I do. SO VOTE! I copied this off a website on how to vote for her. **

There are four convenient ways for you to keep **Zendaya** and Val dancing. You can vote for **Zendaya**and Val by **phone 1-800-868-3406**, **text message (AT&T customers only) 3406** or simply go onto the DWTS page on ABC .com You can also vote on Facebook.**  
Byyyyyeeeeee  
-Shelly (That's me! My internet name.)**


	11. AN NOT A CHAPTER!

**Chloe: Hey guys...  
Flynn: Sorry if you thought this was an update.  
Kim: For those of you who watch Dancing With The Stars do not read this unless you want a spoiler alert or you already know who won.  
Jack: Shelly is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very depressed, angry, aggravated, mad, exasperated, annoyed and ummmm...  
Shelly: *Sobbing in the background* You *sniff* forgot *sniff* h-h-h-heartbroken...WAHHHH!  
Cece: You see, her favourite on dancing with the stars, Zendaya, didn't win...  
Chloe: She really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hates Kellie Pickler because she stole the title from Zendaya.  
Flynn: Sorry to all you people who were a fan of Kellie, we don't mean to offend you it's just that Shelly LOOVVVEEESS Zendaya so much and she is her biggest role model so she is just upset.  
Kim: Anyway Shelly promises that she will update as soon as she gets over her depression.  
Shelly: *shouts in the background* Which will be never! *starts sobbing all over again*  
Rocky: Awwwww Shelly... I'm sure she isn't worth crying over. Here show me one of her dances. Which one is your favourite.  
Shelly: *sniffs* Her Contemporary in week one, her jive in week two, her Argentine Tango in week 5, her Foxtrot in week 8, her Salsa trio in week 8 as well, her hip hop in week 9 and her cha cha and Supersize freestyle in week ten (the finals).  
Rocky: Okay just show me like two videos or something.  
Shelly: Okay, I'll show you Contemporary, hip hop and salsa.  
*After watching the videos*  
Shelly: WAAHHHH! She so deserved to win! Don't you think?  
Rocky: Yeah totally, but she looks really familiar... like someone that I know.  
Shelly: I wonder who?  
Everyone: Hmmmmm  
*Logan walks in*  
Logan: Whoa! Who's that really hot chick on the computer?  
Shelly: My role model Zendaya.  
Logan: Zam she is hot! How old is she?  
Rocky: *hits him*  
Logan: OW! What was that for?  
Rocky: Ummmm... gotta go bye!  
Logan: That was weird... oh! Wait Rocky!  
Everyone (except for Shelly): Ummmmm...  
Shelly: *Starts crying***


	12. chapter 11

**No Freakin Way! I got over 2,000 views in this story! I am so happy. Thank you guys so much. This chapter I am going to skip to the camp. And for all of you Rogan shippers that is about to read this chapter. Please don't kill me! Don't worry. I have something planned. Anyway, I guess I am sorta over my depression. I'm still super super super depressed but I'm still able to concentrate on other stuff now. Thank you all for your words of encouragement. I especially like this one. I was freakin laughing and wetting myself. She said: _I am with you shelly I hate kellie. She needs to go fuck her self. I wish I can just break into her house and steal it from her. Zendaya deveres it not kellie. I hate her so much I just want to kill her but I won't because I won't  
get to finish my story though but still I hate her. -.-_  
Thank you so much for whoever said that! I don't really remember your username though sowwy... Anyway here are some shoutouts: All of these comments made me laugh, agree or print a picture of Kellie and throw darts at her. Okay in my head but still anyway these people are awesome and funny: Midnightsuntellsastory, Meek77, Purplekatz402, rockyb9870 and xxxShiningStar23xxx. Okay onto the** story.

Logan POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, the birds singing and the sky bluer than ever. Okay I am probably exaggerating a bit but seriously I am so happy. I change into a some jeans and a t-shirt. Ah. What beanie should I choose today. I'm going to choose my happy beanie, because I'm in a happy mood. Putting it on my head I crawled out the window, onto the fire escape to visit my girlfriend, Rocky. Ah that sounds so nice. Rocky is my girlfriend Rocky is my girlfriend Rocky is m girlfriend. That is not going to get old. Climbing up the fire escape I look through her window. She is wearing blue PJs with clouds, planes and the word Je t'aime on it. **(That means I Love You in French for those that don't know.)** I knock on her window. She opened one eye and looked out her window. She smiled at me. Her smile is the second most beautiful thing in the world. Duh? The most beautiful thing in the world is her. What did you think? Selena Gomez. Well she is pretty hot but Rocky is even more beautiful than her. Anyway she walked to the window and pulled it up.

Me: Morning beautiful.  
She blushed. Rocky looked cute whenever she did that. I better make her do that more.  
Rocky: Morning.  
Me: How was your sleep?  
Rocky: Good.  
Me: Was it because you dreamed of me?  
She blushed again.  
Rocky: What? No! Pfft why would you say that?  
Me: Wait, you actually did dream of me? I was only joking babe.  
Rocky: Oh... right...  
I laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
Rocky: So what you doing here so early?  
Me: What do you mean it's only...  
I looked at my watch.  
Me: 8:15. Wow it actually is really early. But it never is too early for me to visit my girlfriend.  
Rocky: Keep your voice down! Ty might here you.  
Me: Relax sweetie. Anyway I just wanted to say hi because I missed you.  
Rocky: You woke me up on Saturday morning, at 8:15 just to say hi?  
Me: Kinda, but still... I just wanted to talk to you about, you know, Ty and Cece... And well, everyone else. But mostly them...  
Rocky: Funny I was just thinking the same thing last night.  
Me: Well great minds think alike do they. Especially when those two minds are boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Rocky blushed. God she looked so adorable when she did that! How did I get so lucky?  
Me: Anyway, when do you think we should tell them?  
Rocky: I don't know but I can't stand to lie to my best friend. I've never lied to her about something this big before. I have lied to her mind you but it wasn't anything huge. You know stuff like "Yes Cece you're hair looks great today."  
Me: Well we'll tell them as soon as we can okay. But what if they don't approve and you know, break us up. I can't stand the thought of losing you.  
Rocky: D'awwwww Logan. You are so sweet.  
Me: Puh-lease, sweet is my middle name.  
Rocky: I thought skater boy was?  
Me: Well I changed it because of you.  
Rocky: Stop it!  
Me: Stop what?  
Rocky: Making me want to kiss you.  
Me: Then I will keep on doing it until you do kiss me... wait, what am I doing exactly?  
Rocky: Being such a sweet heart.  
Me: I'm sure you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right?  
Rocky: You have no idea.  
She grabbed my shirt and kissed me fiercely. I never knew she could be this aggressive. I put my hands around her waist and her arm flew around my neck. The window sill was hurting but I would be an idiot to stop wouldn't I. Suddenly we heard knocking on the door.  
Ty: Hey Rocky you awake?  
Rocky stared at me wide eyed.  
Me: I'm gonna go see you later babe.  
I kissed her on the cheek and climbed down the fire escape. Climbing into my window, I hear footsteps and my doorknob turning. I quickly put my hands on the window to pretend I was opening it.  
Cece: Dang it! You're awake!  
Me: Good morning Cece. Isn't it a beautiful day?  
Cece: You called me Cece.  
Me: Well duh? It's your name.  
Cece: But you call me Sissy.  
Me: Well it's a beautiful day today and I'm in a very very very very good mood. The sun is shining and the birds are singing.  
Cece: Scooter, it looks like it's about to rain. You can't even see the sun.  
Me: Well I'm sure it is shining but it's hiding behind the clouds.  
I walked up to her and bopped her on the nose.  
Cece: You are acting really suspicious. And I'm going to find out why.  
Me: Whatever makes you happy.  
Cece: Exactly! You are being so suspicious! You want me to be happy!  
Me: Can't a step-brother be nice to his step-sister?  
Cece: Unless it is you and me! We are never nice to each other! We hate each others guts.  
Me: My dear step-sister I am in a very good mood today. Now I am going to the toilet.  
Cece stood there shocked.

Cece POV

Logan is acting really suspicious. And I am going to find out what is happening. Right here, right now. Actually I'm going to pack for the camp. We are leaving tonight at 3. Yeah I'll go do that now.

_Meanwhile with the karate people... basically Jack, Kim, Rudy, Jerry and Milton._

Kim POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. Ugh! It's 8:15. Too early. But since I'm already awake I might start packing for the camp tonight. I go to my closet to get my bag when I realise that it was in Jack's room.  
Me: Ugh! Seriously?  
I walk into Jack's room only to find him playing on a guitar.  
Me: Hey Jack!  
Jack: Oh hi Kim!  
Jack suddenly ran and hid his guitar under his bed.  
Me: I never knew that you played the guitar.  
Jack: Hehe, yeah I do. I haven't told anyone yet. You are the only one that knows.  
Me: Well you are really good. Why are you keeping it a secret?  
Jack: I'm saving it up for something...  
Before I could ask him why, he quickly interrupted me.  
Jack: So why did you want to speak to me?  
Me: My suitcase is here and I want to pack for tonight.  
Jack: Oh right okay. I can help you pack if you want.  
Me: Cool! I would love that.  
I smiled and bit my lip. The two of us went to my room and started packing. After few minutes we heard a knock on my door.  
Milton: Kim? Is Jack in there with you? I need to tell him something.  
Me: Yeah he is. Come in.  
The door opened to reveal Milton and his nerdy get-up. Oh Milton.  
Milton: What was Jack doing in your room anyway?  
He started to wiggle his eyebrows.  
Me/Jack: Ew!/packing...  
Jack: Oh I get it now. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?  
Miton: I just remembered that you never found out about you and Logan.  
Jack: Oh yeah are we related?  
Milton: Better. You guys are long lost twins...

_Back with SIU_

Logan POV

Ahh. Nothing better than a nice poo in the morning. Sorry... a bit too much information? Anyway I walked into the living room and sprawled across the couch and started thinking about Rocky. Rocky Rocky Rocky is my girlfriend. She is so pretty and cute. Speaking of the angel. Get it? Cause people say speaking of the devil but I changed it to Angel because Rocky is like one... No? Okay whatever. Anyway where was I? Oh yes. Rocky my girlfriend, ah I will never get tired of that, walked through the window.  
Rocky: Hey hey hey!  
Cece: Morning Raquel...  
Rocky: Okay, you called me by my full name which either means you are sad, angry or are up to something. And seeing that you are concentrating very hard on Logan makes me think that you are up to something.  
No response.  
Rocky: Cece?  
Still nothing.  
Rocky: Cece?  
I'm pretty sure I could here some crickets starting to chirp.  
Rocky: CECELIA AMBER JONES!  
Cece: Cream cheese!  
Rocky: What?  
Cece: Sorry.  
rocky: No but seriously. You are up to something.  
Cece: Yeh I am. Logan is acting really suspicious today and I'm trying to find out why.  
Rocky: What he do?  
Cece: You probably aren't going to believe this but this morning, Logan... called me... CECE!  
Rocky: What? Why would he call you that seeing as it's YOUR NAME?  
Cece: IKR.  
Rocky: Huh?  
Cece: I know right.  
Rocky: Oh. So that's it? He called you your own name and now he's very suspicious.  
Cece: Not only that, but he also said he wanted me to be happy. He wanted me to be HAPPY! ME!  
Rocky: That's not weird... who am I kidding that does seem pretty suspicious.  
Me: Zam! Who's side are you on?  
Cece: By the way Rocky when is your play?  
Rocky: What play?  
I mentally face palmed. Seriously Rocky?  
Me: You know, Romeo and Juliet. The one that Cece caught us practicing the KISSING scene yesterday.  
Rocky: Ohhhh. Right yeah. I forgot. Yeah what about it?  
Cece: When is the premier night?  
Rocky: T-t-t-t-th-th-th-the p-priemier night?  
Cece: Yeah. When are you guys going to perform the play?  
Rocky: Umm uh you know, in a few months time.  
Cece: And when exactly is a few months time?  
Rocky: August, um, August, when is it again? Um August 6? Yes August 6 that's it!** (Shoutout to whoever knows why I chose that date. Here's a hint: someone's birthday...)  
**Cece: Okayyyy... Anyway I'm going to go watch it.  
Rocky: No! You can't watch it!  
Cece: Why?  
Rocky: Because... it uh um, it got cancelled?  
Cece: So if it got cancelled then why were you rehearsing yesterday?  
Rocky: We um, just found out this morning. I got an email saying it was cancelled. Didn't say why but it just got cancelled. Yeah that's right. The school texted me. No need to check!  
Cece: Wait I thought you said they emailed you not text.  
Rocky: What did I say?  
Cece: At the beginning you said you got an email and then you said it was a text.  
Rocky: Well we um got emailed and texted. Right Logan?**(Texted was the 2,0_69_th word of this chapter. hehe get it? yes I know I have a dirty mind.)  
**Me: Totally.  
Cece: Awww poor you Rocky, had to kiss that thing.  
Rocky: It wasn't too bad...  
Cece: Ew! That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard before! Anyway I'm going to go remind Jack, Kim and Jerry about tonight okay? See you guys later.  
With that she walked out the door. When we were positive she was gone, Rocky sat down on the couch next to me and I put my arm around her.  
Me: Finally, some alone time with my girlfriend.  
Rocky: Look Logan we need to talk,  
Me: Sure after we make out.  
I pulled her towards me and kissed her. She immediately kissed back. We made out for 2 minutes before gasping for air.  
Rocky: Damnit! This doesn't make it any easier.  
Me: What?  
Rocky: Nothing.  
Me: So whatya wanna talk about?  
Rocky took a deep breath and sighed.  
Rocky: I really really like you Logan.  
Me: And I really really like you too, your point?  
Rocky: It's just that, I don't like the fact that I have to lie straight in front of Cece's face.  
Me: What are you saying?  
Rocky: I think we should break up.  
Me: What? Please tell me you are joking Rocky!  
Rocky: I'm sorry Logan but Cece is my best friend and I don't want to jeopardise our friendship.  
I took a deep breath taking in the situation.  
Me: Whatever makes you happy then...  
Rocky: Thanks Logan. For understanding.  
Me: You know what they say, if you love something, set it free and if it doesn't come back, it never was yours in the first place.  
Rocky: I love you too Logan.  
Me: Come again?  
Rocky: You kinda just indirectly stated that you loved me.  
Me: Oh. Right. But can we stay friends?  
Rocky: Sure.  
Me: Just one last time?  
Rocky: Fine.  
After that we made out passionately until we couldn't breathe.  
Rocky: Okay. Last time.  
Me: I'm sure gonna miss that.  
Rocky: Me too.  
?: Me three.  
?: Me four.  
Rocky: Who's there?

**Dun dun dun! So there you ****have it. chapter 11. I'm really sorry for not updating quickly enough. Well I better go to sleep it's 1:30 am right now. And I know I keep on saying that the camp will be next chapter, the camp will be next chapter but then it isn't next chapter, but this time I really mean it. So stay tuned for chapter 12 for WTWC. Love you guys!**

Song of the day: Blow the System by Bella Thorne

**Thing of the day (episode): Shake It Up Made In Japan (For some reason I'm obsessed with it.  
Byyyyyyeeeeee**

Z-SWAGGER 4EVA!


	13. Chapter 12

**Last time on WTWC:  
**_Rocky: I think we should break up._  
_Me: What? Please tell me you are joking Rocky!_  
_Rocky: I'm sorry Logan but Cece is my best friend and I don't want to jeopardise our friendship._  
_I took a deep breath taking in the situation._  
_Me: Whatever makes you happy then..._  
_Rocky: Thanks Logan. For understanding..  
_...  
_Me: Oh. Right. But can we stay friends?_  
_Rocky: Sure._  
_Me: Just one last time?_  
_Rocky: Fine._  
_After that we made out passionately until we couldn't breathe._  
_Rocky: Okay. Last time._  
_Me: I'm sure gonna miss that._  
_Rocky: Me too._  
_?: Me three._  
_?: Me four._  
_Rocky: Who's there?_

Now

Rocky POV

Me: Who's there?  
?: Relax it's just us.  
Logan: Who?  
The two figures walked into the room, out of the shadows. I let out the breath I was holding when I saw who it was.  
Me: Oh it's just you guys. I got really worried then.  
Chloe: Sorry. But seriously did you guys have to break up? We went through all that yesterday for you guys to break up ten hours later.  
Flynn: Yeah! Chloe and I could've been playing video games but No-o. **(A/N a bit like Jack from Swords and Magic. "We could've stuck to the path but no-o! You knew a short cut. *grabs Eddie's fake ear and yells into it*THIS IS NOT A SHORT CUT EDDIE!" I'm getting a bit off track.)  
**I then realised something I never noticed before. Chloe and Flynn were... holding hands. **(A/N I guess it's pretty obvious who won the competition.)  
**Me: Why are you two holding hands?  
Chloe and Flynn both blushed.  
Flynn: Well, you see, Chloe and I are kinda like...  
Chloe: Flynn and I are dating...  
They both cringed and got into a defence position waiting for us to explode at them. But instead they got a whole different reaction. **(Logan and Rocky had the same reaction at the same time. But Rocky with Chloe and Logan with Flynn.)  
**Me/Logan: Great job Chloe/Flynn! You got yourself a boyfriend/girlfriend.  
Logan and I jumped up and stretched out our hands to high 5 them. They gladly accepted it.  
Logan: Since when?  
Flynn: After we helped you yesterday.  
Chloe: Yeah. Jack and Kim were the first people to find out.  
Me: Hey! I'm not your favourite cousin for nothing.  
Chloe: I know but they um, saw our conversation when we you know, first got together.  
Me: Look I don't care. Give me all the details girl please!

**(A/N For those of you that wanted to find out what happened after Kim asked where Jack was, during Logan and Rocky's date, then here is what happened.)**

Noone POV

_Flashback_

_Kim: Wait, where is Jack?_  
_Everybody looked around. Yeah, where is he?_  
_Flynn: How am I supposed to know? I'm not the person that looks exactly like him._  
_We all turned to Logan._  
_Logan: What? Just because I look like him doesn't mean I'm supposed to know where he I-i-isss._  
_Logan suddenly started flailing around like a chicken with no head. It's like he didn't have any control of his body. He stormed out the door.  
Logan: Ahhhh! Zam! What is wrong with me? _  
_Cece: Everything..._  
_Rocky: Should we chase after him?_  
_Cece: Yeah I want to see what stupid thing he's going to do._  
_She took out her phone and started recording._  
_Cece: Welcome to the second episode of Logan's epic fails!_  
**(And Amy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie came and grabbed Cece's phone pretending to host a news show. No? Okay...)  
**_Rocky stormed up to Cece and grabbed her phone turning it off._  
_Cece: Hey! I was using that._  
_She pointed her finger in Rocky's face but Rocky grabbed it and bent it._ **(Anyone remember that? In Start It Up and Made in Japan)  
**_Cece: Ow! Ow! Owie th-that hurts!_  
_Chloe: Guys we should probably go find Logan._  
_Everyone: Right._  
_They all ran off just in time to see Logan run into the building of his, Cece and Rocky's apartment. Following him, they saw Ty and Tinka sitting in the cafe next to them eating together. _  
_Kim: I thought they were at Crusty's?_  
_Flynn: Well they seemed to have moved. _  
_Ty: Hey guys! Did you see long hair run into the building like some headless chicken? _  
_Rocky: Why do you think we are chasing him? _  
_Ty: Still, he looked like an idiot. _  
_Rocky: Logan is not an idiot thank you very much! He is actually a gentleman. _  
_Ty: How do you know that? _  
_Rocky: Because he is Mmph!_  
_She didn't get to finish her sentence because Kim, Flynn and I all jumped at the same time smothering her and covering her mouth. _  
_Tinka: If that is how you Americans group hug then that is just really sad. _  
_Ty: Don't you worry Tink, they are just crazy. _  
_Kim: We are not crazy! You are the crazy one thinking we are crazy! And BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE BOOM! _  
_Ty: Then why are you sitting on top of my LITTLE SISTER!?_  
_Kim: Right sorry I forgot. _  
_They all stood up and Ty walked up to Rocky. _  
_Ty: You okay?_  
_Rocky: Since when did you care? _  
_Ty: You're my little sister. _  
_Chloe: Haha awkward cause she's taller than you. _  
_Flynn: Hey! I was about to say that! _  
_Chloe: Well I beat ya to it then. _  
_Flynn: No fair! _  
_Rocky and Ty started arguing about Ty being too overprotective and Flynn and Chloe argued about, who knows what? Kim and Cece looked at each other. _  
_Kim: Should we..._  
_Cece: We should..._  
_Kim: But don't you think..._  
_Cece: Yeah it would..._  
_Kim: Why don't we... _  
_Cece: Find Logan and Jack ourselves? Yup. _  
_Kim: Okay then let's go. Bye guys! _  
_Everyone (Except for Cece and Kim): See you later *begin arguing again* _  
_Kim and Cece walked into the elevator and pressed their designated floor number._ **(Yes I know. For some reason they knew exactly which floor Logan went to.)  
**_After a few seconds, the elevator made a dinging sound so the two walked out, only to see Logan bursting through the door of his/Cece's_ **(In my story, the wedding did happen) **apartment.  
_Logan: Whoa! Why is my body doing this to me? Wait a minute, something smells good. _  
_Kim, Cece and Logan both sniffed the air.  
Cece: Did mum, actually cook something yummy?  
Logan: I guess she did.  
Cece: Mum! I'm home!  
Logan: And so am I!  
Georgia came out and when she saw Logan she looked shocked.  
Geoegia: Hi Cece and Logan...and friend.  
Kim: I'm Kim.  
Georgia: Right. Anyway Logan I thought you were already home? Why did you change? And you just went to the bathroom. What is happening here?  
Just then there was the sound of a toilet flushing and a door closing.  
Jack: Whoo! That was very nice.  
Georgia stared at him in disbelief.  
Georgia: How did? What? But then you.. with the, and the. Wow! There goes the dynamite. Boom goes the dynamite.  
Kim: Hey! That's my line!  
Jack: Hehe Georgia. I'm not Logan, I'm Jack. I would've told you but you __didn't give me the chance.  
Georgia: Well you helped me cook a yummy dinner so who cares? Am I right?  
Everyone laughed. The door opened revealing a sweaty Jeremy.  
Georgia: Hi honey. You seem like you had a hard day at work.  
Jeremy: Yeah. I had to save a cat from the tree.  
Cece: Really?  
Jeremy: No not really, I actually had to... Jack?  
Jack: How do you know my name?  
Jeremy: It's me Jeremy. Your father.  
Jack took a deep breath, taking in the information. Logan, Kim, Cece and Georgia all watched the scene unfold, waiting in vain for his reaction.  
Jack: No. It can't be.  
Jeremy: But it is true son, I am your father. **(A/N No I was not thinking of Star Wars when I wrote that. I just did okay?)  
**Jack: But then that means, no... NO! You can't be him! You are too nice! No way! You know what? Just leave me alone!  
He fled to the door and slammed it shut, jumping straight into the elevator. Logan, Cece, Jeremy and Georgia watched in horror. Kim chased after him.  
Kim: Jack! Wait!  
She made it into the elevator just in time. **(A/N Reading back the chapters I realised that I didn't really have much KICK moments so as an apology, here is one.)  
**Kim: Jack...  
Jack: I don't want to talk about it.  
Kim: You don't have to.  
She sat down on the floor hugging her knees. Jack sat next to her.  
Jack: Look, I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready.  
Kim: It's alright Jack. But if you do want to talk to someone, you can come to me. **(If you want to cry I'll be your shoulder, if you want to... oh right, we're still on air. Sorry.)  
**Jack: Thanks Kim for being a good friend.  
They both cringed at the word friend. Kim looked up and turned her head to look at Jack only to realise that he was staring straight back at her. They both blushed but __didn't say anything, or move from the position they were in. They both stared into each others eyes having a staring contest, both of them not wanting to lose. Jack was the first to look away but only briefly as his eyes flickered to Kim's lips and then back to her eyes. Kim did the same thing. They both started to lean in, closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips were about to collide when the elevator made a dinging sound making both of them spring back away from each other. Kim hit her back on the wall. Kim: Ow!  
__Jack: Kim I'm so sorry.  
Kim: Don't worry Jack, it wasn't your fault. I was the one that jumped back.  
They both stood up and left the elevator.  
Kim: We've already been here for one week but it felt like it's only been 2 days.  
Jack: Same here. You know what they say, time goes by when you're having fun.  
__Kim: So Jack what do you want to do today?  
Jack: I don't know what do you want to do.  
Kim: Do you want to go back to The Aquarium? But this time instead of distracting some girl we could actually look at the fish themselves.  
Jack: Okay. After that you want to go to Crusty's?  
Kim bit her lip.  
Kim: Sure.  
They started to walk out. Suddenly, Kim felt something warm and soft holding onto her hands. She looked down and saw her hands intertwined with Jack's. She smiled and blushed. Just then Rocky and Ty burst through the front doors of the building.  
Rocky: Kim! Just the person I wanted to see. Please tell Ty that he is being very overprotective at very inappropriate times. Tell him that I can take care of situations myself!  
Ty: You can never be too careful. I just don't want my little sister to get hurt.  
Kim: Ty, Rocky is 16 now and she is old enough to make her own decisions. But Rocky, you should also take into account that Ty is your older brother and he really cares for you and is only looking out ya.  
Jack: Preach it girl.  
Kim: What?  
Jack: Nothing.  
Kim: So what do you guys say?  
Ty: Blondie does have a point.  
Jack: Hey! Don't call her that!  
Ty: Sorry. I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend.  
Kim: I'm not his girlfriend. Why would you think that?  
Rocky: Why don't you ask your hand who is busy having sex.  
I look down and I remember that Jack and I were holding hands.  
Kim: Oh right. That.  
Jack: Kim was only comforting me. I'm just going through a really hard time.  
Ty: What happened?  
Jack: Don't worry.  
Kim: Well we are going to head to The Aquarium see you guys soon.  
Rocky and Ty stared at the two in disbelief.  
Rocky: 20 bucks that those two are going to get together by the end of this holiday.  
Ty: 20 bucks that they get together by the end of this week.  
Rocky: You're on.  
They both shook hands.  
_With Jack and Kim

_Kim: Hey Jack? Do you hear that?  
Jack: Hmmm... sounds a bit like Chloe and Flynn.  
Kim: Wanna look?  
Jack: Okey dokie.  
The two of them walked to a wall and peered behind it. There, thumb wrestling, was Chloe and Flynn.  
Kim: 10 bucks that Chloe will win.  
Jack: You're on.  
Kim: Go Chloe!  
Jack: Go Flynn!  
Chloe: Did you hear something?  
Flynn: Nope.  
Chloe: Okay. *continues thumb wrestling*  
After a bit Chloe finally pinned Flynn's thumb down for ten seconds.  
Chloe: Yes! I win! I so win! You owe me ten bucks!  
Flynn: Rematch?  
Chloe: If that means earning ten more bucks then yes!  
They started thumb wrestling again. Jack handed Kim ten bucks.  
Kim: Thank you.  
She stuck her tongue out at him. Chloe and Flynn finally finished their wrestle and Flynn won. Kim sighed and handed Jack's ten dollars back.  
Flynn: My prize?  
Chloe: Ugh! Fine! Noone is supposed to know though okay? Rocky will kill me and so will my mum.  
Flynn: Okies.  
Chloe leaned in pecked Flynn on the lips.  
Flynn: That's not fair! That was barely a kiss. It has to be at least 5 seconds.  
Chloe: Whatever you want hair gel.  
Jack and Kim stared at each other wide eyed.  
Jack: Should we stop them?  
Kim: Hell no!  
Chloe leaned in once again and planted her lips on Flynn. After five seconds she pulled away.  
Chloe: Better?  
Flynn: Much. Chloe can I ask you something?  
Chloe: Sure whatever?  
Flynn: Will you be my girlfriend?  
Chloe: I'll think about it.  
Flynn: Really?  
Chloe: Yes.  
Flynn: Fine tell me the answer later.  
Chloe: I already gave you the answer.  
Flynn: No you didn't you said you'll think about it.  
Chloe: And then I said yes.  
Flynn: But that was after I asked really.  
Chloe: Well you should of spoken louder and clearer because I couldn't hear you.  
Flynn: Or you should get your ears checked.  
Chloe: That's not a nice way to talk to you girlfriend!  
Flynn: Well I just did!  
Chloe: Fine!  
Flynn: Fine!  
Chloe/Flynn: FINE!  
They both turned away with their arms crossed over their chest. After a few seconds they both turned back around.  
Flynn: You're too cute.  
Chloe: You are cuter.  
Jack and Kim looked at each other. Kim couldn't hold it in. The two were just too adorable. She jumped out of her hiding place and hugged them both squeezing them.  
Kim: You guys are just so adorable! Ugh!  
Chloe: How much did you see?  
Flynn: And hear.  
Jack: Since the thumb wrestle where Chloe gave you ten bucks.  
Kim: So basically we heard everything.  
Flynn: But don't tell anyone yet. We want to tell people ourselves.  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Kim: Your secret is safe with us. Until it isn't a secret anymore.  
Chloe: Thank you!  
Jack walked up to Flynn and put his hand out.  
Jack: Up top man! You got your first girlfriend and kiss before I did.  
Kim: You haven't kissed a girl let alone had a girlfriend yet.  
Jack: Yupppp. I'm waiting for someone special.  
Kim: Well I hope you find her sooner or later.  
Jack: Yeah, I could've already found her who knows? I probably just don't realise it yet.  
Kim: Sometimes the things you are looking for is just under your nose.  
Chloe: Guys? Can you wait for the innocent 12 year olds to leave before you start becoming cheesy?  
Flynn: I don't want to loose my childhood at an early age. Oh wait! I already lost it.  
Chloe: Since when?  
Flynn: When I saw Cece pretending her pillow was her crush. And then the next day I saw my mum and Jeremy making out! To make it worse, I caught Logan doing the same thing that Cece was doing the night before. MAKING OUT WITH HIS PILLOW!  
Jack: May I ask, who is Cece's crush?  
Km: And Logan's?  
Jack: What? You like Logan.  
Kim: Do you like Cece?  
Chloe: Please do not start arguing. I've heard enough of that shit today.  
Flynn: Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Cece's crush is Gunther.  
Jack: Oh right. I forgot. That was pretty obvious.  
Flynn: And I swear, Logan likes Rocky.  
Kim: That seemed pretty obvious as well why didn't I think of that? They just went on a date duh?  
Chloe: For all I know, Rocky likes him back.  
Flynn: How do you know?  
Chloe: Because I share a room with her and sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night to hear Rocky talking in her sleep about what is happening in her dream.  
Flynn: So?  
Chloe: Alright I forgot to mention what kind of dream it was. It was SEX DREAM!  
Kim: Who knew she could have a dirty mind?  
Jack: Moving SWIFTLY on from this very very very __disturbing conversation, do you guys want to go grab pizza with us?  
Chloe: I don't know? You want to Flynn?  
Flynn: Whatever you want.  
Chloe: Okay then.  
Kim: I'll text Rocky, Logan and Cece to tell them that you guys are with us.  
Flynn: Okies. Pizza here we come!  
The four of them walked off to get some pizza._

End of flashback

_Chloe: So that is how it all happened.  
Rocky: That is the cutest thing ever!  
Logan: I still can't believe my little Flynnie has a girlfriend.  
He ruffled Flynn's hair.  
Flynn: Hey! Don't ruin my hair!_

~line break~

Rocky's mum **(I forgot her name anyone know what it is?):** C'mon guys get in the car we are going to be late!  
Everybody ran into the van. The order was (from left to right), Rocky's mum and dad in the front seat, Jack and Kim in row 1, Chloe and Flynn in the row 2, Deuce and Dina in row 3 **(I kept on forgetting to add them in the story), **Ty in row 4 by himself, Jerry in row 5 with Eli (Logan's cousin) She just moved to Chicago and Logan invited her to the camp. Jerry was already hitting on her. She didn't really seem too amused by him. In back seat it was Cece, Rocky and Logan. There was spare seat next to Cece on her left but she put her bag on it. Cece didn't want to sit next to Logan and Logan didn't want to sit next to Cece but they both wanted to sit in the back seat. So Rocky sat in the middle of them. She also took it as an advantage to sit next to Logan without raising anyone's suspicions.

Cece: Hey look there are two seats left.  
Rocky: Mum. When are we going to go?  
Rocky's mum: We are just waiting for two more people.  
Rocky: Okay.  
Rocky's dad: While we are waiting, who wants to sing a road trip song?  
Everyone: No...  
Rocky's dad: If you insist.  
He took out a ukelele and started playing and singing 99 bottles. Rather out of tune might we add.  
Rocky: Ugh! Can this trip get any worse?  
Gunther: I am Gunther,  
Tinka: And I am Tinka,  
Gunther/Tinka: And we are, The Hessenheffers!  
Logan: It just did.  
Rocky's mum: Aah Gunther, Tinka. We are glad you could make it. Please, take a seat.  
Gunther: I call back seat if there is a spare spot.  
He wasn't on the bus yet so he didn't know who was sitting there.  
Tinka: I call any other seat than the back because whenever I sit there, I feel sicker than Grandmama when she...  
Everyone (except for Gunther): WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!  
Tinka: Tough crowd.  
Cece looked to her right and threw her handbag on Logan so that Gunther could sit next to her.  
Logan: Ow much.  
Cece: Hey Gunther! There's a spare seat next to me!  
Gunther looked over at Cece and smiled.  
Gunther: Okay my little cookie. I will sit next to you.  
Cece: For the last time Gunther, I AM NOT YOU'RE LITTLE COOKIE!  
Gunther: But you want to.  
Cece: Just come sit down.  
Gunther: You didn't deny it.  
Cece: This is going to be a long trip.  
Rocky's dad: You are right. It is going to be two hours long.  
Everyone: What?  
Rocky's mum: Everyone take a seat because we are about to leave.  
Tinka: Mrs Blue, there are no more seats.  
Ty: Hey Tinka! You can sit next to me. There is a spare seat here.  
Tinka: Okay.  
She merrily sat down next to him.  
Rocky: Remind me Logan that I need to get those two together.  
Logan: I though you are going to get Jack and Kim together.  
Rocky: Them too. But Ty and Tinka are really cute together.  
Logan: Okay.  
Rocky's mum: Okay off we go!  
Everyone groaned, except for Jerry. This was going to be a long trip.  
**Shit! That was my longest chapter yet! 3000+ freakin words. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it. Yay! Chloe and Flynn are together. Honestlyy does two are my favourite couple. zi have something exciting planned for the camp. Don't forget to review!  
Song of the day: Come and Get It by Selena Gomez  
Recommended episode of the day: Creative Consultant (ANT Farm) it has Zendaya in it woohoo! My favourite ANT Farm episode all because of Zendaya haha.  
Celebrity crush of the day: Davis Cleveland (Ahhh! He's so cute. Even if I am probably older than him.)**

-Shelly (That's me!) Byyyyyyeeeeeee


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey hey hey! I am back with chapter 13! This chapter I guess is kinda like the filler. Chapter 12 was probably my favourite chapter out of the whole story so far. I like totally love Chlynn don't you? I'm having this strange obsession with Davis Cleveland. He's my new celebrity crush. I am one year older than him. He's 11. Woohoo! I love boys with baby faces. I'm getting off topic ain't I? For some reason I kinda ship Flocky. I don't really know why. That's the weirdest couple I have ever shipped, Flocky.  
I haven't really done much shoutouts in the last couple of chapters and I also haven't done that weird disclaimer thing. So I will do the disclaimer thing now and then the shoutouts at the bottom.**

**Shelly's Super Awesome Disclaimer**  
**Chloe: C'mon Flynn let's get the plan under way.**  
**Flynn: I'm too tired. Let's just ****play video games.**

**Chloe: Flynn. We are going to get the plan under action, kay?  
Flynn: Ow ow ow ow ow! Okay okay let go of my ear.  
Shelly: Hey guys! What are you two up to?  
Chloe: Planning on getting Jack and Kim together.  
Shelly: Okay. But Flynn do the disclaimer first.  
Flynn: Why can't you do it?  
Shelly: Because I said so!  
Flynn: Ow! First my girlfriend then you, why is the world out to get me?  
Disclaimer: Shelly doesn't own us blah blah blah. Happy?  
Shelly: Decent enough.  
Kim: Hey guys! Watcha doin?  
Flynn: Don't rip off Isabella off Phineas and Ferb!  
Kim: I can if I want to.  
Flynn: No you can't she is awesome.  
Kim: That's it!  
Flynn: *voice gets high pitched* Why is everything purple? Going down. Going down!  
Rocky: What is going on here?  
********Shelly: Torturing Flynn.  
********Chloe: Kim kicked Flynn in the balls.  
****Rocky: Okay. Do you think you could GET ON WITH THE STORY FIRST!**

**Shelly: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  
Chloe: Tell me about it. She's been groaning all day about how much she missed her sweet little Log-AH!  
Flynn: Yay! I'm not the only one being tortured.  
*****phone rings and Shelly picks it up*  
Logan/Jack/Gunther/Tinka/Ty/Jerry/Rudy/Milton/Geor gia/Jeremy/Rocky's mum/Rocky's dad yell through the line: GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Shelly: Okay. Sheesh. It's like everyone is having their PMS. Well Flynn, Chloe and I are still to young to have that so yeah. Onto ****the story.**

Chapter 13

Kim POV  
I woke up from my nap and noticed that I was asleep on Jack. My head was on his shoulder and he had his arms around me. It felt so comfortable. I then noticed the sound of cameras clicking. I turn around and everyone on the bus is taking a picture of us.  
Me: What are you guys doing?!  
Tinka: I'm doing what Gunther is doing.  
Gunther: Well I'm doing what Cece is doing  
Cece: I'm doing what Deuce is doing.  
Deuce: I'm hiding from Dina she's out to kill me.  
Cece: Then I am doing whatever Dina is doing.  
Dina: I'm looking for Deuce so I could kill him.  
Cece: Okay I am doing what Flynn is doing.  
Flynn: I'm trying to hug Chloe.  
Cece: Then I'm doing what Chloe is doing.  
Chloe: Hurting Flynn?  
Cece: AHHH! I am doing what Logan is doing.  
Logan: I'm doing what Rocky is doing.  
Cece: Finally!  
Me: So Rocky what are you doing?  
Rocky rubbed her hands together in a circular motion and gave an evil laugh. **(A bit like in Switch it up when she is planning on killing Ty.)  
**Rocky: I am getting black mail material. Mwahahahaha Mwahahahahaha Mwahaha... Why are you guys looking at me like that?  
Me: And what exactly is blackmail material?  
Rocky: You still haven't noticed the position you are in?  
I looked down to remember that I was sleeping on Jack and he was hugging me. I quickly sprung up. Waking Jack up.  
Me: You are deleting that photo!  
Rocky: But I am not. Mwahahaha!  
Logan: Do you think you could you know, stop rubbing your hands evilly. It's creeping me out.  
Rocky: Do you want to sit next to Cece?  
Logan: No.  
Rocky: Then shut it!  
Logan: Okay mummy.  
Jack: Where's Jerry, Eli, Ty and Rocky's parents?  
Deuce: Bathroom break.  
Rocky:Knowing my family, dad is probably going to get distracted by some nature thing, mum is going to get creeped out by some weird animal and Ty might find some really "hot" girl so we are probably going to be here for about 15 to 30 minutes?  
Logan: Knowing Eli she probably found some "hot" guy and is busy flirting as well.  
Jack: And knowing Jerry he's probably... I don't know. But he will take a long time as well. Probably going to walk into a tree and have a concussion who knows?  
Everyone except for Kim stared at him in disbelief.  
Me: What? He's not the sharpest tool in the shed.  
Everyone's mouth made an O shape except for Cece. She still looked confused.  
Cece: I don't get it.  
Everyone: ...  
Gunther: Vhile ve are vaiting, who vants to have a game of tamaruth or darararare?  
Chloe: What the fuck is that shit?  
Rocky: Language Flow.  
Chloe: What? You aren't any better.  
Rocky: ... well played missy.  
Tinka: What Gunther means is, who wants to play truth or dare?  
Gunther: Sorry I just came back from the Old Country.  
Everyone chorused an approval.  
Dina: Yeah sure Deucie let's play truth or dare with them.  
Deuce: Okay baby but as long as you don't kill me.  
Dina: Why would I kill you sweetie?  
Deuce: Did you hear what you just said?  
Dina: Right. There many reasons as to why I would kill you. But still, I won't kill you when we play truth or dare.  
Deuce: Sounds good to me.  
Flynn: Who wants to go first?  
Rocky: Wait before we go on, let's make up some rules.  
Logan: I agree.  
Rocky: All the dares have to be done in this car. We aren't allowed to get out. And someone always has to keep watch to see whether mum or dad are coming because it would be awkward if they walked in and we are kissing.  
Chloe: Good point.  
Me: And if you don't do your dare, tonight when we get to the campsite, you have to walk around naked for ten minutes when Rocky's parents are asleep. Agreed?  
Jack: I really don't think that's a good idea.  
Logan: Me too twin brother.  
Gunther: I agree wiv long hair.  
Deuce: Yupppp. Same here.  
Flynn: I hate taking my clothes off before taking a shower let alone doing that!  
Me: You are either doing the dare or that is your punishment! That is final!  
All the boys: Okay mummy.  
Me: So who wants to start?

Chloe POV

After two dares I got an idea. I whispered my idea to Flynn.  
Me: Hey Flynn I have an idea.  
Flynn: What?  
Me: Let's get a couple together.  
Flynn: Whatever floats your boat.  
Me: Who should we do?  
Flynn: Well I'm really tired of Cece complaining about how much she likes Gunther so what about them?  
Me: Good idea. Should we get anyone else in the plan.  
Flynn: What about Jack, Kim, Logan and Rocky?  
Me: Great idea! And we can make a couple out of those four in the process.  
Flynn: Ew not a foursome!  
Me: You know you are an idiot right?  
Flynn: That's why you love me.  
I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.  
Rocky: Hey! You two! No PDA!  
Me: But we're playing Truth or Dare someone is bound to kiss the other.  
Rocky: PDA stands for PERSONAL display of Affection and let's say I had to kiss... I don't Deuce.  
Dina and Deuce looked at her in horror.  
Rocky: It's only an example...You'll see why. So if I did kiss him I won't be giving him any affection at all because that would just be horrible. Let alone making a Personal Display of Affection.  
Flynn: But what about if Cece had to kiss Gunther?  
Cece/Gunther: What?  
Me: Or if Jack had to kiss Kim?  
Kim: You little...  
Jack: Calm down Kimmy...  
Kim: I would've but you just called me Kimmy!  
Jack: Sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me!  
Kim: Awww... You're my best friend, I would never hurt you _Jackie...  
_Jack: This means war! Noone calls me Jackie and gets away with it!  
Kim: And noone calls me Kim and gets away with it!  
They both huffed and crossed their arms.  
Rocky: You're right Chloe. That would be PDA if they were to kiss the other.  
Jack/Kim/Cece/Gunther: WHAT?!  
Rocky: FAIL!  
Logan: Yeah, we got you. That's right we all know who you like.'  
Me: Oh you know who else would be showing PDA as well?  
Flynn: Deuce and Dina?  
Me: Yeah I guess, I forgot about them.  
Kim: You and Flynn?  
Me: I guess but if Rocky had to kiss Logan or Logan had to kiss Rocky that would be PDA right?  
Rocky: I hope we are sharing cabins tonight so I could strangle you to death!  
Logan: Rocky I kinda agree with Chloe.  
Rocky: You're lucky my brother isn't here because then he'd kill you.  
Cece: But I'm here...  
Logan: Shit...  
Jack: You're in trouble twin brother.  
Tinka: Vhile everyone is fighting I get to sit here and watch because you ain't got nothin on me! There's no boys left on this van.  
Just then Ty walked in and me and Flynn started laughing. Jack and Kim saw him as well and they started laughing. Rocky and Logan joined in after that and soon enough the whole van was cracking up laughing.  
Tinka: Vhat's so funny?  
She turned around and saw Ty standing by the door with this confused expression on his face.  
Tinka: Oh...

~Line Break~

Rocky POV  
Finally! We arrived at the campsite. There are 2 cabins that could fit 4 people and then 1 cabin that could fit 6. Mum and dad were staying in a cabin for 2. We were going to pick our groups but then dad got an idea that we put ropes under a blanket, we all grab an end and the people who grabbed the same ropes get to choose 2 other pairs to bunk with them. thought I thought it was stupid and everyone didn't want to do it but dad and mum insisted. So we all agreed. I sighed. I was really hoping I could bunk with Cece, Jack and Kim. That would be really fun. Cece and I could try and get Jack and Kim together. Everyone, except for mum and, reluctantly picked a rope. After everyone picked an end, dad pulled the blanket off.  
Dina: Yay! Deucie! We are sharing a cabin together!  
Ty: I don't think it would be a good idea for you two to be in a cabin together. ALONE!  
Tinka: Don't worry Ty. You and I are sharing a cabin with them anyway so we could watch them.  
Tinka, Deuce, Ty and Dina all got a rope with a red tag on it.  
Cece: I'm with you Gunther. Oh the joy.  
Gunther: Aren't you happy we are sharing a bunk together?  
Cece: No  
Gunther: I thought you had a crush on me?  
Cece: I do.  
Gunther: Really?  
Cece: Yeah!  
Gunther: Awesome!  
Cece: On opposite day of course!  
Gunther: You're joking.  
Cece: Does it look like it glitter boy?  
Gunther: Never make fun of my glitter!  
Cece: I just did.  
Jerry: Yo! Settle down people. Ayiyi. All of you people argue more than my grandparents. And they argue a lot! Nothing about that is swag. Particularly when they are fighting over who gets which side of the bed.  
Jack and Kim stared at him in shocked.  
Kim: Did Jerry just...  
Jack: How did he...  
Kim: When did he...  
Jack: Why did he...  
Kim: No way!  
Jack: Yes way!  
Flynn: What the hell are you talking about?  
Chloe: Language Flynn.  
Kim: Jerry used a word that I wasn't even sure was in his vocabulary.  
Jack: Particularly. I never heard you say that one before Jerry. When did you learn it?  
Jerry: Eli taught me that word. Hey Eli who are you sharing your cabin with?  
Eli tugged at the rope she was holding. It turned out she had the rope that he was holding.  
Jerry: Whoo! I'm sharing a cabin with Eli! That is so swag! But not as much as me.  
Logan: Rocky has way more swag than you.  
Jerry: Uh uh! You know what people call me back at Seaford?  
Kim: A spineless worm? **(A/N shoutout to whoever knows where that is from.)**  
Jack: Dumbo?  
Jerry: No. They call me the "swag master."  
Kim: Noone calls you that Jerry. It's just you.  
Logan: Yeah? Well Rocky's nickname is Z-Swag **(A/N Get it?) **  
Jack: Why is it Z-Swag? You don't even have a Z in your name.  
Me: My middle name starts with a Z. And Z-swag sounds better than R-Swag.  
Kim: What's your middle name?  
Me: I have two. Oprah and Zendaya. **(A/N I just had to do that :P)  
**Kim: Raquel Oprah Zendaya Blue. I like it. It sounds cool.  
Cece: Anyway! Who are you sharing your cabin with Rocky?  
I look down at the person holding the other end of the rope. It was Kim.  
Me: Umm. Kim.  
Everyone saw their partners. Me and Kim, Cece and Gunther, Jack and Logan, Ty and Tinka, Deuce and Dina, Chloe and Flynn and Jerry and Eli. Everyone seemed to be with who they wanted to be with how weird. So then we got to partner up with other people.  
Me: Cece! You're bunking with us!  
Cece: Yay!  
Kim: Jack and Logan you could join us.  
Cece: I don't want to share a cabin with _that...  
_Gunther: You're going to have to put up with it, Baybee!  
Jack: What...  
Logan: the...  
Kim: Fuck?  
Cece: You get used to it.  
So the cabins went: mum and dad in cabin 1. Me, Kim, Cece, Gunther, Jack and Logan in Cabin 2, Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Dina in cabin 3 and Chloe, Flynn Jerry and Eli in cabin 4.  
Everybody started to scatter and go to their cabins.

Jerry: Hey guys! Check it out! I found a ground hog.  
Jack: Jerry that's a porcupine. I wouldn't get to close if I were you.  
Jerry: Relax Jack. I know the difference between a ground hog and a porcupine.  
I opened my mouth to say something but Jack shook his head.  
Jack: There's no point.  
I shrugged.  
Jerry: Hey there little cutie. You're so cute. Yes you are. Yes you are. Who's a cutie? You're a cutie. Yes you are. Yes you...  
We all stood there trying not to burst out laughing. The porcupine ejected his spikes and Jerry's face was covered in it. Jerry slowly stood up.  
Jerry: This dumb ground hog thinks he's a porcupine. Now will you excuse me. I need to go over there.  
Jerry walked over to some trees and screamed.  
Jack: That is what Jerry calls, a Columbian war chant.  
I sighed watching Jerry run around trying to get the spikes out of his face. He ran into a tree and fell down, lying there on his back. Jack, Eli, mum and dad rushed to him. I just stood there staring at them. I laughed. _This is going to be a fun trip. __  
_

**So this chapter is basically a filler. Hoped you like it. Now for shout outs:  
****  
NoneOfYourBussni: Yeah I love them too! They are my favourite couple. Chlynn forever! Chloe is kinda based on me... 0_0**

**Purplekatz402: 5/25/13-No August 6 is not my birthday but good guess. I'll give you another hint. This person is on Kickin it. That is so cool! You are in chocolate town! I so wish I could go there but I live in Australia so... Anyway I feel like eating chocolate right now. Would you excuse me for a second? *runs to the pantry and gets some peanut butter and chocolate sauce* Time to mix them together and eat it!**  
**5/28/13-No! Davis Cleaveland is mine! Are you like 11 or something?**

**Meek77: Yuppppp. It was a pretty cute moment. I was reading the story over and I saw it only had Rogan and Chlynn so I decided to give them a bit of a break and put other people.**

**xxxShiningStar23xxx: Yeah I know! Me too! We will do it together. Let's have a fundraiser to save up money so we could both travel to America. I'm glad I could help you get over it a bit. I still haven't though. I'm at school and I am always watching her dances. I would compare her dances with Kellie. I showed her dances to my friends who doesn't give a fuck about disney because she's too into Pokemon and stuff and even she started complaining about how Z-Swag should've won and not the girl-who-shall-not- be-named-who-won-the-DWTS-which-should-have-been-Z endaya. :)**

**Rocky9870: Awwww. I know I cried as well while I was writing it. LMAO. But I have things in store for you guys. It will all come through in the end don't worry.**

**Song of the day: Say You're Just a Friend by Austin Mahone. I don't really like him but this song is super fan-reaking awesome!**  
**Thingymabob of the day: FLOCKY!**  
**Question of the day: Which couple do you like better one ANT Farm, Folive or Flyna? IDK that's the first thing I thought when I woke up this morning literally. I had a dream and Fletcher like Chyna, but then Chyna suddenly and magically turned into Olive for some reason and Fletcher started liking her. So who is better, Folive (Fletcher and Olive) or Flyna (Fletcher and Chyna)?**

**-Shelly**  
**P.S. Don't Forget to Smile ;)**  
**Z-SWAGGER AND BELLARINA FOREVER!**  
**And don't forger directioner. Oh yeah that too. Hmmmm. I feel like writing a lemon. But this laptop was given to me by my school and they can see every single thing I do on it. So maybe not. That would just be awkward.**  
**Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

**Shelly: Hey hey hey!  
Rocky: That's my line! You aren't ****allowed to use it!  
Shelly: Ow! Okay okay. No need to hit me.  
Rocky: Hey hey oh forget it. It doesn't work because you already said it.  
Shelly: Anyway. Sorry to you people who thought this was a chapter.  
Chloe: She could've updated but she has to do an English Essay.  
Kim: So here's the deal... she wants to make a romance story but she doesn't know what to write about.  
Shelly: I do. But there's so many people I want to write about. So I want you to decide. Should I write about  
Shelly: a) Rocky and Logan  
Rocky/Logan: Hey!  
****Shelly: b)Chloe and Flynn  
****Chloe/Flynn: Hey!  
****Kim: Awww...  
****c)Jack and Kim  
****Jack/Kim: WHAT!  
****Ty: Oh that is hilarious.  
****d)Ty and Tinka  
****Ty/Tinka: WHAT DA FUCK?  
****Cece: Haha LOL. This is the best thing ever. Shelly ain't got nothin on me cause there is no boy left for me.  
Shelly: or e) Cece and Gunther  
Cece: Oh. My. Freakin. God.  
Gunther: You got that right ****bay bee!  
Shelly: So in the review write which couple you want and what you would like to happen. Like the storyline and stuff.  
Kaelyn: And it has to be appropriate! I've read some fanfictions before and you guys have the most perverted minds ever. Either than me of course.  
Flynn: Who the hell are you.  
Kaelyn: I am Kaelyn.  
Shelly: And I am Shelly.  
Kaelyn/Shelly: And we are the same person.  
Shelly: No seriously. Kaelyn is my real name.  
Kaelyn: I am now confident enough to tell you my real name.  
Shelly: So review and tell me what you want!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Shelly: Hello Baybees! I'm back with chapter 14. Anyway onto the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here BLAH BLAH BLAH! I only own the storyline and Chloe and Eli. If I did own Shake It Up or Kickin It, Jack and Kim would be together now and Logan and James would've of been in Shake It Up since the beginning. Maybe take out Deuce and replace him with Logan. That way he and Rocky would've had more of a chance together. I wouldn't replace Gunther though because I like it when the two twins are together. I'm getting off topic again. Onto ze story...**

Chapter 14

Jack POV

After Jerry's little incident, we went to our cabins to unpack. Mr Blue, Rocky, Eli and I carried him back to his cabin because he got knocked out.  
Rocky: God he is heavy! What does this kid eat?  
We layed him on the bed and put an ice pack on his head. He was still breathing so he was okay and this has happened before to him anyway.  
Eli:Will he be okay?  
Mr Blue: Yes he will. I'm a Doctor and he seems to be fine.  
Mrs Blue: Well we will leave you guys to unpack. I just realised that we left Flynn and Chloe alone in the cabin.  
Mr Blue: Who knows what kind of trouble they could be getting up to?  
Rocky started snickering. She then started bursting out laughing.  
Me: What's so funny?  
Rocky: What? Oh right nothing. Nothing at all.  
They walked out of the cabin to go to theirs.  
Me: C'mon Rocky let's go to our cabin.  
We started walking.  
Me: Why were you laughing Rocky?  
Rocky: At what?  
Me: You know, when you're parents said "_who knows what kinda trouble Flynn and Chloe could be getting into?" _Wait don't answer that I know what you mean. EW! Who knew YOU could have a dirty mind. YOU! You're even dirtier than Jerry for crying out loud!

~Line Break~

Flynn POV  
So the group is going to have a big game of Truth or Dare. Well everyone except for Mr and Mrs Blue. Because then that would be really awkward. It's going to be at Cece's cabin. I didn't want to do it but Chloe forced me to so... yeah.  
Cece: Alright who wants to go first?  
Tinka: Ooh ooh I do! I've learnt from experience that the person that goes first get the best truth or dares because they aren't too bad.  
Rocky: Cece is the person giving the truth or dare so not really.  
Cece: So Tinka Truth or Dare?  
Tinka: Truth.  
Ty: Wuss  
Tinka yelled something in their language.  
Kim: What the fucking hell did she say?  
Jack: Kim! Not in front of the children.  
She stuck her tongue at him and Jack smirked.  
Tinka: I do not feel comfortable repeating what I said in front of you innocent people.  
Logan: Puh-lease. Rocky and Chloe are anything but innocent minded.  
Jack: Yeah you should of heard Rocky this morning when we were unpacking.  
Jerry: Yeah! And I thought I was dirty minded. That just ain't swag yo.  
Chloe: What did he say?  
Jack: You get used to it. Anyway Jerry you were knocked out, how did you know what she said?  
Jerry: Well...  
Jack: Jerry...  
Jerry: It's umm, you see...  
Eli: JERRY MARTINEZ!  
Jerry: Okay okay okay. I did get knocked out but I woke up when you guys started carrying me and I didn't want to walk so I just pretended I was still knocked out.  
Jack: Wow. I never knew you could play me like that. You played me Jerry. You were evil, sneaky and devilish, and that is... TOTALLY AWESOME! High five man.  
They high fived. **(I pictured Austin and Dez's what up? handshake. Speaking of handshakes does anyone remember Bella and Zendaya's handshake. If you haven't watched it yet type in on youtube, Bella Thorne and Zendaya talk paris. It's really funny.)**  
Chloe: Okayyyyy.  
Deuce: Wait a minute, your last name is Martinez as well?  
Jerry: Yeah.  
Deuce: Dude! We could be related!  
Jerry: That would be swag yo! Don't you guys think?  
Me: Yes I do think it would "swag". But first things first, Can we get on with the game please?!  
Everyone: Yeah... I guess.  
Cece: So Tinka, have you ever kissed a boy before?  
Tinka: No I haven't.  
Gunther: That's right. And it will stay like that until I get married.  
Tinka: Cece could you marry him?  
Cece: What the fuck are you talking about?  
Tinka: Nothing. Anyway let's get on with the dare. Ummmmm Ty, truth or dare?  
Ty: Truth.  
Tinka: And I'm the wuss. Okay who do you like?  
Ty: Actually I pick dare.  
Tinka: You can't change!  
Ty: Yes I can!  
Tinka: Okay then dare.  
Ty: Thank you.  
Tinka: I dare you to tell me who you like.  
Ty: Ugh! Seriously?  
Tinka: C'mon. Do you want to play the game or not?  
Ty: Okay! I like mhohoiser?  
Tinka: What?  
Ty: I like... Chirnta Hisenhcher.  
Everyone: WHAT?  
Ty: I like you Tinka! There I said it!  
Tinka just sat there in shock while everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.  
Kim: Really Tinka? It was so obvious how couldn't you have known?  
Jack: Yeah I barely know you guys but it is pretty obvious.  
Ty: Okay! Can we please stop talking about it? I need to go to the bathroom.  
He stood up and ran out the door but Tinka chased after him.  
Tinka: Ty! Wait up!  
They both walked out of the cabin and closed the door.  
Rocky: Should we listen?  
Logan: We should.  
Kim: But wouldn't it be mean.  
Jack: It would.  
Chloe: But it should be fun.  
Me: It should.  
Cece: Mwahahaha this could be fun.  
Gunther: It could.  
Dina: Are you boys just agreeing to everything us girls say!?  
Deuce: It should.  
Dina: What?  
Deuce: I mean I love you too.  
Dina and the girls stared at him in disbelief. Just then Ty and Tinka walked in holding hands.  
Rocky: Damnit! I was going to eavesdrop on you guys.  
Gunther: Ooh love is in the air.  
Rocky: Yeah you and Cece.  
Gunther/Cece: WHAT!  
They both started talking at the same time.  
Gunther: I don't like her!  
Cece: I don't like him!  
Ty: Guys! We have news.  
Tinka: Ty and I are dating.  
Logan: What? No. Who could know? The fact that you two are holding hands and blushing doesn't give it away doesn't it?  
Jack: Couldn't you guys have been more obvious?  
Dina: Who cares? Girls to this side boys on the other!  
The gang split up with the girls in one corner and the boys in the other.  
Kim: Okay Tinka you need to give me all the deets gurl!  
Everyone murmurred in agreement.  
Tinka: So this is what happened...

Tinka POV

_Flashback  
Me: Ty Wait up!_  
_Ty: Look Tinka I don't care if you don't feel the same way it's just that we were playing Truth or Dare and I don't like losing. _  
_Then I did something I never expected I would do. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. You could tell he was shocked at first but after awhile he kissed back. His arms wrapper around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect sync. After awhile he licked my lower lip granting for entrance and I..._

Pause flashback

Chloe: Okay! A little too much information there! Little 12 year old right here.  
Cece: So? I've seen the things you and Flynn do.  
Rocky: Ooh! Burn! Wait a minute, EW!  
Kim: Could we please let Tinka get on with her story please?  
Me: Thank you Kim.  
Chloe: Could you leave out the M rated stuff though?  
Rocky: Yeah it could do without it. I mean it's my brother for crying out loud!  
Me: Anyway... where was I?

_Back to flashback_

_After we finished, well you know what, we looked each other's eyes and we both smiled. My heart fluttered. Ty's arms were still around my waist and my arms were still around his neck. _  
_Ty: Tinka, will you be my girlfriend? _  
_Tinka: Seriously Ty? You didn't even need to ask._  
_We intertwined our hands together and walked in. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. _

_End of Flashback_

All the girls: Awwww...  
Kim: It's like I'm watching the cutest Love Story ever!  
Me: Yeah... I know...  
Dina suddenly gave a low wolf whistle only loud enough for us to hear.  
Dina: Look who's giving Cece the googly eyes.  
They all turned in the boys direction and found Gunther staring straight at Cece.  
_  
_**(This next bit mostly highlights who likes who and stuff. Obviously Chloe and FLynn like each other and Ty and Tinka so I'll just skip them out)**

Rocky POV

Woohoo! Another couple to get together! Cece and Gunther look so cute together. Even cuter than her and Gunther! That's pretty hard to beat I mean c'mon! We all turned to Cece and she was staring straight back at him. They both smiled at each other. _Awwww... so cute. _My eyes suddenly hovered over to Logan only to catch him already staring at me. I looked away and blushed. Yes. Raquel Oprah Zendaya Blue still likes the famous Logan**(I find that I'm saying her full name a lot.) **But she kinda also likes Jack just a tiny bit. Okay maybe not tiny but not huge. C'mon! Stupid boys and their good looks...

Cece POV

Oh. My. Freakin. God. Gunther was staring at me! He was staring at me! Now he's staring at me! Help me! What do I do? Oh god! He just smiled and winked. What do I do what do I do!? Ooh I know, I'll smile and wink back. I smiled and winked back but it totally failed I could tell because I blinked both eyes instead of one. I'm an idiot! James probably thinks I'm an idiot as well. Stupid boys and their good looks...

Gunther POV

Cece. Cecelia. Cecelia Jones. Cecelia Amber Jones. Just hearing her name makes my heart flutter. Oh shit. I'm turning cheesy. I promised myself I would never do that! Yet here I am talking about Cece Jones, the girl I may have a crush on. See what she does to me? **What does she do to you?** Honestly I don't know because I'm busy just staring at how cute Cece is. Cece Jones... Good thing we are in the same cabin together. Stupid girls and their good looks...

Eli POV

Jerry Martinez is cute. Yeah I know. I'm one of those people that like to get to the point. So... I like Jerry. Stupid boy...

Jerry POV

Whoo! Dina is hot, Cece is hot, Rocky is hot, Chloe is cute but not in a pedophile way that is just creepy and Kim is well, she's Kim. Jack's girl. But Eli is something. Yo she is a smoking hot mamacita! Stupid girls and their good looks...

Kim POV

I was looking around. It was totally obvious who liked who. Gunther likes Cece and Cece likes Guntehr. Rocky likes Logan and Logan likes Rocky. Chloe likes Flynn and Flynn likes Chloe. Jerry likes Eli and Eli likes Jerry. Deuce likes Dina and well, you get the point. The problem was, I'm not sure who I like. I think I like two people. Jack and Logan. I know. Weird. I don't know how but I like them both. It doesn't help that I'm bunking with Logan tonight. Stupid boys and their good looks...

Jack POV

Somebody pleases help me. I like two people. TWO PEOPLE! Kim and Rocky are just so beautiful. Grrr... Who knew love could be complicated? Stupid girls and their good looks.

**(And finally, Logan. I ended everybody's POV in the same way. Except for Eli's because Jerry is actually stupid so...)**

Logan POV

I never thought I'd say this but. I like someone else other than Rocky. I still like her mind you it's just that I kinda like Kim as well. I don't know! Ugh! Help me someone! This is really really annoying me. ZAM! Stupid girls and their good looks...

Shelly/Kaelyn (Narrator woohoo I am awesome) POV

(Shelly-Normal Kaelyn-**Bold)**  
As you can see, everyone was kinda thinking same thing. _**CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!** _No they weren't! **_I'm sure Flynn was thinking that though._** Well yeah I guess so. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. They were thinking Stupid boys/girls (depending who they are) and their good looks... Yeah. So just to clear it up. Ty and Tinka like each other. _**Duh?** _Chloe and Flynn like each other. **_Really? I didn't know ._. _**Deuce and Dina like each other. **_No shit Sherlock. _**WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP KAELYN? _**No!** _Yes! _**No!** _Yes! **_No! _**Yes! **_No! _**No! _**Yes!** _Haha! Gotcha! **Whatever. **So Jerry and Eli like each other. Gunther and Cece like each other. Jack and Logan both like Rocky and Kim and Rocky and Kim both like Logan and Jack. _**And Mr and Mrs Blue like each other as well**. _Yeah. The fact that they are married and have two chlidren doesn't clear up the fact that like each other doesn't it Kaelyn? **_I just thought they needed to know._**

**So there's that chapter. It's a weird chapter I know but I was rushing because I need to wake up early tomorrow. Again sorry for the whole Gunther thing. I will do shoutouts tomorrow because I really need to go.  
Byyyyyyyeeeeeee  
Z-Swag 4eva!  
JaCe! Rogan! Chlynn! Flocky! Zella! ReCe! Kick! Leolivia! Tynka! I strangely feel I am missing out on someone. **


	17. Chapter 15

**Shelly: Hey guys... I'm really sad today because people were giving me bad reviews. They didn't really like the idea of me replacing Gunther with James. And someone else gave PM'd me this awesome idea before that I wanted to use so I'm going to use that. I am going to change some things in chapter 14 and 13 so probably read that before reading this. This is going to be a really short chapter only because I wrote a lot in chapter 13 and 14.  
****Onto the story...  
Disclaimer: I do not own ****anything here except for Chloe, Eli and the plot line.**

Chapter 15

Kim POV

After our little meeting we continued the Truth or Dare. Ty asked me.  
Ty: So Kim, Truth or Dare?  
Me: I'm feeling a little Darish so Dare.  
Ty: I dare you to sit on Jack's lap for 5 dares.  
Me: What?!  
Jack: It's okay Kimmy. C'mon.  
I sat on his lap and he put his arms around my waist.  
Everyone: Awwww...  
Cece: You guys are so cute!  
Jerry walked up to us and started bopping my nose.  
Jerry: Look who's sitting in Jack's lap. Kim is! Yes she is, yes she...  
Me: Why don't you shut it!  
Jerry jumped back and hid behind Eli.  
Jerry: Sowwy...  
It felt really comfortable on Jack's lap. I leaned back into him and he out his chin on my shoulder. I could get used to this. But still I want pay back from Ty. I couldn't dare him or Tinka so how about Rocky. I could get her to kiss Logan...  
Me: Okay Rocky Truth or Dare.  
Rocky: Dare me baby!  
Me: I dare you to kiss Logan on the lips for 15 seconds.  
Ty/Rocky: What?!  
Me: This is my pay back to you Ty for making me sit on Jack's lap.  
Logan: I'm fine with anything.  
Ty: You better watch it long hair!

Rocky POV  
I reluctantly stood up and sat in front of Logan.  
Rocky: Do I have to?  
Everyone (Except for Ty and Cece of course): Yes!  
Ty: You don't have to...  
Cece: I agree with Ty.  
I looked at Logan and he smiled at me. He whispered in my ear and his breath tickled my skin. **(Haha guess how many percent my computer is? 69% hahaha XD I just had to tell you that.)  
**Logan: Just remember our first date...  
I looked at everyone one last time, before leaning in and kissing him. We stayed in that position for a bit before our lips started moving in perfect sync. His arms snaked around my waist and mine were around his neck. I didn't want this to end. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I was about to let him in when I felt someone pulling my shoulder. I turned around to see Cece pulling me away. I looked at Logan and Ty was pulling him as well.  
Ty: That's enough now long hair.  
Cece: You to long legs.  
Me: Hey! Don't call me long legs.  
Cece dragged me back to where I was sitting which was right next to her. When noone was looking Logan winked at me and I blushed.

Kim POV

The sweet feeling of pay back. That's right Ty, I went there. Mwahahaha. There were a few more dares which weren't really as weird and what's the word, intense as the last dare but hey! Who am I to complain. I already realised that it's been 5 dares already. I turned around and whispered in Jack's ear.  
Me: Jack it's been 5 dares already.  
Jack: Stay. It's too cold.  
Me: Fine whatever.  
~Line break~  
After the game, we got ready for bed and headed layer down on our beds. The bunks had 3 beds on each which was pretty weird in my opinion. But we had the girls one one side and the boys on the other. Everyone spoke at exactly the same time, which was pretty creepy.  
Me/Jack: I call top bed!  
Rocky/Logan: I call middle bed!  
Cece/Gunther: I call bottom bed!  
Everyone: Whoa...  
Jack: That was creepy...  
We all got into our designated bed. The bunks were on one side of the wall so the head of my bed was next to the head of Jack's bed.  
Jack: G'night Kimmy...  
Me: Night Jackie...  
Rocky: You guys sound like a couple.  
Jack/Me: We're not!  
Rocky: Okay okay! Sheesh!  
Logan:Good night Rocks star.  
Rocky: Good night Logie bear.  
Me: Pfft and we're the ones acting like a couple.  
Cece: Why is Logan allowed to call you Rock Star and not me?  
Rocky: Because I get to call him Logie.  
Cece: Fair enough.  
Gunther: Goodnight my little cookie.  
Cece: Piss off! Hmph...

**So there you go! Chapter 15! I hope you guys like it! Somebody said that my story is going downhill so yeah. OMG ROCKY AND LOGAN KISSED! In front of Ty and Cece... Now for ****shout outs:**

midnightsuntellsastory: I just wanted to give you a shout out because you are awesome.

**Strawberry8: The only person that guessed where I got Spineless Worm from! Congrats! **  
**  
Purplekatz402: I'm sorry to hear that! But please keep on reading! You are one of my favourite readers! No offense to everybody else but this girl has  
reviewed for like every single chapter! I kept Gunther in the story just for you!**  
**  
MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It: Don't worry I won't let them fall for the other. That was just to add some drama I guess. **  
**  
AnMaRo412: Your review meant a lot to me it really did. I was feeling down because of my bad reviews but then I read yours and I'm just like, I'm so glad somebody likes this story. Thank you very much.**

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Au revoir!

**Song of the day: Dance for Life by Drew Seeley and Adam Hicks. I just watched Doctor it Up recently and I am in love with that song! I bought it and I memorised the song off by heart!  
Thingymabob of the day: Go on YouTube and type in Rocky Blue: Through the Years. I made a video dedicated to her. It's only had 5 views and I'm pretty sure they are all mine.  
Question of the day: I got this off of starpokemon123. BTW if you haven't read What If? or Denial yet, you should! She is the best. But here is the question: What is your reaction to this statement? I'm 12 years old. **


	18. Chapter 16

**Shelly: I'm back! And I got some news and please don't freak out Chloe.  
Chloe: You killed Flynn?  
Shelly: No of course not!  
Chloe: Well tell me then! **  
**Kaelyn: Shelly she's going to freak out as well I know it. Remember, she's based on us. **  
**Shelly: And she loves him as much as we love him isn't that right? **  
**Kaelyn: You got that right. **  
**Kim: JUST FREAKIN TELL US ALREADY!**  
**Shelly: Okay okay sheesh. Ugh! PDA people. **  
**Rocky: I'm pretty sure it's PMS. **  
**Shelly: Yeah I know. But I'm talking about them *points to Ty and Tinka making out on the couch***  
**Cece: EW! **  
**Gunther: Sister twin, please take your little show somewhere else. AND MAKE SURE I DON'T BECOME AN UNCLE AT THE AGE OF 16!**  
**Logan: I think it's better if we keep an eye on them. **  
**Jerry: Yo! People! **  
**Jack: What? **  
**Eli: Shelly was going to tell us something. **  
**Kaelyn: Thank you!**  
**Shelly: I will only tell you if you... **  
**Flynn: Disclaimer: Shelly doesn't own any of us. **  
**Chloe: Except for me! **  
**Eli: And me...**  
**Shelly: Thank you Flynn. How'd you know?  
Flynn: *shrugs and continues eating his bacon*  
Rocky: What is with your brother and bacon Cece?  
Cece: What's with your brother and Tinka?  
Rocky: Good point.  
Shelly: ANYWAY! I'm introducing a new character. **  
**Kaelyn: Only because she's obsessed with this person. Pedophile... **  
**Shelly: Says the person who makes out with her pillow pretending it's him. **  
**Kaelyn/Shelly: *start arguing***  
**Deuce: People! Please! **  
**Shelly: Anyway, the new character we are introducing into the story is... **  
**Kaelyn: You know what? You'll find out. Just read the story.  
Kim: Shout outs are at the bottom!  
Shelly: Yes I was getting to that...**

**? POV**  
Seriously? We're moving to Chicago? Why? What have I done wrong? I'm not a youtube sensation for nothing!  
Dad: Look son, it's for the best... I'm sure you'd meet new friends.  
Me: Huh. Like that's gonna happen. They're only gonna like me because I'm famous.  
Dad: We don't have any choice... With work and everything...  
Me: Yeah I get it. To Chicago we go...  
I pouted.  
Dad: When we get there, we're going to go camping.  
Me: Whoopee... *sarcasm* Cabin or tents?  
Dad: Cabin.  
Me: Okay... hmph...  
I grabbed my luggage handle and walked into the airport.

~line break~

**Jack POV  
**I woke up to the sound of rustling and whispering coming from the bathroom. _I wonder what's going on there? Actually I don't want to know. _I checked the time on my phone. 6:45 AM. I groaned. This is horrible. I plonked my head back on the pillow. But no sooner had I closed my eyes I felt something hit my arm.  
Me: OW-Mmph!  
I felt someone's hand cover my mouth. I look up to see Kim looking at me with her finger on her lips.  
Kim: *whispers* Shhh... There's someone in the bathroom.  
Me: Really. Who knew... *note the sarcasm*  
She rolled her eyes and stood on the edge of her bed.  
Me: Kim what are you...  
She turned to the side and gave me a death glare. I through my hands up in defence. What? Her death stare is creepy dude. It freaks me out. Kim jumped off her bed, did a front flip in the air and landed perfectly on the ground with the smallest thud ever.  
Me: How did you...  
Kim: Gymnastics, since I was 6.  
Me: Ohhhhh...  
I climbed down the ladder of my bunk bed, being careful not to wake Gunther and Logan up. Seeing as I might kick them in the face accidentally if my foot slips on the ladder. Kim and I cautiously walked up to the door and got into a defence position. We opened it and saw three people, in a huddle, in the toilet. All of them freakishly small. They all looked at us in surprise. I was about to ask them what was going on but the tallest out of them all, a red head, put a finger to her lips.  
Kim: Cece, what is Chloe and Flynn doing here?  
Chloe/Flynn: Nothing!  
Cece: Shh!  
Flynn: Sorry...

**Chloe POV**

Cece invited Flynn and I to come over so we could discuss our plan to get Jack and Kim together.  
Cece: So? You have any ideas?  
Flynn: Chloe does.  
Me: How would you know?  
Flynn: You were talking in your sleep.  
Me: Damn it! I really need to stop doing that!  
Cece: Well what's the plan?  
Flynn: All I heard was Chloe scream in her sleep, I KNOW HOW TO GET JACK AND KIM TOGETHER!  
Me: No I didn't.  
Flynn: Uh yes you did.  
Me: Whatever.  
Cece: Please tell me what the plan is!  
Me: One word. Jealousy.  
Flynn: I like it. But how?  
Me: Well you see, we'll get Rocky and Logan to help us.  
Cece: Why Logan?  
Me: Just listen. I can ask Logan to ask Kim out so that Jack will become jealous and Rocky to ask Jack out so that Kim will get jealous.  
Cece: Great idea!  
Okay so I was lying a bit. I had a plan to get Logan and Rocky together as well as Jack and Kim. You see, I'm going to tell Jack to ask Rocky out so that Logan will get jealous. If that doesn't work I'll ask Logan to ask Kim out and tell him that I am making a plan to get Jack and Kim together. Hopefully he'll believe me. I'll tell him not to tell anyone and when Rocky finds out they are going out she will get jealous! Then I will tell her to make Logan jealous by going out with Jack. And I will get Jack to make Kim jealous by going out with Rocky! It's pretty complicated but it will work out in the end.  
Flynn: Operation get Jack and Kim together commences NOW!  
We all put our hands in the middle on top of each other and counted to three. When we made it to three we out our hands in the air saying Kick! It was the couple name we made for Jack and Kim. Yes I know we are crazy. Just then Jack and Kim opened the door. We all stared at each other in shock.  
Kim: Cece, what is Chloe and Flynn doing here?  
Me/Flynn: Nothing!  
Cece: Shh!  
Flynn: Sorry...  
Jack: Seriously what are you guys doing here?  
Cece: Uh you see... Chloe and Flynn, want to tell you guys something. Chloe?  
Me: Umm yeah yeah, me and Flynn are,  
Flynn: Having a bit of relationship problems.  
Me: Uh yeah. That's what we were doing here. Asking Cece for advice.  
Kim: I see...  
She bent down and put her hands on our shoulders.  
Kim: Tell me everything. I want to help.  
Flynn and I looked at each other.  
Flynn: Ummm, well Chloe and I have...  
Me: Already sorted it out with Cece!  
I didn't want him to ruin it by saying something extremely stupid. He is known for doing that.  
Kim: Okay. I'm glad it worked out. But next time, talk to me. I am pretty good with boyfriend advice.  
Jack: How can you? You haven't even had one.  
Kim: Yes I have!  
Jack: Who?  
Kim: Brett.  
Jack: Oh I remember that jerk.  
Kim: Yeah you were so jealous.  
Jack: Whaaat? I'm not I wasn't jealous.  
Kim: Mhmm.  
Jack: Pfft why would you think that?  
Kim: Because right after I broke up with him you asked me out on a date!  
Cece: Awww... you guys went on a date?  
Jack/Kim: As friends!  
Flynn: Sure...  
Me: What kind of "friend"?  
I put air quotes with my fingers around the word friend.  
Jack: Best?  
Kim: Friend?  
Me: Okay. *cough* boyfriend *cough* girlfriend *cough*  
Kim: That's it!  
Kim sprung at me but Jack already saw it coming and he put his arms around her waist pulling her back. Flynn was standing next to me and he got scared and hid behind my back.  
Rocky and Logan came into the bathroom.  
Rocky: What's going on here?  
Logan: I am trying to have my beauty sleep!  
We all looked at him.  
Logan: What? A man can't look this handsome without having at least 9 hours of sleep. If not I'll have these huge eye bugs under my eyes.  
Rocky: You already do.  
Logan: No I don't.  
Rocky: Yeah you do, there's a mosquito under your eye. Get it? Eye-bug?  
She started cracking up laughing.  
Rocky: No? Okay...  
Logan: Well don't just stand there! Get the mosquito off!  
Cece walked up to him and slapped him in the face.  
Logan: OW!  
Cece: What? I'd take any excuse to be able to slap him.  
Everyone just shrugged while Logan ran out the room with a red face, or cheek to be more exact. We all went out of the toilet. That sounds a bit weird. All of us walked out of the toilet together. TROLOLOL! I'm getting a bit off topic aren't I?  
Cece: Hey where's Gunther?  
We all looked around. He wasn't there.  
Logan: I just saw him go out the door.  
Rocky: Why didn't you tell us?  
Logan: Because I just got out and so did you guys!  
Everyone stood there with their hands on their hips. It must've been a weird sight for people to walk into.  
Me: Ummm should we go outside now?  
Everyone nodded and we all walked to the door. We were all changed anyway. Jack and Kim slept in their clothes for some strange reason. There was the sound of a car and you could hear the bass was really loud. We looked outside and saw a limo parking in the car park of the campsite. The driver came out and opened the door on the other side. You could hear the music more clearly.

_What's up with the day (day)_  
_People talkin' bout me_  
_They say what's up with your age man_  
_Why you wanna doubt me_  
_See me living while I'm young_  
_Say I couldn't, shouldn't, won't_  
_Oh I cant? That's whats up_  
_I'mma do it on my own_  
_This goes out to everybody_  
_Chasing after what they want_  
_It don't matter where you've been_  
_It only matters where you're going_  
_I see you and I think about an angel from above_  
_But they keep on telling me it's puppy love_

I'd know what that song was from a mile. I love that song so much. I wonder who's in the limo?  
Rocky: You think it's a celebrity?  
Me: Well duh? Who else could afford their own personal limo?  
Cece: Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's see who it is!  
We all ran out the door and sat on a table.  
Rocky: I hope it's Justin Bieber! **(Zendaya has Bieber Fever.)  
**Kim: I hope it's One Direction!  
Cece: Maybe it's IM5 **(Anyone know them? Look up IM5 Can't Stay Away and look who's singing with them.)  
**That was when the person in the limo came into sight. Cece, Kim, Rocky and I screamed.  
Rocky: No way! He is so cute!  
Kim: Especially in real person! He's mine!  
Cece: Nu-uh. He's mine!  
Me: You guys are too old for him! I'm the only person in this whole campsite young enough to date him!  
Flynn: Who's he?  
The boy walked up to us and smiled.  
Boy: Hi! Do you know where cabin number 5 is?  
Jack: Yeah it's over there. What's your name?  
Boy: I'm...  
Me: MattyB! Yes we know who you are!  
MattyB: Hey I'm MattyB.

**Shelly: I guess that's a good place to stop it.  
Kaelyn: So MattyB is the new character we are adding. Don't worry he's not a main character or anything he's just minor. Shelly's only adding him because she's obssessed with him. **  
**Shelly: And there aren't many fanfictions about him anyway! **  
**Kaelyn: Whatever. **  
**Shelly: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. **  
**Kaelyn: And smile. Don't Forget to Smile ;) **  
**Shelly: Yeah that to. **

**Song of the day: Never Too Young by MattyB and James Maslow. I love that song!  
Thingymabob of the day: I don't know why but I seem to have a sudden obsession towards That's So Raven. The show finished freakin 7 or 6 years ago! I think...**

**-KaeG (That's Me!)**  
**Byyyyyyeeeeeee**


	19. Shoutouts

**Shelly: So it turns out that I forgot the shoutouts.  
Kaelyn: Sorry about that.  
MattyB: Apparentely, some of you don't know who I am... well I will tell you. I'm a 10 year old...  
Shelly: See that Purplekatz402! You guys are the same age!  
MattyB: Um yeah... anyway I'm a 10 year old youtube sensation who does covers of songs. Look me up!  
Kim: My favourite song is Thrift Shop!  
Chloe: I like all his original songs. I think he looks really hot when he sings his own songs.  
MattyB: Thank you. I've seen you rap and I got to say you are really great!  
Chloe: *giggles* thank you.  
Flynn: C'mon Chloe we got to go!  
MattyB: Who's he? Is he your brother?  
Chloe: No he's my...  
Flynn: Boyfriend. Yeah that's right.  
Rocky: STOP FLIRTING AND GET ON WITH THE SHOUTOUTS!  
Shelly: Okay okay! How much do you charge for your moodswing?  
Kaelyn: So here are the shoutouts:**

**starpokemon123: Yay! You finally started reading my story! Anyways, yes I did steal some of your ideas... *hangs head in shame* Sorry about that... Anyway yes people are going to get a little bit of jelly. Could I have some by the way? I hope you know who MattyB is now! I'm obsessed with a 10 year old help me!**

**Purplekatz402: Well it turns out she isn't 11 anyway. :) Yes! Rogan! Kick! GeCe! and Tynka! moments! :P**

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It: Well maybe but I might just it depends what the readers think. Hmmm maybe I'll make a poll.**

**FireRainstorm: Well thank you! I really appreciate it when people acknowledge my perverted mind :) ==3 Wonder what that is? ;)**

**midnightsuntellsastory: I LOVE HIM TOO! AHH! **

**AnMaRo12: Aww thank you so much! Everybody give this girl a virtual hug. She wrote the sweetest comment I have ever received! Thank you so much! Keep on reading. :)**

**Musiclover131421: First of all I love your username. Music is my life! GAHH! I can go on all day about how much I love music! Yes IM5 is really cool. That's exactly what I was aiming for and why I made Cece say it. :)**

**Doffles: Wassup? How are you doing? And how's Taylor going? Any progress? I know I shouldn't really be posting like private personal things on here but noone really knows who you are anyway so who cares? Keep on reading my fellow grasshopper.**

**Guest for 6/15/13: Sure! I am working on it right now! X5664428555654147806621123665459258580054265254255 42269555555513644836623662455566624 to you too. :)**

**Guest for 6/12/13: Yes I am. I will post it right now actually. Thanks for reminding me :)**

**Shelly: So sorry if I missed out on anyone but I think that's it.  
Kaelyn: So keep reading and we will update soon :)  
Rocky: Oh yeah check out Kaelyn's new video of her rapping she's really good.  
Kaelyn: Oh god Rocky...  
Shelly: It's true!  
Kim: Here username is shellycucombelle.  
Cece: Be sure to check out her other videos if you haven't!  
MattyB: Check out mine as well!  
****Shelly: Now here is an important poll!**

Should MattyB contribute to the plotline in any way? So like Flynn will get jealous of him?


	20. Chapter 17

**Shelly: Okay. So no fancy Authors Notes today.  
Everyone (either than Shelly): YAYY!**  
**Shelly: Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Shake It Up because if I did I would add a character called Chloe and then Chlynn shall prevail!  
Chloe: So you're saying I'm fake?  
Shelly: Of course I am! Everyone else is as well!  
Kaelyn: Hey!  
Shelly: Either than you Kae.  
Rocky: How am I fake?  
Cece: Me too?!  
Kim: You better sleep with one eye open girly. Watch your back!  
Shelly: oh no. *sarcasm*  
Jack: She's not joking. She said that to me once and I woke up with a black eye.  
Kaelyn: *wiggles eyebrows* What was she doing at your house? Huh? Huh? ;)  
James: Hey guys!  
Shelly: How the fuck did you get here?  
James: Ummm... yesterday after Honors history, Cece forgot her pencil.  
Cece: Uh thanks! I was running low on disgusting chewed up pencils.  
Rocky: Wait, you came all the way here, just to give her that?  
James: It wasn't really a big deal. Just a few train rides, a bus transfer and a ten block hike.  
Everyone: ._.  
James: Okay! See you later! *walks away*  
Rocky: *singing* Someone has a crush on Cece.  
Cece: *singing back* What are you talking about?  
Rocky: *singing again* James has a crush on you.  
Cece: *sings* No he doesn't.  
Rocky: *sings* This is the worst musical ever.  
Kaelyn: Am I the only one getting a serious sense of deja vu?  
Shelly: No you aren't. I am too.  
Kaelyn: That's because we are the same person duh?  
Shelly: *mocking* That's because we are the same person duh?  
Kaelyn: That's it!  
Shelly/Kaelyn: Arguing.  
Jack: Gunther, are you okay?  
*Everyone looks at Gunther who's eyebrows are twitching*  
Chloe: Somebody's jealous.  
Tinka: Gunther, Gunther. GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER!  
Gunther: OW! Sister twin why did you shout in my ear?!  
Tinka: Because you couldn't hear me!  
Gunther: Oh I could hear you fine!  
Tinka: *mocking* Oh I could hear you fine.  
Tinka/Gunther: *arguing*  
Logan: So much for a "no fancy authors note".**

Chloe POV

Oh. My. Gosh. MattyB is staying at the same camp site as us! AH! Time to start fangirling! AH AH AH AH AH AH! He's so cute! With his dreamy eyes and his beautiful smile! I wonder what he's doing in Chicago? I was so busy daydreaming I almost bumped into a tree. But luckily Flynn stopped me before I could. I looked at Flynn and it occurred to me, although MattyB was cute, my Flynnie was cuter. Wait what? Never mind...  
Flynn: Ahem.  
Me: Um sorry...  
Flynn: Whatcha thinking about?  
I smiled.  
Flynn: Oh no. Not hair gel.  
Me: Says you. He does not wear a lot of hair gel anyway!  
Flynn: Oh I right it wasn't hair gel on his hair. His hair was just so oily. I wonder if he ever takes a shower?  
Me: Sounds like somebody is jealous.  
Flynn: Whaaaat? Pfft no. Who would want to be jealous of a ten year old YouTube sensation heartthrob, who has had at least 2 million views on every single one of his videos, has had a headlining act and is known by many many many people around the world?  
Me: I think you just answered your own question. But no need to get jealous. You're better than him.  
I gave him a peck on the cheek. His face grew red.  
Me: Awww... Did I make little Flynnie blush?  
Flynn: No! It's just, warm outside.  
Me: It's freakin 8 degrees out here! **(In celsius.)  
**Flynn: You're over exaggerating.  
Rocky: She's not. I have a thermometer right here.  
Me: When the fuck did you get here?  
Rocky: I am going to pretend you didn't swear and answer your question. It was when you kissed him.  
Me: Oh right... Awkward...  
Flynn: So what are we doing today?  
Rocky: How should I know?  
Flynn: 'Cause your parents organised this trip.  
Rocky: Well I don't know. Actually I do know.  
Me: So what are we doing?  
Rocky: Boys and girls are being split up and we are all doing stuff together by gender.  
Flynn: Awesome! You know what the boys are doing?  
Rocky: I think they are kayaking.  
Me: Girls?  
Rocky: Bush walking.  
Me: Cece will not enjoy that.  
Rocky: Yeah. Speaking of Cece I'm going to go tell her we are going bush walking so that she could get her hissy fit done earlier than usual.  
Me: Bye Rocks.  
Rocky: Later Flow.  
Flynn: Thank you so much for completely ignoring me and forgetting that I'm here!  
Rocky: Bye Flynn.

Cece POV

While everyone was talking to MattyB I went to my cabin to go change. I picked out a really cute top with lips on it and a red cardigan. I then put on some nude colour pants and a black skirt with square rhinestones on it. **(What she was wearing at the beginning of Brain It Up) **I opened up the bathroom door to change when I saw something that scarred me for life. **Blah blah blah you enjoyed it didn't you? **Whaaaat? No! It was the scariest thing I have seen all day. **You liked it. **No I... **You liked it Cece. **No I... **ZZittt. _(A/N Mr Moseby from The Suite life on Deck/Zack and Cody)_** I did n... **Zzitt. **But I... **Zzzziiiiiiittttt. Zzitt zzzitt zzitt! **Okay maybe I liked it a little bit. **My work here is done. **ANYWAY... when I opened the door to the bathroom I saw something I never thought I would see ever in my life. Gunther. In the bathroom. Shirtless.  
_  
_Gunther: Whoa! Hello my little cookie how are you?  
Me: Stop calling me that!  
Gunther: So you like what you see?  
Me: What are talking about?  
Gunther: My six-pac.  
Me: I don't see one.  
Gunther: That's 'cause you haven't had a good look yet. Lemme show you.  
He walked over to me and I tried very hard to keep calm. But it's kinda hard to do that when your crush is standing there right in front of you shirtless! Calm down Cece. Just calm down. Take a deep breath. When I thought I was calm enough I finally took the courage to look at Gunther's stomach. Sure enough, there was six-pac. He was so sexy! Ugh! Do not tell anyone I said that! I gulped. Damn this guy would be the death of me.  
Gunther: I see you like it.  
Me: Shut up. Now are you done because I have to change.  
He put his shirt on and smirked at me. I looked at him waiting for him to leave.  
Me: Could you leave now?  
Gunther: No way! You got to watch me change so I get to watch you!  
Me: EW! NO WAY! It's different with you anyway! You're a guy!  
Gunther: Either way I'm still gonna watch you change.  
Me: No you are not!  
Gunther: Too bad. I know you'd like it anyway because it's obvious you have a crush on me.  
Me: Whaaaat? Pfft. No I do not have a crush on you!  
Gunther: Mhmm. Prove it then.  
Me: How?  
Gunther: Kiss me.  
I gulped. This is not happening. I took a deep breath and pecked him on the cheek. My heart started racing out of my chest.  
Gunther: Don't be wimpy. On the lips!  
Me: You said to kiss you but you didn't say where!  
Gunther: Well now I'm saying on the lips!  
Me: I can't do it.  
Gunther: Yes you can.  
Me: No I can't.  
Gunther: I know you want to.  
Me: But I don't.  
Gunther: Uh huh yes you do now kiss me.  
Me: Why do you want me to kiss me that much?  
Gunther: So that you can prove to me that you don't like me.  
Me: That's because I don't.  
Gunther: Then kiss me to prove it.  
Me: No.  
Gunther: SWEET MOTHER OF GOAT IT'S JUST A LITTLE...  
He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer, capturing my lips into a kiss. All I could think was: wow. A few seconds later when I finally registered what was going on I started kissing him back. Our lips moved in perfect sync. It felt so good. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I immediately granted him it. Our tongues started battling it out for dominance. Just then there was a gasp by the doorway. We both pulled apart to look at who it was... Right there standing in the door was a confused, disgusted, disturbed and somewhat amused... Rocky Blue..  
Rocky: Oh. My. Freakin. God.  
Me/Gunther: WE CAN EXPLAIN!  
Rocky: Explain what? You two were practically eating each other!  
Me: I was proving to Gunther that I don't like him.  
Rocky: By what? Swallowing him whole?  
Me: Ummm...  
Gunther: I'm gonna go now...  
Rocky and I watched as the blonde boy quickly ran out the door.  
Rocky: Oooh Cece. You got your first kiss!  
I didn't notice that until now. I can't believe I gave my first kiss to that idiot. Ah well. It's Gunther.  
Me: He was the one that kissed me!  
Rocky: You kissed him right back!  
Me: It was all in the moment!  
Rocky: Yeah right. Anyway... I came over to tell you that the girls will be going bushwalking while the boys go kayaking.  
Me: What?! Bushwalking? I need to change into a better outfit!  
Rocky: Go change then.  
Me: Thank you!  
She got up to leave but then stopped then turned and looked at me.  
Rocky: I will start on your wedding dress when we get back.  
With that she winked and fled the bathroom. That girl. I swear. That girl.

Jack POV

So I was thinking up something special for Kim. On the last night of the camp I am going to do something I have never done before. I'm going to ask Logan to help me. I really do hope she likes it. This could either ruin it all or be the best thing that has ever happened to me...

**Shelly: Shit... I seriously didn't mean for that to happen. You know the whole Gunther and Cece bathroom scene. I hope you guys liked it though.  
Kaelyn: We are both really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really... **  
**Chloe: They get it! **  
**Kaelyn: We are both really sorry for not updating. Blame school. But don't worry! I have break in 2 weeks! WOOHOO! YAY! More time on fanfiction! **  
**Shelly: Did you guys see Opposites Attract It Up? **  
**Kaelyn: Oh god the feels! **  
**Milton: JaCe! **  
**Shelly: Hey Milton! Long time no see! Where have you been? **  
**Milton: Me and Rudy are at the hotel watching his Spanish Soap Operas. Thanks to you! **  
**Shelly: Sorry. It's just all part of the plan. **  
**Milton: I want in! **  
**Shelly: No you are not! *hits him* **  
**Milton: Okay okay stop hitting me. **  
**Kaelyn: I wonder what Jack is going to do for Kim? Noone knows. Wait a minute. Shelly and I do! **  
**Shelly: And Meek77 but that's because she's the one that came up with this idea. **  
**Kaelyn: Now we have a question. Should Jack and Kim get together at the end of the camp or towards the end of the story? **  
**Shelly: PM us or review. **  
**Kaelyn: Latah! **

**Song/s of the day (I just love them all!): The Way by Ariana Grande, Come With Me by Ricky Martin and Heart Hypnotic by Delta Goodrem **  
**Thingymabob of the day: Sam and Cat. I love that show! You guys should watch it! They've only had like 3 episodes so far though... But still it's awesome!**

**I'm going to upload a new video of me rapping but this time I made up the rap. Check it out when you can! You remember my username right? If not it's shellycucombelle. It has a picture of me and some random album cover I made because I was really bored. **

**-KaeG (That's Me!)**  
**Byyyyyeeeee**


	21. Chapter 18

**Shelly: Damn you!  
Chloe: What's wrong with you? **  
**Kaelyn: One word. **  
**Shelly/Kaelyn: *evily looks at school building* School... **  
**Kaelyn: That's right Star we stole another one of your ideas. **  
**Shelly: Yeah sorry Internet BFF but we can't really come up with good ideas ourselves.  
****Kaelyn: But don't worry school's already finished woohoo!  
Shelly: Sadly the vacation only lasts 2 weeks. **  
**Kaelyn: Damn it! **  
**Shelly: But we'll be updating faster than usual. **  
**Chloe: By the way many people have been asking why I am called "The Stripper". **  
**Kaelyn: Yeah we will explain it sooner or later depends if Shelly's perverted mind seems to pop out. **  
**Shelly: You guys remember that Chloe is based on us right? Well the story of why she is called the Stripper actually happened to us... **  
**Kaelyn: Yeah... I know we are perverted but hey! Who cares. I have 4 best friends who love me for who I am. I wish Brendan loved me as well...  
Sigourney: Seriously! It's never going to happen!  
Kaelyn: When and how the fuck did you get here?!  
Sigourney: You gave me the key remember?  
Shelly: This is Sigourney, one of Kae's 4 best friends.  
Kaelyn: Out of the 5 of us I feel that me and Sigourney are the closest.  
Sigourney: We're complete opposites.  
Kaelyn: We're like Cece and James. We're just not... you know... going out.  
Sigourney: Who's Cece and James?  
Shelly: That's another thing.  
Kaelyn: She doesn't like it when I talk about Disney. Well noone I know except for you guys and you Sophie. :)  
Sigourney: Yeah no offense guys but I kind of think Disney childish.  
Kaelyn: Says the girl who loves watching Peppa Pig! Does Peppa kiss her best friends's evil nemesis/step-brother?  
Rocky: Of course not! It's a little kid show! And what kind of idiot would do that?  
Logan: Awwww Rocky you're not an idiot...  
Rocky: I never said I was why did you... Oh right... That...  
Ty: Don't remind me.  
Cece: I want to puke every time I hear you mention it.  
Rocky: Hey! Logan's a really nice guy!  
Logan: Thank you! Then why did you break up with me?  
Rocky: Because you were being mean to Cece.  
Jack: Can we please just get on with the story?  
Kim: Yeah please? I have something to do tonight!  
Chloe: Ooooh. Jack and Kim are going on a da-ate.  
Jack/Kim: Whaaaat?  
Kim: *to Chloe* How'd you know?  
Chloe: *to Kim* I didn't. But now I do.  
Kim: *to Chloe* Don't you dare tell anyone or I will...  
Chloe: OKAY! I know I know I know.  
Rocky: You know what?  
Chloe: Nothing!  
Shelly: Let's just get on with the story...**

Kim POV

Oh. My. God. Chloe! Chloe is so awesome! Even MattyB thinks she's really awesome. Everyone stood around her cheering their heads off. And by everybody I meant all the girls so Rocky, me, Dina, Eli and Tinka. Oh yeah and MattyB decided to tag along with us girls. He said he was planning something and he wanted us to help. Because the boys would just screw it up. He hasn't told us yet though. Anyway back to Chloe. She is amazing! Lemme tell you what happened.

Flashback

_Cece: AH! My feet hurt so freakin much! How long have we been walking?! 2 hours.  
Chloe looked at her watch._  
_Chloe: It's only been 3 minutes! Oh wait, make that 4._  
_Cece: I can't take it anymore!_  
_Rocky: Cece, we haven't even made it to the bush yet. We're still on our way to the bushwalk._  
_Me: Yeah..._  
_Cece: Who cares? I'm tired._  
_MattyB: Hey guys!_  
_Chloe: Hi Matty!_  
_MattyB: Where are you lovely ladies going?_  
_Me: Please Matty. No flattery._  
_MattyB: Sorry..._  
_Chloe: We're going on a bushwalk._  
_MattyB: Hey that's cool! Can I come? I need to shoot a good scene for the new music video I'm making anyway. A bushwalk would be perfect!_  
_Rocky: Yeah that would be so cool!_  
_MattyB: You guys want to be in it?_  
_Tinka: Of course ve vould! Vell I don't vreally care because I vas in a goat commercial once at the old country. It vas very very popular._  
_MattyB: Ummmm... okay?_  
_Dina: Don't mind her._  
_Eli: Hey Kim!_  
_Me: Uh yeah?_  
_Eli: I just got a text from my dad!_  
_Me: Um that's cool. What he say?_  
_Eli: After this vacation, WE'RE MOVING TO SEAFORD!_  
_Me: OH MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL!_  
_Eli: Yeah my dad got a job at some dojo._  
_Me: Ugh! Is it the Black Dragons?_  
_Eli: The what now?_  
_Me: The Black Dragons? The most popular dojo in Seaford._  
_Eli: No. Someplace called, "The Bobby Wasabi Dojo"._  
_Me: ME, JACK AND JERRY TRAIN THERE!_  
_Eli: OMG That's so cool!_  
_Me: I know right!_

_We both squealed._  
_Chloe: Guys! SHUT UP! We need to go on the bushwalk._  
_Me: Right. Let's go guys._  
_MattyB: Yeah my camera crew is here anyway._  
_We all started to go on the bush walk. MattyB was shooting is video so he was rapping out loud while we were walking. It was great that we had __entertainment during the bush walk. We walked for about 45minutes, Cece complaining the whole way of course but we were finally taking a break. I was sitting underneath a tree next to Rocky. Chloe and MattyB were sitting on a tree stump talking and laughing. Dina was trying to sell Eli something from her jacket and Tinka was drawing a mustache on Cece who was sprawled across the ground unconscious.  
Me: Rocky?  
She looked at me.  
Me: Is there something wrong with Cece?  
She glanced at the sweaty Cece who seemed to have passed out. Rocky shrugged.  
Rocky: She'll be fine.  
I was kind of worried but Rocky is Cece's BFF so I decided to trust her opinion. Just then MattyB yelled to us.  
MattyB: Hey guys! Come over here! Chloe has something to show you guys!  
Chloe: No I don't!  
MattyB: Yes she does now come over here.  
Everyone (except for poor old unconscious Cece) ran over to where MattyB and Chloe were.  
MattyB: Show them!  
Chloe: I don't rea-  
Me: JUST DO IT!  
Chloe: Okay okay! Sheesh.  
Tinka: Wait what exactly are you doing again?  
MattyB: She's going to rap really fast.  
Rocky: Oh yeah! She's really good! But then again the last time I saw you rap was when you were 4 so I don't know how much you improved.  
Eli: C'mon Chloe! RAP!  
Dina: Yeah!  
Chloe: Okay okay fine! _

_i started dancing im feeling the vibe  
i'll tell you how im feeling while its still in my mind  
shock wave through your body that you feel in your spine  
killer rhymes help fill in while im spilling my mind like  
one time are you down for that  
see i really want to know  
just were the dancer's at  
you know are rhythm make are body's want to answer back  
and this dance can expand to our hands and clap so  
get it pop it like you dance alot and let it drop to the feeling were your hands will pop  
now while your heads starts rocking to the jams i drop  
a fan or not can really understand we hot like  
life is dance we dance for life  
the stage the bands the fans the lights oh  
when you tell me  
you better answer right  
'cause baby theres lights were gonna dance tonight like_

Me: OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!  
Seriously that was so fast! **(I guess you can say this is my sneaky way of trying to advertise my video. If you haven't yet, go onto my youtube channel and watch the video of me rapping. My username is shellycucombelle and video is called awesome 12 year old rapper. I guess you can say I'm obssessed with becoming famous...)  
**Rocky: You were great back then but you are even better now!  
Dina: Yeah! That was really great!  
Tinka: You have to teach me!  
Chloe was blushing and was just staring down at the ground too embarrassed to look at us

Present

So that's what was going on. I'm serious Chloe is amazing! Oh my god I'm still fangirling! Over a 12 year old girl who is my best friend's, twin brother's, step sister's, best friend's cousin. Wow that was a mouthful. I seriously need to calm myself down.

MattyB: Hey Chloe? Would you like to record a song with me when this camp is over?  
Chloe: I'm going to have to think about it...  
We all looked at her with a look of bewilderment on our faces.  
Chloe: Oh my god of course I would love to thank you so much!  
Chloe sprang her arms around MattyB engulfing him in a huge hug. MattyB quickly hugged her back. _Awwww... _Wait a minute... FLYNN! I can just imagine his face when he sees Chloe and MattyB right now. He's gonna be really jealous. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a scream coming from behind us. We all turned around quickly to find Cece awake and scratching her head, yawning, with a look of annoyance on her face.  
Cece: Who screamed? I am trying to get some sleep here!  
Me: Cece this sounds serious.  
Cece: Okay whatever. Wait, where's Rocky?  
Eli: Yeah. Where is she?  
Chloe: Rocky?  
Dina: Rocky?!  
Me: ROCKY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
Cece: Hey! Language...  
Rocky: I'm over here! Help this hurts so much!  
We all ran over and followed Rocky's voice. That's when we saw her. Sitting there on the ground, clutching her foot in pain.  
Cece: Oh my god baby what happened?  
Rocky: Same thing that happened last time we went camping.  
Cece thought for awhile.  
Cece: Oh no.  
Rocky: Oh yes...  
Me: Umm hello? What's going on? I feel like I'm missing out on something.  
Everybody else nodded in agreement.  
Cece: Well last time we went camping, we were playing Truth or Dare, and Rocky got dared to jump into the lake with her clothes. So she did, and when she was running back barefoot, she stepped on a piece of glass.  
Rocky: I had to get it surgically removed.  
Me: So... you jumped into a lake just now? But you're not even wet.  
Rocky: No I didn't. I just went to the toilet but I stepped in some poo. So I went to wash my shoe over there by the tap. And then that's when I stepped on the glass.  
Dina: I'm sure it's not so bad. Let me have a look.  
Dina walked over to have a look.  
Dina: Oh my god! I see blood. I see blood.  
With that she fainted. Thankfully Eli caught her in time.  
Cece/Rocky: Like boyfriend, like girlfriend.  
Me: What?  
Rocky: That was Deuce's reaction back then as well.  
Me: Oh I see.  
Tinka: So what should we do?  
Rocky: Just help me back to the campsite. My dad will know what to do.  
MattyB: My dad has one of those 4 wheeler things. He can come and pick you up while the rest of us girls walk as well. I'll call him.  
Rocky: Thanks Matty. That's so sweet of you.  
MattyB: Anything for a beautiful lady like you.  
Me: Seriously Matty. Please. Just stop the flattery.  
He gave me a million dollar smile.

_With the boys_

Jack POV

Me: Oh my god Logan you ok bro?  
Logan: Uh yeah I'm fine. I just stepped on some glass while I was washing my shoe because I stepped in poop.  
Me: You sure you'll be fine.  
Logan: Yeah I'm sure I would.  
He stood up to try and walk but then ended up grimacing in pain.  
Logan: Okay maybe not...  
Me: Here. I'll call the other boys for help.  
I shouted up to the other boys who were all rock climbing. They were having a race and since I won the last one, I got to be the judge. They all looked down at Logan with a worried look and started heading down the rock ledge. Once the were all down, they crowded around Logan.  
Flynn: Yo big bro what did you do this time?  
Jerry: You alright man?  
Deuce: I got some band aids in my pocket if you want some. But you'll have to pay.  
Ty: Seriously dude? Now's not the time.  
Deuce: Fine! You can have them for free.  
Logan: Don't worry guys. I'm fine. I just stepped on some broken glass that's all.  
Ty: Wow. I'm starting to get some serious case of de ja vu.  
Gunther: Uh huh. Me too. Let's just head back to the camp site

**Shelly: So there you have it!  
Kaelyn: We need to sleep. We're 4 hours away from home and we need to wake up early tomorrow.  
Shelly: We were so happy when we found out that there was wifi at our hotel woohoo!  
Kaelyn: We dedicate this chapter to Rocky575251isYoUrHiGhNeSs. We were having major writers block but she saved us both! So thank you very much!  
Shelly: Shoutouts!**

Urfavgirl: OMG thank you so much. I had no idea what I would do when they get back from the camp! I am so using your idea! I'm just going to have to modify a few things to do with Jack because I'm planning something huge!

Awesome123swagger457: Thanks so much! I know you probably think that I'm just saying this but I'm not. You don't know how much that means to me. I was reading over my story and I thought my writing was pretty shitty compared to others I have read. You really helped my mood.

Purplekatz402: Yes that's exactly what I thought when I was writing that. Okay I will do that...

Guest for 6/25/13: I don't know! Oh wait, yes I do! Keep on reading young grasshopper. I have a feeling I'm younger than you but who cares?

Still A Dreamer: OMG I LOVE HER TOO! I'M AN ARIANATOR! Are you too? Just one question, is she and Jai Brooks still going out? And no it's not a candle light dinner. But I might actually do that it **depends...**

Meek77: Okay then! They will. Woohoo as well!

midnightsuntellsastory: A lot of people want that so I will. Here's the update.

Song of the Day: Give It Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies

Video of the Day: Ariana Grande does impressions. OMG That's so funny she is so good! You should watch it!

Episode/s of the day: Freak the Freak Out (Victorious) and 2 Dates and a Funeral (Kickin It).

Question of the day: Have you watched the newest Kickin It episode? Well if you haven't, YOU HAVE TO RIGHT NOW! OH MY GOD MY KICK FEELS ARE ACTING UP! It's called 2 dates and a funeral. If Disney breaks this couple up like they broke up Rogan, Auslly, GeCe, Justin and Juliet, Alex and Mason and Teddy and Spencer, I swear, Disney better not break my heart... AGAIN!

Shelly: See you guys next time! I really need to go to sleep...  
Kaelyn: LOVE YOU GUYS!  
Shelly: And Zendaya, Bella Thorne and Ariana Grande!  
Kaelyn: Yes of course I love my 3 idols.

**(\ /) SUPER COOL KEYBOARD BUNNY! Isn't he cute? I'm naming my keyboard bunny, Cat. Cat Shapiro. Shoutout to whoever knows why.**

**c(") (")**


	22. Chapter 19

**Shelly: And we are back!  
Kaelyn: Don't worry we won't do a long disclaimer... **  
**Flynn: Disclaimer: Shelly and Kae no own us, except for my beautiful girlfriend and her cousin's, best friend's, step-brother's cousin. **  
**Chloe: Awwww Flynnie. **  
**Eli: Thank you for the beautiful introduction... **  
**Shelly: Let's get on with it. **  
**Kaelyn: BIPPLE!**

Logan POV

Me and Jack were heading back to the cabins as my foot was hurting like hell. There was about 5 minutes to go. I was hopping on my left leg because my right leg was the one I stepped on the glass with. With my left arm I was leaning on Jack.  
Jack: So bro? Who do you like?  
Me: Promise you won't tell anyone?  
Jack: Oh wait I'm an idiot I already know who you like I was there?  
Me: Who do I like?  
Jack: Rocky?  
Me: Yeah...  
Jack: You won't be able to guess who I like!  
Me: It's Kim.  
Jack: No... wait yes, how'd you know?  
Me: It's obvious.  
Jack: Really?  
Me: Yeah.  
Jack: Not too obvious right?  
Me: No.  
Jack: C'mon seriously?  
Me: Yes.  
Jack: Wow.  
Me: I'm surprised Kim hasn't even noticed yet.  
Jack: I'm sure she knows.  
Me: No she doesn't.  
Jack: How do you know?  
Me: Because it's really obvious she likes you too and if she did know that you like her she'd be flirting with you and asking you out and stuff.  
Jack: She doesn't like me back... :(  
Me: Yes she does.  
Jack: No she doesn't.  
Me: Yes she does.  
Jack: No she doesn't.  
Me: How do you know?  
Jack: I JUST DO!  
Me: Okay okay bro. No need to get angry at me.  
Jack: Look, I'll make a deal. If you help me get Kim I'll help you with Rocky.  
Me: Really? Okay then deal.  
We both shook hands.  
Jack: Looks like we are here.  
Me: All we have to do is walk to our cabin.

Rocky POV

Me and Kim were sitting in our cabin with my foot up on a cushion. Kim was tending to my wound. She was the one that came with me because she's the only one that knows how to deal with my foot. Much to Cece's dismay of course as she wanted to come with me and get out of the bush walk. The more the reason why everyone made her stay.  
Me: Thanks Kim. That's really nice of you to come with me.  
Kim: Your welcome. And who would want to listen to MattyB and Chloe flirting while Cece complains how much her feet hurt.  
Me: Yeah. I'm sure her feet don't hurt as much as mine does.  
Kim: Haha yeah...  
Me: Soooo...  
Kim: Soooo...  
Me: What you want to do while we wait for the others to come back?  
Kim: We should get to know each other more. Wanna play 20 questions?  
Me: Sure! I love that game! You can go first.  
Kim: Okay... hmmm... what is your favourite TV Show.  
Me: Sha-  
Kim: Either than Shake It Up.  
Me: Okay then fine... Ummm... OH! I LOVE VICTORIOUS!  
Kim: OMG me too!  
Me: That's so cool! Victorious buddies!  
We high fived.  
Me: Okay? Who are your favourite characters on Victorious? Starting from your most favourite to your least.  
Kim: Easy. My favourite is Cat. She's cool. My second favourite is Robbie because I am a huge Cabbie shipper. My third favourite is Jade because she's freakin funny. 4th is Trina because she is totally awesome and funny. My 5th is Beck because Oh My God he's so hot!  
Me: I totally agree.  
Kim: And then my 6th is Andre and then Tori.  
Me: Really? Your list is the same as mine! it's just that Jade is number 4 and Trina's number 3.  
Kim: We have a lot in common.  
We played that game for awhile. It turned out that her idol is Ariana Grande, she loves One Direction, hates Justin Bieber, doesn't really like Victoria Justice, her favourite food is falafel balls, her favourite animal is Giraffes and she likes to listen to RnB/rap kind of songs.  
Me: Wow we have a lot in common! It's just that I hate One Direction but love Justin Bieber. And cheese pizza is my favourite food.  
Kim: Seriously? You love Justin Bieber?  
Me: Hey! I got Bieber Fever. You gotta admit he's really hot.  
Kim: Yeah I guess so.  
Me: Okay so last question for you... Ummm... who do you like? Oh wait a minute I already know never mind.  
Kim: You do?  
Me: Yeah?  
Kim: Who is it?  
Me: It's Jack.  
Kim: How'd you know?  
Me: You told me before when you were helping me out with that date with Logan.  
Kim: Oh yeah I remember that. Do you still like him?  
Me: Logan? Yeah I think so...  
Kim: That's cool...  
Me: Now enough about that. How can you love One Direction but hate Justin Bieber?  
Kim: I don't know! Because in One Direction there are 5 hot boys! Justin is only one hot boy.  
Me: The only people that are hot is the guy with curly hair and the one with brown hair.  
Kim: Harry and Louis?  
Me: Yeah that's the one!  
Kim: Well Justin is kind of hot as well.  
Me: Kind of?  
Kim: Okay he's mega mega mega hot.  
Me: I know right! He's so hot!  
Kim: I know he's so hot!  
Jack: Ladies ladies. Please stop talking about me.  
Kim: Jack! How long have you been standing there?  
Jack: The first thing I heard was you saying that some guy is mega mega mega hot.  
Me: We were talking about Justin Bieber.  
Jack: Ew that guy?  
Kim: Yeah him.  
Jack just sighed then shook his head. That's when he noticed my foot..  
Jack: What happened to you Rocky?  
Me: I stepped on glass when I was washing my shoe because I stepped on dog poop.  
Logan: Oh My God really? The exact same thing happened to me!  
Me: Logan?  
Logan: No it's Flynn. Of course it's me!  
Me: You hurt your foot as well?  
Logan: Yeah I did.  
Kim: Hey why don't you two take care of each other while Jack and I go back to our activities!  
Me: Ummm it's fine Kim you could stay here.  
Jack: No that's a good idea. Rock climbing is really fun.  
Logan: Please can you guys stay here?  
Jack and Kim looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. I swear...  
Kim: See you guys! Have fun!  
She winked at me and I shot her a death stare.  
Jack: But not too much fun!  
I could practically feel Logan's cheeks burning as he was sitting right next to me. With that Jack and Kim slammed the door shut and walked out. I could hear them cracking up laughing.  
Logan: Some day I will get back at Jack.  
Me: And I will get back at Kim.  
Logan: But that's going to be hard because they are both black belts.  
Me: Yeah you are right...  
Logan: So what do you want to do while we're waiting. They won't be coming back in 2 to 3 hours.  
Me: We could play some games to get to know each other more.  
Logan: Like what?  
Me: Well there's a few games Cece and I like to play when we are bored.  
Logan: You mentioned Cece's name and I am starting to lose interest.  
Me: Just let me finish.  
Logan: Go on.  
Me: The first game is 20 questions and I'm sure you know that game.  
Logan: Yes I do.  
Me: And then there's a game called who would be the first so our of a group of people we know who would be the first to do something.  
Logan: I'm confused. Example?  
Me: Umm for example, out of all the people in the camp, apart from my parents, who we be the first to, I don't know, have sex?  
Logan: Oh definitely Ty.  
Me: Well I was going to say Chloe but now that you mention is I do agree with you.  
Logan: Chloe?  
Me: Yeah! She has a dirty and horny mind.  
Logan: She's 12!  
Me: She had her first kiss when she was 9!  
Logan: I had my first kiss like last week!  
Me: Really? Who?  
Logan: You...  
Me: I was your first kiss?  
Logan stared at his feet blushing...  
Logan: Yeah...  
Me: But don't worry you were my first kiss as well.  
Logan: Really?  
Me: Yup.  
We stared into each other eyes for a little bit. **(Bit is the 1,4_69_th word in this chapter. Just thought you guys needed to know ;P)  
**That's when we both started leaning in. Our lips met and fireworks started going all over the place. It was slow and passionate at first but then his arms snaked around my waist and I threw my hands around his neck. The kiss started to get more aggressive. It turned into a full blown make-out session. This lasted for a few minutes before we pulled apart, gasping for air.  
Logan: I'm sorry...  
Me: For what?  
Logan: That...  
Me: You don't need to be.  
Logan: Thanks.  
After that it was a little bit awkward. We just ended up playing "Who would Be The First" for a long time. After about half an hour or so we both started becoming comfortable again.  
Me: Seriously? You think Dina would be the first out of all of us to become famous?  
Logan: Yeah! She and Deuce will probably start some kind of Thrift Shop or something.  
Me: And then we'll both go in there and start belting out Thrift Shop. _I'm gonna pop some tags, only got 20 dollars in my pocket, I, I'm, I'm hunting, looking for a come-up, this is fucking awesome.  
_Logan: We should so do that!  
Me: You know what would be cool?  
Logan: What?  
Me: If we started some kind of web show or something. A bit like iCarly but we make a bit more sense.  
Logan: And the people on the show are hotter. And I'm not talking about me.  
I blushed.  
Logan: Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  
Me: Don't worry you didn't. Just flattered.  
Logan: What should we call the show?  
Me: Umm the Locky Blunter show! No... that sounds weird...  
Logan: What about Rogan and me.  
Me: Rogan?  
Logan: You know? Rocky and Logan? Rogan?  
Me: Oh... right. That sounds cool. But what's with the, and me?  
Logan: I don't know.  
Me: Let's just make it "The Rogan Show".  
Logan: Yeah I guess that's better.  
Me: Shall we start now?  
Logan: Totally!  
We planned and filmed for The Rogan show for an hour and a half before I started yawning.  
Logan: You sleepy?  
Me: Yeah.  
Logan: Go take a nap.  
Me: You sure?  
Logan: Yeah. I'll take a nap as well...  
Me: Okay then. Night Logan.  
Logan: Night Rocks.  
We were both on the bed so I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt Logan hop into bed and put his arms around me. I was too sleepy though to react. I felt myself about to fall asleep. The last thing I heard was Logan whispering in my ear.  
Logan: Sweet dreams. I love you Rocky.

Logan POV

I kissed her on the head and just watched her sleep. She was so peaceful and she looked really pretty when she slept. I wrapped my arms around her in a protective way, and fell asleep too...

**Shelly: Awww... how cute...**  
**Kaelyn: Oh My God the Rogan feels!**  
**Shelly: Too bad they broke up.**  
**Cat: BIPPLE!**  
**Kaelyn: OH MY GOD! You're Cat Valentine!**  
**Cat: How do you know my name?**  
**Shelly: Because we love you!**  
**Cat: I don't know you. AH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! *runs away***  
**Kaelyn: Seriously Shelly?**  
**Shelly: Sor-ry.**  
**Kaelyn: Here's some shoutouts.**

**Urfavgirl: Why thank you! I love rapping. And singing, dancing, playing the guitar, piano, drums, clarinet and violin. Oh yeah and getting attention! Yup. I love attention. I'm not one of those attention seekers though... Keep on reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**starpokemon123: There you go! I reviewed! :) Yeah the Kerry dates was funny. Jerry is so clueless and funny. **

**Still a Dreamer: I love Jariana 3 They're so cute together! I LOVE ARIANA GRANDE! Not in that way though that's just gross... My mum's starting to like her as well so that's a good sign. And yes congratulations for knowing about the Cat Shapiro thing. CABBIE 4EVA! I wonder what Bipple tastes like... **

**Purplekatz402: Yeah I know I'm heart broken! But Sam and Cat is pretty cool as well. Sam is my favourite character from iCarly and Cat is my favourite from Victorious. So I love that show now. Well when you're going to love the new episode if you are a Kick shipper! Yay! Another fellow Arianator! She's an awesome singer isn't she? CABBIE 4EVA! They're so cute! Have you watched One Thousand Berry Balls? And what's the episode where Robbie is convinced that Trina or Jade has a crush on him because she kissed him but Cat was proving to him that girls can kiss boys without feeling so she kissed him? **

**midnightsuntellsastory: Just giving you a shoutout because you're awesome! **

**Song of The Day: Leave It All To Shine by Victorious and iCarly cast. That's a really cool mash-up of two really cool songs. **

**Video of the day: I don't know ummm 20 Dances You Should Try At Home (by MisterEpicMan) That's funny. He's cool. **

**Episode of the Day: One Thousand Berry Balls (Victorious)**

**Shelly: As you can see I am starting to have a sudden obsession with Victorious. **  
**Kaelyn: So I feel like starting a competition for you guys. I want you to count how many times I use ... in my profile and this story from Chapters 12 to here.  
Shelly: Authors notes included!**  
**Kaelyn: Yes authors notes included!**  
**Shelly: The top three people who are closest gets to read the next chapter 2 days before it comes out!**  
**Kaelyn: And you get to add some modifications as well!  
Shelly: Woohoo! How exciting!  
Kaelyn: The rules are:**  
**Shelly: You need an account to join,**  
**Kaelyn: Sorry for people without accounts...**  
**Shelly: and you can only have one guess.  
Kaelyn: So start counting! **  
**Chloe: PM us your answer because if you review everyone else can see. **  
**Shelly: Don't forget to review! **  
**Kaelyn: Bye!**


	23. Another Authour's Note Woohoo

**Shelly: Hey guys! With the competition I'm going to change it to having to count how many times I use ... in my profile not in my story. **  
**Kaelyn: If I were you guys I wouldn't bother to go back and count so just count how many times I use it on my profile. **  
**Shelly: Okay? Cool! So count how many times I use ... on my profile! **  
**Kaelyn: The 3 people who are closest to the answer wins! **  
**Shelly: What's the super awesome prize? **  
**Kaelyn: You get to read chapter 20 2 DAYS before ANYONE ELSE gets to read it. **  
**Shelly: And you also get to chance to add any MODIFICATIONS if you want to! :) **  
**Kaelyn: Happy counting! **  
**Ariana Grande: Hi is this studio 1?  
Shelly: You're Ariana Grande! Somebody pinch me AH! I love you Ariana! What are you doing here?  
Kaelyn: Don't mind her. So I see you got my email.  
Ariana: Yes! And we would love to help-  
Kaelyn: Shh! Keep it a secret we're still on air the readers can hear exactly what we're saying.  
****Ariana: Oh right. Sorry.  
Kaelyn: So start counting guys! Right Shelly?  
Shelly: *dazed*  
Kaelyn: Shelly?  
Shelly: ...  
Kaelyn: Shelly?  
Shelly: ...  
Kaelyn: SHELLY CUCOMBELLE!  
Shelly: Bipple?  
Kaelyn: *face palms* never mind...**


	24. Chapter 20

**Shelly: Woohoo! I'm up to chapter 20! **  
**Kaelyn: Sorry guys for not updating I've been having a major writers block and I had a Tennis Clinic and it's been a few days since it finished but my muscles still hurt like hell!**  
**Shelly: We have some exciting news don't we Kae?  
Kaelyn: Yes exciting indeed! Drum roll please... We are... *drum roll*  
Shelly: ADDING A NEW PERSON TO OUR AWESOME AUTHORS NOTES! Yeah not as exciting as you thought it would be I know.**  
**Kaelyn: She's 20 years old!**  
**Shelly: But at the same time she is under 18 years old! **  
**Kaelyn: She's a great singer!**  
**Shelly: But she isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed! **  
**?: What's that supposed to mean? **  
**Kaelyn: That is her catchphrase.  
****?: Yeah I haven't actually heard that in awhile. **  
**Shelly: She has red hair! **  
**Kaelyn: That's probably going to give it away now. **  
**Shelly: Her boyfriend is Jai brooks and Robbie Shapiro. **  
**Kaelyn: That's sure going to give it away! **  
**Shelly: True dat. **  
**Kaelyn: It's Ariana Grande! **  
**Shelly: And Cat Valentine! **  
**Ariana: Hello people! I am Kae's co-host! **  
**Cat: And I'm Shelly's! But Robbie isn't my boyfriend. I don't have one.  
Kaelyn: But I bet you wish he was.  
Cat: Whaaaat? Pfft no I don't.  
Ariana: Yes you do. And I know that for a fact because I'm the girl that plays you!  
Cat: What's that supposed to mean?  
Shelly: This is going to be really exciting!  
Ariana: Yes it is. Time to do my Cat laugh. *does Cat laugh*  
Cat: I don't laugh like that.  
Ariana: Yes you do.  
Cat: No I don't.  
Ariana: Oh my god seriously?  
Cat: I don't laugh like that.  
Kaelyn: ... Puppies, wearing sunglasses.  
Cat: *laughs*  
Ariana: See?  
Cat: Dang it...  
Shelly: Anyway let's get on with the story.  
Kaelyn: You got your Rogan chapter now it's time for the Kick chapter.  
Ariana: Let's go! *does Cat laugh*  
Cat: That's so ****disrespectful...**

Kim POV

Me and Jack closed the door of the cabin smiling and laughing.  
Jack: I wish we put a camera in there so we could film what's happening.  
Me: That would be really fun.  
Jack: Whatever is going to happen in there will be very interesting.  
Me: Totally.  
Jack: Hey instead of going back to our groups you wanna just hang out?  
I bit my lip.  
Me: Yeah sure.  
Jack: Let's take a walk.  
We both started walking on a track. Not the bush walk track that the girls are taking but a different shorter one.  
Me: So what do you want to talk about?  
Jack: I don't know.  
Me: Ummmm... how are you enjoying the holidays so far?  
Jack: Yeah it's great. It's going to be sad when we go back. I really love Chicago. Maybe you and I can move here. With the rest of the gang of course.  
Me: Wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea.  
Jack: Yeah totally.  
We both started force laughing. I was looking at anywhere except for him. I know for a fact he was doing the same. I suddenly felt something warm and soft grab my hand. I looked down and blushed when I was Jack's hand intertwined in mine. I squeezed his hand. He looked up at my face.  
Jack: I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?  
He quickly pulled his arm away. My hand instantly became freezing. I frantically grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together once again.  
Me: NO! I mean... no. Your hands are warm.  
Jack: Are they sweaty?  
Me: Yeah. It feels like a fish. **(Anyone know where that is from? Shoutout to whoever knows.)  
**We both laughed and this time it wasn't forced. I took out my phone to check the time. It was 12 so we had 3 more hours. **  
**

~Line Break~

After walking for half an hour Jack and I found a small stream.  
Jack: Yes! I'm so thirsty.  
Me: What's the matter? Is Mr Hot Shot tired?  
Jack: Why do you care?  
Me: 'Cause I'm your best friend!  
I flinched. Dang! I hate that word now.  
Jack: I don't want to argue. Just drink some water.  
I sighed and bent down by the stream, cupped my hands and drank some water. I suddenly felt something cold splash against me leaving me soaking wet. Turning my head I see Jack cracking up laughing.  
Me: I'm so gonna kill you!  
I splash some more water on him laughing harder than he was, if that's even possible. We started running around having a water fight. I was soaking wet and freezing cold but nothing really mattered to me right now. My boyfr- *cough* I mean BEST friend and I, were having too much fun to care. I heard a splash coming from behind me. Turning around I notice that Jack isn't chasing me anymore. A few seconds later his head pops out of the stream.  
Jack: Oh my God this is freezing cold!  
Me: I can tell, you're turning purple.  
Jack: Wanna join me?  
Me: Hell to the yes! Do I really need to answer that?  
Jack: Come in!  
I take a few steps back so I could run up. But remembering something, I stopped in my tracks.  
Me: How deep is it?  
Jack: I'm treading water. I can't even touch the ground.  
Me: Ok then here I go!  
I ran up and jumped as high as I could, curling up so I could make a huge splash. When I finally resurfaced, I couldn't see Jack anywhere.  
Me: Jack? Where are you? C'mon Jack where'd you WOAH!  
I felt a pair of really strong arms snake around my waist. There was a flash of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
Me: Jack! Put me down right now!  
Jack: What't the magic word?  
Me: Please?  
Jack: No.  
Me: What else would it be?  
Jack: Repeat after me.  
Me: I don't like where this is going.  
Jack: Jackson...  
Me: Jackson...  
Jack:Brewer...  
Me: Brewer...  
Jack: is...  
Me: is...  
Jack: Super...  
Me: super...  
Jack: dooper...  
Me: dooper...  
Jack: Handsome!  
Me: Ugly.  
Jack: Hey! No fair!  
Me: I said the magic word now can you please put me down?  
Jack: Nope.  
Me: Why not?  
Jack: Because you didn't say it right.  
Me: Jaaaaack...  
Jack: *in same voice* Kiiiiiiiimm...  
Me: Alright Jackson Brewer is super dooper handsome now put me down!  
Jack: Thank you. See? It wasn't that hard.  
Me: Don't get used to it.  
After playing in the water for a bit, we got out and lay down on the grass next to each other staring at the sky. I start shivering and my teeth chatter.  
Jack: You cold?  
Me: No not really.  
Jack looked at me with a face that said "I don't believe you"  
Me: Fine I am cold. I'm Kim Crawford! I don't-  
Jack: like admitting your weaknesses blah blah blah we know. Here.  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket which he took off before he jumped in the water.  
Me: Thanks. Aren't you going to be cold?  
Jack: I'll be fine. I'll just snuggle with you.  
He winked at me and my stomach suddenly hosting a butterfly party inside of me as I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Weird way of putting it but whatever. I wrapped his jacket around me as he lay down on the grass. I looked down at our hands which were so close to each other and intertwined them. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. _Damn it Kim don't blush! _Shut up nice conscience! **Wuss. **Shut up mean conscience! Yeah I know I have a nice conscience and a mean one. I'm getting off topic aren't I? Whatever bottom line is I was really enjoying my time snuggling with Jack. We started looking at the clouds, trying to figure out what shape or picture it was.  
Me: That one looks like a dog.  
Jack: I think it looks like a lady pushing a pram.  
I turned my body so I was now facing him. He did the same thing.  
Me: You really think that looks like a lady pushing a pram?  
Jack: Well it doesn't look like a dog that's for sure.  
I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully. We were laughing and having a great time together. Now this is how I would spend my holiday! Just me and my best friend.

~Line Break~

Me: No way! They actually did that?  
Jack: Yup. They are crazy.  
Me: Why would people want to do that?  
Jack: I don't know. They're Australian. **(No offence to anyone. I'm Australian myself so... yeah.)  
**We started laughing. Jack and I were walking back to the cabin, hand in hand. He was telling me about some Australian prankster group called the Janoskians. They did really crazy stuff. Like really extreme.  
Jack: I'm surprised they haven't gotten arrested or beaten up yet.  
Me: I could only imagine. Hey show me a picture. Later on. I want to see if they are hot.  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
Me: What? I'm sure any normal teenage girl would think that. And besides if it was a girl group you'd probably be asking the exact same thing!  
Jack:...Touche Mademoiselle.  
Me: Oui oui.  
Jack: Wait I think I have a picture of them on my phone.  
Me: Why would you-  
Jack: My sister. She's obsessed. Especially with this one guy.  
Me: Lemme see.  
He showed me the picture. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
Me: Oh my God they are so hot! Especially that guy who is he?  
Jack: That's Jai Brooks. He's the guy my sister used to like.  
Me: What happened?  
Jack: He got a girlfriend.  
Me: Oh. So who does she like now?  
Jack: His TWIN brother, Luke.  
Me: Well that's a bonus then isn't it?  
Jack: Yeah totally.  
Me: But out of them all that Jai guy is the hottest.  
Jack: Remember, he's taken.  
**(Ariana: That's right BITCH stay away! Kaelyn: Calm down Ari!)  
**We finally made it back to our cabin.  
Me: That was really fun Jack.  
Jack: Yeah it was.  
Me: We should do it again sometime.  
Jack: Gladly.  
We stood there just smiling at each other when we heard snoring.  
Me: You hear that?  
Jack: Yuppp.  
Me: Where do you think it's coming from?  
Jack: Our cabin.  
Me: Shall we check?  
Jack: Let's go.  
We opened the cabin door really slowly. The sight we saw shocked us. Not in a bad way but it was just unexpected. Rocky+Logan+Hugging+Bed= You do the math.  
Jack and I looked at each other smirking.

**Shelly: That's it for today.  
Cat: hahahaha! DId you hear what my giraffe just said? **  
**Shelly/Kaelyn/Ariana: 0_0**  
**Cat: He's so inappropriate! **  
**Shelly/Kae/Ari: *facepalm* **  
**Ariana: Whatever let's just get to things of the day. **

**Song of the Day: Replay by Zendaya (LOVE IT!) **  
**Video of the Day: Awkward Train Situations by Janoskians (I wouldn't watch it if you don't really like swearing. It's a little bit inappropriate. If you're going to watch it wear headphones. Some people commented on the video saying that their parents thought they were watching porn 0_0)**  
**Episode of the Day: #Babysitting (Sam and Cat) **  
**Thingymabob of the Day: The Janoskians **  
**Vs of the day: Jariana vs IDK Jelena or something. **  
**Question of the day: Do you ship Jariana? If you don't then YOU SHOULD! **

**Kaelyn: Congratulations to Meek77 and starpokemon123 you both came 2nd and 3rd in the competition. **  
**Ariana: There'e one person who got it exactly. **  
**Shelly: Drum roll please. **  
**Cat: Kay kay. **  
***drum roll* **  
**Ariana: Mo-Ve-It-Or-LoSe-It! You guessed it correctly! **  
**Jai: The answer was 27 times! **  
**Ariana: Jai! **  
**Jai: Hey babe! **  
**Jariana: *kiss* **  
**Kaelyn: Oh my God! **  
**Shelly: Please no PDA people! **  
**Cat: Wanna play with my giraffe? **  
**Jai: Ummmm... **  
**Ariana: See you guys later! Congratulations again to the winners!**


	25. WTWC on Hiatus

**Kaelyn: Hey guys. So so so so so so so so so so sorry if you thought this was an update.  
Shelly: We have some bad news. **  
**Ariana: Very bad news.**  
**Cat: True chizz. **  
**Kaelyn: We will be putting When Two Worlds Collide on hiatus. **  
**Shelly: Ever since we found out Shake It Up got cancelled we've lost complete interest. **  
**Ariana: We're very sorry. **  
**Cat: Did you know that my brother once -**  
**Shelly: Shut up! **  
**Kaelyn: Now isn't the time Cat you can tell us later. **  
**Ariana: Here, have some ice cream. **  
**Cat: Yay! **  
**Shelly: For now, this story belongs to MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It. They are going to decide what's going to happen next. Whether they write it themselves or let someone else adopt it. **  
**Kaelyn: It was fun writing this story and I hoped you guys enjoyed it.  
Cat: Even I enjoyed my time here! It was fantastic!  
Ariana: Uh yeah. Me too.  
Shelly: Where'd you learn that word Cat?  
Cat: *shrugs* I rode on a rainbow.  
Kaelyn: Just ignore her.  
Ariana: This has been...  
Kaelyn/Shelly: When Two Worlds Collide.  
Rocky/Logan/Jack/Kim/Cece/Gunther/Ty/Tinka/Chloe/F lynn/Deuce/Dina/Jerry/Eli/MattyB:Bye everyone! We'll miss you!**


End file.
